To Be the Balance
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: Anara has known for a while that she is not like other benders. However, being able to balance the weight of the world on your shoulders is hard especially when the world hangs in the balance with her ability to help the Avatar. ZukoxOc ZukoOc
1. Tea and Servitude

**CHAPTER ONE: Tea and Servitude**

**I** sat at the end of the pond, the water lightly brushing against my toes, as though it could feel my anger. My grandfather always told me, that water was the most understanding of the elements, and that if I needed to clear my head that water would help me. Yet, here I was, and I still felt nothing but betrayal.

I was sick of being different! I wanted to be normal so badly. I guess maybe Mother…no. I couldn't even call her that, I guess Soina thought I couldn't hear them talking.

"_She needs to know Kazai, she can't keep living like she has a piece of her heart gone."_

"_Not now Soina. We are doing what is best for the country. If they found out about her _abilities_ they would take her away as well as my position as General here in the Earth Kingdom."_

"_Is that all you think about? Yourself? That girl could help us, she could help that entire Kingdom and you're going to keep lying to her."_

"_It's for the best, because if the Fire Nation were to find out she exists, they'd kill her."_

I splashed the water watching as it rippled angrily against my hands. I had no desire to see my reflection. My pale skin, my pale silver eyes, my raven black hair, all of it reminded me exactly of what I was. Different.

Did he think I was scared? That the fire nation struck fear into my heart just as it did too many of the people who shared my land, because I was not scared one bit. I could hold my own against the fire benders. I had already proven this at a young age, when they destroyed my real family.

I knew little about my real parents and I remember being part of Uruha family for the last thirteen years of my life. So I believe it was safe to say that they had no right to be keeping secrets that involved me quiet.

"You can come out of hiding now," I muttered feeling the wind off Soina's body. She had such a graceful tone about her, and it was one I would recognize a mile away.

"I'm sorry about what you heard."

I turned away from her as she sat down next to me.

"Anara, I figured you would come here you know that."

I scoffed.

"Of course you knew, you're apparently really good at keeping secrets," I barked out as the water made small waves against my voice.

"Your father is simply confused he-"

"That man is not my father."

I clenched my fists at my side. He, Kazai was simply there. He never did anything that would make me consider him as a father figure.

"Ever since you came to us that night, I knew your destiny would be different from ours. We are destined to be dogs of the war, and to suffer under the tyranny of the Fire Lord. But you Ana have been blessed by the spirits and I know your purpose."

I looked at her, tears flowing from her auburn eyes as she embraced me.

"Many years ago there was a prophecy, 'his teacher be one of difference, able to teach the balance and meaning of bending, through the art of both water and fire'. The Avatar is alive, word has it he is currently heading to the northern water tribe and if he follows the pattern he will likely be coming here next to learn earth bending, since it is also rumored that he doesn't possess the knowledge of all four elements."

"Ya?" I replied sarcastically. "Well than that sucks huh, guess the hope for the world is lost, considering the fact the Fire nation is probably not going to help him learn easily. Not to mention the training at the training at the Northern Water Tribe."

"You could help him Ana, you are the perfect balance. You're the one he needs to learn from. You could help him save the world. When you were brought to us after a Fire Nation raid, I felt a strong pull to you. You're my hope Ana."

"Aw mom," I replied as I embraced her. "I can't leave you! No I won't, the Avatar can figure this out on his own!"

Mom pulled away from me with a soft smile on her face. She raised some earth in the palm of her hand and looked at me.

"This," she stated holding the earth out. "This one type of bending is all the spirits blessed me with, like most people living in the nations. The Avatar is said to be the only being able to use all four, but Ana, for you to be able to use fire and water consecutively, without causing harm to yourself is a miracle only the spirits could've granted. No one will offer to be the Avatar's fire teacher with the nations in such turmoil and the Fire Nation wanting to destroy the Avatar. You must leave and help him; I will say nothing to Kazai about this."

"But where will I go? How will I find him?"

"The spirits have already given you the means to find the Avatar. Head to Ba Sing Se, live as a refugee, practice your fire bending in secret and remember to keep the forces of both fire and water at your fingertips. Here is some money to get you by and a fake passport, please Ana."

I looked down at the objects. Obviously she had been thinking about this for some time now, to be so well prepared.

"Why are you so keen on getting rid of me?"

"Because Anara, the Avatar is the only hope we have left, and you're the only hope he has."

"I'll miss you mom," I cried as she hushed me with a finger.

"We will meet again soon Anara. I have faith in you sweetie, you won't let me down. Now go!"

And that was the last time I saw my mother, that last time by the water over five months ago.

"Rei table five needs one jasmine and two green tea's!"

"Coming!" I replied.

It was hard adjusting to my new name at first and I still had the urge to correct him every time he called me by it. I had been in Ba Sing Se for a while now and still no sign of the Avatar. I wasn't sure whether or not he would ever show up by this time.

"Here you go," I stated placing the tea on the table with a smile.

"I think his tea has gotten worse," one of the earth kingdom soldiers stated as I laughed.

"Let's just humor him, besides I need this job remember?" I stated as they laughed. "And you could all use a woman's advice when you come in here."

"You do give the best advice, you pour out the proverbs like hot tea," the officer stated.

"And as delicious as hot tea is, be careful not to let it burn you."

The table ooh'ed as the chime on the door rang. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as an old man, with gray hair, and a slightly pudgy body walked towards Pao the owner of the teashop. My arms grew warm, and I stared at him wide eyed. _Fire bender._

"What can I help you with sir?"

"My Nephew and I are refugee's looking for jobs, I have always had a desire to work in a teashop as magnificent as this one."

I instantly saw Pao's eyes glaze over with happiness. Anyone could bargain with the old fool if they mentioned something good about this place.

"You gonna let Pao hire them Rei?" one of the soldiers asked as I smiled.

"With all the trouble you boys give me, I could use some help around here."

I walked towards Pao, I knew this guy was fire nation, but why did he seem so sincere about working in this place? A spy? Or worse…

"Rei?" Pao's voice knocked me from my thoughts. "Meet Mushi, he will be starting work tomorrow as well as his nephew-?"

"Lee, but since he was named after his father, we call him Junior."

I snickered and caught the old man looking at me with a weird expression.

"Why my dear, where did you get such a scar on your hand?"

I wanted to growl at the observant old crony, but held my composure.

"When I was little I decided to touch one of the candles my mother was burning, turns out that fire is hot."

He laughed a hearty laugh and smiled.

"I believe I am going to enjoy working at this place, I wish I could say the same for my nephew though."

"I wouldn't worry too much, this place kind of grows on you."

"Yes struggle against the shore only make the jagged stones smooth."

"But use too much pressure and the stone will crack," I replied as he raised an eyebrow. "Well Pao, I am done for today. See you tomorrow Mushi, I look forward to it."

"As do I Rei."

The walk from Pao's Family Teahouse was not very far. I reached my apartment in only a few minutes and sat down on the floor cross legged. Why? That question wouldn't stop running through my head. Why? Why did that old man look so much like the dragon of the west? The same man who took my family away from me. Why? Why did he seem wiser than many spirits, and kind like the spirit of the moon? Why? Why was he here with his nephew in Ba Sing Se?

I shook my head clearing my thoughts placing the candle and the bowl of water on the ground. I was once told that even the Avatar had a hard time using both water and fire at the same time consecutively. Like the bending of one element caused a battle with the other and therefore he had to stop the bending of one before he could use the other.

I lit fire in my right palm and made the water circle my left.

Why was it that I was able to use both at the same time? Water and Fire were natural enemies and yet, my mother and father fell in love, and the spirits blessed me with the skill of balance. To balance good and evil, pride and humility, fire and water.

Frustrated I growled as the fire and water began to dance the dance of fate. I hated it here, I wanted my family back, and I wanted to find the Avatar so I could get this over and done with. Damn!

The fire grew and quickly I stopped it, hoping no one was watching the orange glow through the window.

Morning and night were similar to me since sleep was not something I came by easy lately. Whenever my body was tired, my mind would be going a mile a minute, making it difficult to concentrate on anything besides the Avatar, and as of late, the newest fire bender in Ba Sing Se also drew my attention.

I dressed in my simple earth uniform, khaki colored pants with a green stripe and a shirt bearing the same color. They weren't the most exciting uniforms, but they made me blend in, which was precisely what I needed.

Closing and locking the door, I left the apartment and headed towards my place of employment. It wasn't the best place to work in town, but Pao was somewhat tolerable and didn't ask me questions, and the guests were amusing. I guess in the long run the best place to work besides working here would be to not work at all.

I noticed the boy standing against the wall of the building next to the cabbage cart. I doubt he saw me watching him, but I could definitely feel his eyes on me.

_Good going, he probably saw you last night!_

Sometimes my mind jumped to conclusions so I just snickered to myself and kept walking. If he wanted to claim anything, he was going to have to get through my many fans.

I pushed open the door of the teahouse, the familiar chime ringing through my ears.

"Aa Rei I'm glad you're here, I was just explaining the basic idea of things to your fellow coworkers. Now let me just go and find you aprons. Feel free to help yourself to some tea."

Pao left as I walked closer to Iroh, or Mushi and his nephew. If he wasn't lying about the last part then I only needed one thing to confirm my suspicions.

"I wouldn't drink tha-" I started but was unable to finish as Mushi spit the tea out. "I tried to warn you."

"This! It's nothing but hot leaf juice!"

His distaste was humorous and I was caught off guard as the other member began to speak.

"That's what all tea is Uncle!"

He turned with his arms crossed as I tried to conceal my gasp. The scar on his left eye, could've only been caused by fire bending, and if my assumptions about the crazy old man were true, then this could only be the banished fire prince, Zuko.

"Nonsense Junior! I will fix this!"

Mushi set to work as I looked over at Lee, his eyes held more than hate, it was an emotion I couldn't place, but for some reason I found myself wanting to try.

"What the heck happened? Pao's tea actually tastes good? Rei please tell me God finally decided to bless him with some tea making ability!"

I laughed at Hoka winking.

"Nope, but the key to great tea is that man over there."

I pointed towards where Mushi was standing as his nephew barked out orders and he brewed. Iroh really had a knack for this, like if he wasn't a terrible fire soldier that murdered my family, tea making would've made a great career choice.

"I'll get another lychee tea Rei!"

"Coming right up Daiki!" I replied walking towards the two fire benders, one in his glory, the other grumpy.

"How do you put up with this! These men are terrible."

"Oh don't let the boys get to you. They just come here to poke fun anyways, if they think it's making you angry they`re just going to do it more," I replied telling Iroh my orders.

"You have a natural grace about you Miss Rei, but also the fire to put these men in their place," Iroh affirmed putting the drinks on my tray.

"I guess I'm just good at relating to people," I replied.

The tea shop was the busiest it had ever been. I guess word got out quickly that for once in Pao's life the tea was actually good. I had to admit that the tips I made that day weren't bad either.

I was clearing off the tables as Iroh and Zuko, Mushi and Lee, began whispering. I caught words like work, commoner, and prince and shook my head. I wonder what it would be like to be royalty one day, and banished the next.

I tossed my apron into the basket and thought of what to spend my tips on. The earth country festival was coming up soon, perhaps a new kimono? Ugh, I hated shopping.

"Goodnight Mushi! Goodnight Lee!"

"Goodnight Rei!" Mushi replied and I simply received a grumble from Lee.

I stepped out of the store, taking in the cool crisp air as I took the ever familiar road back to my place. That's when I noticed the mysterious boy I saw earlier only this time, he looked me in the eye.

"I'd be careful if I were you," he stated as I raised my eyebrow. "Those two men you're working with, they're fire benders."

"You know," I replied with a hard expression. "I wouldn't accuse people of such, if you have no proof to back it, especially here in Ba Sing Se."

I walked past him ignoring the words he was saying. He was stirring up trouble and the last thing I needed was my chance to find the Avatar going up in smoke.


	2. Mushi and Lee, I Know Your Secret

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. OMG, can't believe this, but I have twenty six chapters of this story written and have somehow misplaced the lanyard with the USB drive they were on. Luckily I have the first few on fanfiction so hopefully I'll find it, otherwise I'm going to be kicking myself for that...)**

**CHAPTER TWO: Mushi and Lee, I Know Your Secret**

I woke up earlier than normal. Sighing I headed towards the bath hoping to find a way to relax before the day fully began. My dreams were becoming more vivid with every day that passed, and without the guidance of my mother, or grandfather I felt lost. Iroh, the general who took everything from me, was within reach, but somehow I couldn't justify attacking him.

_He is a good man._

Perhaps the mistakes he made in the past were something that changed the way he lived his life. Maybe making tea and giving advice was his new found purpose. However, even if he had changed, there was still his nephew, the banished prince to worry about. Word had it that since Fire Lord Ozai banished him, his sole purpose in life was to capture the Avatar, but I knew I could not let that happen.

I added heat to the bath water and sunk deeper into the warmth. What was my destiny? I had no guidance, and I was expected to figure this out on my own? Any sign that I was going in the right direction would've been nice.

I dressed for work again, slowly making my way back to the apartment from the public bath located in the building. It was hardly used so the chances of anyone coming in were slim.

I opened the door to my apartment when the door next to mine opened. I hadn't expected to have neighbors. I waited with the door slightly ajar as the occupants of next door walked out.

"I'm sick of this Uncle! I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life! I want the Avatar and I want my honor back!"

I held my breath as Iroh spoke.

"Now Prince Zuko, I'd keep quieter about that. Ba Sing Se has a very high level of security; you wouldn't want to get caught would you?"

They're voices grew dim as I closed the door to my apartment. So my assumptions were dead on, and yet for some reason I felt an inexplicable pull towards them. I hated the Fire Nation for what they were forcing the world to endure, but I was still half Fire Nation, so I pegged my draw to them as being some sense of peasant duty to the royalty of the nation.

"Pao! We need more teapots to brew with," I stated looking at an absolutely giddy Pao. "Uh...You okay?"

"I'm great Rei! Just great! I'll add teapots to the list of things I need to get the shop!"

Well that was weird. So I left the owner to absorb every last bit of praise and gold he could about his shop, and went back out front to help the whiney Prince and his Uncle with the serving of the customers.

"Take this to table four please Rei!"

I nodded at Iroh and walked towards the table to see a face I had no desire to see.

"What're you doing here!" I demanded slamming the single cup of tea in front of him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe beautiful!" he replied with a smirk. Obviously not caring at all about the glare I was sending his way. "My name is Jet."

"I could care less what your name is," I growled. "I suggest you leave this place."

Apparently we were making a scene because soon I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"This kid bothering you Rei?"

Jet seemed unfazed by the large military soldier standing next to me. Then all of a sudden he raised his hands as if to surrender. Which judging by his personality, seemed far too easy.

"Fine I'll go," he stated getting up from his chair and tossing two copper pieces down on the table. "But I'll be back."

I walked back towards Iroh to get the next batch of orders, when I saw Huika stand up, his large size towering over Zuko.

"That's the wrong tea boy!"

I wanted to smack my forehead. What was it with this place? The men here had a tendency to be more moody than me.

"I didn't screw anything up!" Zuko's voice was like ice as he spoke. "You told me the wrong order!"

"Lee! Why don't you go and get the boxes from the back?"

Iroh's suggestion was a perfect distraction, but as Zuko turned to leave, he accidently knocked the tea across the table.

"All right, that's it boy!"

Sensing something like this was coming, I made it to them just in time to stop the fist of the pissed off earth bender.

"Now now, calm down, no use crying over spilled tea. I'll just get you another cup."

Huika seemed satisfied and Zuko grumbled the entire way back to his Uncle.

"I can't believe this! I hate it here!"

I would've expected fire to come from his hands at any moment, but luckily he was able to control it.

"Ugh I'm going outside!"

I looked towards Iroh for answers, and watched as the old man scanned the practically empty teahouse. The only table left was Huika's and I knew he wouldn't leave until he got his new cup of tea, but at the same time, I figured Zuko was probably wallowing in his own self pity.

"I'll take this to the big guy, but I'd appreciate it if you could rally up my nephew."

I guffawed as Iroh walked away. What made him think I could get through the thick headed prince? Okay Anara, time to test your people skills.

I walked outside to find Zuko sitting on the back step of the shop.

"All right Sparky, why exactly did you blow up in there?"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to approach the situation, since I watched his knuckles whiten and he stood and turned so our faces were only inches apart.

"Do _not_ call me Sparky!"

I held my hands up in defense as he backed off ever so slightly.

"I hate having to work here! I've never had to work like this, and it upsets me to the point of wanting to blow up! Okay! Happy now. I bet you've never felt like this. They all seem to _love_ you in there."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was new once too okay! I had to work to gain their respect and friendship! Maybe if you actually smiled once in a while, the guys would lay off of you!"

His hands softened at his side and he turned to face away from me.

"That guy that was in here earlier did you know him?"

"You're going to have to be more specific Sparky."

He turned to glare at me, but clarified nonetheless.

"The one you got angry at, the young kid, did you know him?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't know him no. He's been hanging around here, warning me and such."

An emotion snapped through his eyes. Worry?

"What did he warn you about?"

"Nothing important," I replied to his tone just as icily, before calming myself down.

_Alright Anara you better hope you know what you're doing here._

"Two days from now, there's an Earth Nation festival, with bending demonstrations and shops and activities and also fireworks. Maybe going would help you adjust to working here? You know, it'll give you a break from having to serve grumpy earth soldiers tea."

"What makes you think I want to attend a festival about this nation?"

I wanted to smack that tone from his voice. He was arrogant, rude and downright mean, and yet he expected the world to bow to his feet.

"Fine then! Don't bother going, I just thought I'd do the nice thing and invite you since you seem to hate it so much here!"

I walked back inside the teashop where Iroh was cleaning up from today's customers.

"You're nephew is such a two year old!" I cried throwing my hands up in the air.

Iroh simply chuckled helping finish the last of the dishes.

"Lee has been through a lot to warrant his distaste of working here, and his anger towards certain actions of the customers. Although I do agree that he can be a little moody."

"Moody doesn't even begin to cover it Mushi," I replied as Mr. Sparky himself walked inside.

"So, this festival, what time does it start?"

I stood blinking as though I had just run into a hard wall. Was Zuko really considering going? After the big fit he just finished throwing about how he would _never_ attend one of these festivals.

"What festival?" Iroh asked obviously completely out of the loop.

"There is an Earth Nation festival in two days, and I asked Sparky here if he wanted to go, but apparently he was far too good to attend a peasant festival."

They both looked at me, and I wanted to mentally smack myself. Shit.

"It's easy to tell you both come from money. Sparky here doesn't seem to have any working skills what so ever, and since you're related, I just put two and two together."

"What a good observation," Iroh stated eyeing the scar on my hand yet again. "So Lee are you going to attend? It seems like fun!"

"The festival goes all day, but there are fireworks in the evening," I replied as Iroh got a starry look in his eyes.

"I love fireworks, Lee, if you do not take Miss Rei up on her offer, I'm afraid I will have too."

"I'll go. I need a day away from this place anyways."

I smirked. Anara-1 Zuko-0.

"Great!" I replied as I walked into Pao's office.

"Lee and I won't be here," I stated pointing to the calendar. "The festival is that day and we are both attending, I assume you and Mushi can hold down the fort?"

"Ya sure. Festival, Mushi fort," Pao replied still in a dreamy state from all the money he was bringing in. What an idiot.

"Good news Sparky, we got the day off."

"I said not to call me THAT!"

I snickered and turned it to a cough at the death glare the young prince was sending me.

"Perhaps we should head home, it is beginning to get late," Iroh stated removing his apron. Zuko and I followed suit and soon began the walk home.

"I had no idea we lived in the same building," Iroh muttered as I looked at the ground. Soon we were in front of our respective doors when I could hear the smile in his voice again. "Nor did I think we were neighbors! This is great! Isn't that right Lee!"

"Ya, just great."

Somehow the Prince's lack of enthusiasm did not surprise me.

"Well have a good night!" I replied quickly opening and locking my door. I filled my small bowl with water and sat down on the floor with my legs crossed.

The prince was amazingly hard to read, considering he was always displaying emotions. But the emotion that clouded what he truly felt was anger, and for some reason I couldn't break through it.

I knew that I couldn't risk fire bending with those two next door, but that didn't stop me from water bending. I twirled the water in my fingers. Turning it from water to ice, ice to steam, and then back to pure water again. I was certainly calmer when I practiced water bending. Fire could only bend by using and harnessing the power of a single emotion, but water, it flowed with any emotion.

Water was a powerful element, in a way that differed completely from Fire. Water was able to heal wounds, and give life, but it also gave skilled benders a dark ability.

I listened as a rat scampered across the floor of my apartment, which was no surprise when living in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. I looked at the rat, and slowly raised my hand, when suddenly the rat stopped moving and moved the way I commanded it.

This was the dark secret I knew, a secret that had apparently saved me from the Fire Nation soldier that killed my family. The very soldier who was next door.

I was able to draw water from sources other than rivers or ponds. The human body was eighty percent water, so when my life was in danger, I reached into the person's body, feeling their blood, their source of life flowing through them.

With this technique I saved my life. The technique of conquering a person's blood. A water benders darkest secret..

Blood Bending.

**(Woah Nelly! Ana has got quite the secret eh? Oh well, it can't be all that bad. Let me know what you think in a review!)**


	3. Back Off Jet!

**(A/N: Crackers! Thanks for the reviews guys! Im glad everyone is liking Anara :) but, i'll stop and let y'all read the chapter XD)**

**CHAPTER THREE: Back Off Jet!**

"**I**'ll take that one!" I told the shop owner as I pointed to the dark blue kimono with white and pale blue flowers. It would be nice to wear something fancier to the festival instead of the regular earth uniform.

"This will look lovely on you," the lady stated with a smile that reached her eye. "And hopefully the boy will be impressed as well."

I backtracked instantly waving my hands in the air.

"Oh no, no, no there's no boy."

"Sure sweetie," she replied as I felt the heat rise in my face.

Silly old woman, not knowing anything. Zuko and I were going to the festival, so that hopefully getting a day off would make him happier. I was sick and tired of hearing him complain about the fact he hated having to work for money.

I walked slowly through the streets taking in the life. I had today off as well, so I wondered how Sparky and the Uncle were fairing with the boys? Oh well, lately because of Iroh's great tea making skills, I had been making most of my money in tips, which, I was grateful for.

I turned into a small tavern and sat on a stool near the bar. I was parched due to the intense heat that had been drying out the city for the last few days.

"Cold lemonade...extra lemon, no sugar," I added. I liked the tang of the lemon, and found that the sugar ruined it.

"So, did you hear?" A soldier across the room whispered.

The tavern wasn't very full, so his voice carried across the room easily, even if he did not think so.

"Apparently the Princess of the Fire Nation is looking for her brother Prince Zuko and their Uncle Iroh, dragon of the west. Turns out the two lousy fire nation members are fugitives of their own nation."

I raised an eyebrow and focused on my drink. Those two idiots were obviously drunk if they were talking so openly about this stuff.

"Serves em' right," The other replied as I finished off my drink, paying the man and walking back into the scorching heat of outside.

Those men were stupid to talk out loud about such a matter, especially when they didn't know who could be listening to their conversation in the first place. The Dai Li didn't take kindly to anyone wanting to stir up trouble within the wall.

I shook my head with a laugh.

_Better them than me I guess._

That's when I felt a hand press against my shoulder. What part of leave me alone was this boy not understanding.

"Back off Jet!" I scathed turning to face him. The bastard smirked at me and I quickly noticed he was not alone.

"Sorry about this!" The smaller boy?-No girl, said glaring at the same person I was. "He's obsessed."

"I'm just trying to protect her from them! She obviously can't protect herself."

I froze. I couldn't WHAT? Ugh this guy was an idiot.

_Don't kill Jet. Don't kill Jet._

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I questioned darkly.

"I'm just saying a girl like you needs protection, especially from fire nation scum."

If only you knew Jet.

The taller of their group placed a hand on Jet's shoulder's and without saying anything, Jet must've understood.

"You're right Longshot. Smeller Bee I'm sorry," he replied, but I still wasn't convinced. "Have a good day-?"

"None of your business."

I was in no mood to divulge my name to a guy who obviously wanted nothing more than to take out all the fire benders in the world. Wouldn't it hurt him to find out that I was actually a fire bender?

I walked into the tea shop, feeling weird as the shop was practically empty.

"What's up?" I asked casually as Zuko frowned and Iroh smiled a toothy grin. Hm, I wonder what Sparky would look like with a smile on his face for once.

"This place has been dead all day!" Zuko growled as Iroh looked at me.

"It turns out Rei, that your company plays a big part in the number of people that walk through the doors."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ya right. You guys dig to deep into stuff, I'm sure everyone is just busy getting ready for the Earth Kingdom festival."

Iroh chuckled and eyed the package I was carrying. "So what did you buy?"

"Normally I don't like to show people what I bought, but since you've been so great to me-" I opened the package and pulled out the kimono and purple obi.

"This is exquisite! Don't you agree Lee?" He looked around, and I figured Zuko was probably out back. "I'm sure he agrees."

I laughed as Iroh sat next to me. Should one really be this happy when she's around the very person that destroyed her life? My desire for revenge and my sad ability to understand reason were having quite the argument.

"So Rei," Iroh started as I put the kimono away. "What is a nice, sweet, young girl like you doing working in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se? I just find it hard with your mannerisms that you belong here."

I got defensive.

"Perhaps the pot should not call the kettle black," I snapped. "Ugh sorry Mushi, I didn't mean that."

I didn't like being angry at people, but my past, and my earlier home life were both touchy subjects for me.

"Sometimes the armadillo sheep must leave the care of the herd, even if the chance of being eaten by a moose lion increases."

"Your words speak truths then?" Iroh asked and I nodded.

"I guess the short reason of why I'm here is because the fire nation destroyed my family and then I was adopted by an Earth Nation General and his wife and now I'm working for Pao in this teashop with you and Lee."

"For obviously being through a lot, your attitude towards things is much different from my nephew's."

"Li just goes about it in the wrong way," I replied

"Maybe you could give him some pointers!" Iroh was suddenly happy again and two cups of tea were placed in front of them.

"Since the shop is dead, I figured you might want some tea," Li stated and Iroh looked weary.

"Did you brew this yourself nephew?"

"Of course."

Iroh grimaced and I let out a small giggle. Something that seemed easier when I was around them.

"So boys, how about a nice refreshing game of Pai Sho?" I asked.

"W-what? You play that silly old person game too!"

Iroh pulled out his tiles and I found my box stashed under the shelf. I hadn't had a good opponent in a long time, and figured Iroh would be a good challenge.

"It's not a silly old person game Lee. In fact it can be quite calming, maybe you should try it. Your attitude could use some calming."

Zuko flared and I rolled my eyes. The boy could seriously not take a joke.

I placed the white lotus tile down on the board, as Iroh raised his eyebrow.

"Not many people play with that tile first…"

Zuko pulled up the chair next to mine as I shrugged.

"My grandfather taught me how to play. Even though my mother and father were killed, he found me and we still keep in touch."

_Woah, hold it Anara that was a lot of information to give away to _these_ people._

"You obviously spend too much time with him. You even talk like an old person."

"Can it Sparky!" I growled and continued to match Iroh's playing style. It was practically the same as my Grandfathers'.

"You're very good Miss Rei. Your Grandfather taught you well."

"I like to think so," I replied as we finished putting the game away.

Zuko looked extremely bored watching Iroh and I battle with tiles, but I found Pai Sho was a game where the playing style told you a lot about a person. And I found that maybe; Iroh was in fact, redeeming every bad thing he had done, by trying to help his nephew.

"So how long have the two of you been travelling anyways? "

"Oh you know," Zuko started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"A while." Iroh replied.

"And when was the last time you actually had a decent meal?"

They both looked sheepish as I laughed and picked up my small parcel I had purchased earlier.

"Look, I still have enough tips left to buy us all something good to eat. I figured that since you helped bring the customers in, that I kind of owe you Mushi, and Lee can come because it's fun to watch him explode at stuff."

"I do not explo-" He started before catching himself. I laughed and helped them close up the empty shop. No point being open if there were no customers, especially if Iroh drank the tea.

"So what were you guy's thinking for dinner?"

"Anything hot," Iroh replied licking his lips and holding his belly. "It's extremely good hearted of you to do this Rei."

"Ya ya, stop thanking me already," I muttered opening the door to one of the high end restaurants in the lower ring.

To my dismay, I noticed two earth bending soldiers sitting along the side of the wall. I really hoped they behaved, nothing was more annoying than a bunch of know-it-alls picking a fight with the refugee's.

"What can I get you to drink?" Our waitress asked as I smiled at her.

"I'll get fresh water please Nari!"

"Who's your friend Rei?" She asked looking at Zuko.

I loved coming here because Nari was one of the best people in the Lower Ring to talk too. She was funny, and she would never sell you out to the Dai Li.

"Lee Nari, Nari Lee."

"I am Mushi," He stated shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you miss Nari. You're very nice."

"Well any friend of Rei's is a friend of mine." She smiled and gazed towards the very soldiers I saw before.

"Be careful Rei, something tells me those guys are just looking for trouble."

I nodded as she took Iroh and Zuko's orders.

"For being high end, this place is still dingy," Zuko stated with distaste.

"Lower Ring remember? For some people living in this area we are eating like kings at the moment." I told him as Nari returned with our drinks. I still kept a side glance towards those soldiers.

"What would everyone like to eat?"

"Nothing for me thanks," I told her, as both Zuko and Iroh looked at me incredulously. "What? I had a big lunch."

Which was a lie, but I had no desire to eat, considering my attention was elsewhere.

"Roasted bark chips and a fried worm-slug," Iroh replied as Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Just the bark chips."

"Of course," Nari replied, looking uneasy about having to go back to _said_ table. "I swear, they have more than enough money to eat elsewhere yet they choose here."

I nodded flicking my hair behind my head.

"Ugh! What was that!," one shouted standing up. "You idiot you spilt my sake!"

"I didn't do it!" The other cried when finally the shop owner walked out.

"Gentleman, please leave, if you don't I will have no choice but to call for the Dai Li."

"Fine, we were just leaving. I couldn't stand eating this crappy lower ring food anyways."

They both laughed smugly as they walked away. Well at least my water bending skills made them leave, and luckily for me, no one even seemed to notice.

"Bunch of uncivilized dolts," Zuko muttered as I smirked at him.

"Wow Sparky! You've got quite the vocabulary there don't ya!"

"I'm not in the mood Rei!"

I rolled my eyes at him, something I found he made me do quite often, and Nari returned with their meals. Iroh seemed to love his meal, Zuko seemed to have the opposite approach to his, picking and slowly inspecting each chip as if someone were to poison him.

"So Rei, what do your mother and father do?" Iroh asked as I practically spat my water all over the table.

"My mother and father? Well uh they...stay at home. Ya, they look after me, and since they inherited money they don't need to work."

Wow. I really needed to work on how to lie on the spot.

"I wonder, since they seem so prestigious, if I would know their surname."

"Ugh no," I coughed out taking another drink of water. Gaining my composure I replied back, "probably not".

"If you had such a good home life, why run away to this," Zuko questioned as my blood boiled.

"First off Hot-Stuff, I did _not_ run away. Second, I wouldn't question the home life of others, especially when the answers may frighten you," I replied and wanted to wipe that smirk right of his princely mug.

"I can handle it,."

I growled and Iroh must've sensed the tension.

"All right kids, I think we're finished here, besides you're going to have a long day at the festival tomorrow remember? Miss Rei you will need a good night rest if you want to look your best tomorrow."

"Who said anything about looking my best?"

"You did," Iroh replied with a smile. "When you bought that kimono today."

We pushed in our chairs as I paid for our meal, giving Nari a hefty tip, since, she needed it more than I did. I opened the door to my apartment and stopped turning to the over-emotional prince.

"Aright Lee, I'll be there to get you when the sun reaches its peak in the sky okay?"

"Whatever," Zuko replied walking inside his apartment.

_Lousy no good excuse for a man._

I curled up on my small futon after setting my kimono on the table. Tomorrow would be good for both Zuko and I. I can tell that deep down he's simply struggling to find who he is. Sometimes, I wished my Grandfather was here to offer the same advice he gave me, to those with similar problems.

However, something told me that Zuko needed to figure this out on his own. Even the help of his Uncle could only guide the ostrich-horse to water, but it could never make it drink.


	4. The Earth Kingdom Festival

**(A/N: Again guys thanks for the reviews! Here we have some developments begining lol. I know that when Iroh gives the speech for the elements it's a little bit different than Anara's, but again, I wanted to tweek it slightly to fit my idea of her character XD Enjoy)**

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Earth Kingdom Festival**

"C'mon sun, can't you just give me five more minutes to sleep in for once?"

I knew my question was in vain. The sun rose when it wanted to, and the moon took over when the sun's energy was gone, or so I was told.

I put my hair into a tie and even with it put up it still hung to the middle of my back. I left two small strands to frame my face and proceeded to tie my kimono.

I had forgotten how much of a pain it was to dress formally without someone to help you. Once I finally finished making an exquisite bow out of the obi I considered myself complete.

Despite my pale skin and eyes that usually stood out against my dark hair, the kimono disguised that, which I loved. The pale flowers made my eyes stand out, and instead of making them look different, I found that for once, I looked normal.

I looked outside the window and smiled. The sun was shining and it looked absolutely gorgeous outside, perfect weather to enjoy a festival.

_I don't even think Zuko's bad mood could put me down today._

I was in a spectacular mood, which was something I hadn't experienced in many years. I walked out my door running into Iroh who had just finished closing his.

"Oops, sorry Mushi," I stated blushing a little as the old man smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Miss Rei. I'm sure Lee will be surprised to see you so dressed up."

"What a girl can't dress up once and a while? You knew I bought this yesterday!"

"That's true," Iroh replied. "But I don't think my nephew thought you would follow through with wearing it. You look like royalty."

"Haha," my sarcastic tone did not go unnoticed. "Isn't it a little early for jokes?"

"Funny, that was the same thing Lee said this morning..."

I laughed and sent him a smile.

"Have a good day at work Mushi!"

He walked away and I sighed.

_Mom and Dad, please forgive me for letting the fact that Iroh killed you both die right here. I can feel the good in him, and lately I find it hard to believe he would ever hurt anyone. Then my rational side kicks in and tells me that he was a Fire Nation soldier and one of the best. Please send me some guidance._

I turned the knob to Zuko's apartment, and wasn't at all surprised to be met with the Prince giving me a scowl.

"Alright Sparky-McGrumpy-Pants, not even you can ruin my good mood today, so come on!" I grabbed his hand and tried to ignore the electricity I felt.

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

He seemed to be looking me over and I tried to stop the crimson color from returning to my cheeks, but my body had a mind of its own.

"You look..." he started and I raised an eyebrow. "Better than normal."

Smooth Prince, real smooth.

"Thanks I guess," I replied as we walked out of the building,

The sunlight against my skin was amazing. Working in the teashop from morning till night had put a serious damper on my ability to absorb some vitamin D.

"So what do you want to see first?" I asked and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Me? This is your little adventure, you get to pick."

Okay, so he was being a party-pooper, I should've expected this. We walked into the grounds, and it was amazing to see all the people who had attended. Many of them were lower ring, some middle ring members and many Dai Li guards were also among the people, but today was about fun, not worry.

"Okay Sparky, my vote is that we check out the bending demonstrations since that should be starting right away."

"Fine, and stop calling me by that stupid nickname."

"Aw, sorry Junior but that aint gonna happen!"

I laughed as he turned away from me. Why was it that boys were so childish? Oh that's right, because they mature far slower than the female population.

"Please gather round for the demonstration of the amazing ability that is earth bending."

The man's voice drew a crowd and Zuko and I grabbed seats near the front. He seemed super unhappy about my enthusiasm.

A silence fell over the crowd and a large muscled man walked out on to the stage. He slowly pulled his arms against his side, and jutted them out in a quick movement, pushing the earth towards the audience and stopping just before it hit the first row.

"He's got amazing control."

Zuko scoffed at the guy whose words obviously pissed the prince off.

The demonstrator then proceeded to make a circle like movement and then his arms struck to each side, causing a rock to be carved into the Earth Nation symbol.

I clapped and nudged Zuko to clap as well. Even if he hated this, the earth bender on stage was doing amazing.

"I don't see why we have to sit here and watch this," he practically growled out. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh calm down already, beside's I asked what you wanted to do, and you never gave me an answer, therefore we are watching this amazing bending display."

Anara-2 Zuko-0.

The man continued to manipulate the earth. Causing craters and hills, and carved the earth into people and objects. He had such control over his element and never once stuttered. He was a great performer as well, he acknowledged the people every time he shaped the earth. It was extraordinary

The man finally completed his display and the entire crowd rose to give him a standing ovation, I was included. Zuko however still wore a pout.

"That was amazing," I stated walking towards the small bridge. "He had such power!"

"That wasn't power, those were simply fancy dance moves," Zuko stated as I turned to look at him.

"What do you have against these people? Bending is an amazing talent, no matter what the element."

He seemed taken-a-back by my display, but he was now starting to take my good mood and throw it in the ocean.

"Fire is the element commanded by power," he told me as we looked into the stream. Thank god the water was here to calm me down.

"No it's not," I replied." In fact earth isn't even commanded by power. Power is something one gains from bending the elements."

"Okay know-it-all, what do you think the elements are then? If you know so much?"

"You're just angry because I called you out on something," I muttered but carried on. "The bending of Earth is not power per se, but its strength. Earth benders must be incredibly strong, yet controlled to force the earth to move at their will. Do you get it?"

"Okay, I'll bite. Who taught you this? You're Grandfather?" He asked.

I nodded and decided to continue on,

"Fire does not require strength, but draws its power from emotion. The user focuses in on something they feel, unfortunately for most fire benders, its anger. Then the user forces this emotion to come forth through the bending that they are doing.

The bending of air requires extreme concentration. For there are many particles that make up air, one must be extremely in tune with those particles to bend them in such an order to create complete air bending. One's focus must be stronger than one's determination when bending this element."

Judging from the lack of expression on Zuko's face he was either grumpy again, or actually interested, and I really hoped it was the latter.

"Then there is water. It's a changing element having many forms, so the person using its power must be able to handle change. They must be fluid and calm, but fierce and tough when they need to be. It's the most complicated of the elements."

I looked back into the pond, hating the fact that I had to keep my bending a secret for the time being. I finally understood what Mom meant about a part of me missing.

"You sound like Uncle," Zuko stated and I laughed.

"Your Uncle is very wise, so you're saying I'm wise?"

I batted my eyelashes for effect as Zuko coughed.

"To some Uncle is wise, other's question his sanity."

"Oh come off it Lee. Try and enjoy yourself please? I didn't ask you to come so that you could be a grouch about everything."

He shrugged.

"I didn't think I was being grouchy."

_Obviously he's so used to acting like that, he doesn't realize when he's actually doing it._

"Ooh, look! The game booths! Let's go!"

Yanking his arm, I pulled him behind me, ignoring his protests. I was going to make this guy have fun if it was the last thing I did.

"Step right up if you think you can win!"

We walked closer to the booth...**Whack a Badger Mole**

"See this looks like fun!" I stated.

"Oh yeah lets attack a bunch of fake animals."

Okay, apparently he wasn't going to make my job easy.

"Sir, do you and your lady want to play?"

"She's not my lady!"

"I'm not his lady!" I declared at the same time Zuko spoke. Why did everyone assume that? "But yes we'll play."

"So the object of the game is to hit the moles, whoever whacks the most before the buzzer runs out wins!"

They were controlling the game through earth bending which was amazing. I had never been to a festival like this before, actually this was the first festival I had been too ever.

"On your mark," he declared as I raised my mallet. "GO!"

And the game began, as Zuko and I continued to slam the mallet on top of every mole we could see, and when the buzzer finally went off, the outcome was not surprising.

"You win sir!"

Zuko had hit one more than me, and seemed surprised. I smiled at him, and he smirked. Well that was close to a true smile.

"Which prize would you like?"

He pointed to a string of stuffed animals, panda-lions, ostrich-horses, armadillo-sheep, turtle-ducks.

"I'll take that one," Zuko stated pointing to the panda-lion as the man grabbed it down.

No sooner did it touch Zuko's hands, then it was being thrust into mine.

"Here, you have this," he said with no emotion.

I could feel my face heat up and shook my head.

"You won it fair and square Sparky, it's your prize."

"Gee thanks," he replied. "But I think you'd like it more than me."

I found it in my hands again, and knew that giving it back to the Prince would simply result in another argument. So I looked at it, and found that the patches around the eyes sort of reminded me of Zuko. I wonder what he would do if I started calling him Patchy?

"So what now Miss Organization?"

I smirked and pointed to another game booth.

"More Games!"

"You're such a kid," he told me as I stuck my tongue out at him. "And you just keep proving my point."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my nose high in the air; I could practically feel the attitude pouring out of me.

Thirty games, a meal, and a puppet show later, we were back at the small bridge. The sun was just beginning to set, which meant the fireworks would be happening anytime.

"Lee can I ask you a question?"

We had stopped at the one side of the bridge, and I took Zuko's silence as a yes.

"Why is it that you're so angry all the time?"

The tightening of his knuckles against the wood of the bridge did not go unnoticed by me.

"If you're angry at someone or something, it's best to let it out, because exploding unnecessarily at someone, especially your Uncle will not solve the problem."

Okay here I was, the one who wanted to go and have a good time tonight, and I had to open my big mouth. Well the damage that came from this would be entirely my fault.

"You know _nothing_ about me." He spoke each word as its own sentence.

I nodded and looked him in the eye.

"You are right, I know nothing about you. I see you as an over-emotional kid who gets mad at his uncle for things that aren't his fault simply because it's easier than facing the truth. Tell me Lee, am I anywhere near close?"

His grip loosened and I looked into his eyes, almost as though a sense of understanding flashed through them. I turned my gaze back to the sunset, the colors cooling my emotions.

"I know I really have no authority to say anything about you because, -well, you said it yourself, I know nothing about you, but for some reason, I think I can understand why you're angry, Like Mushi, we can forgive you for the way you act, because deep down, we'd act the same if we endured the same thing you did."

I tried to make my reasoning as vague as possible, since he still didn't know that I had figured out who they were.

"You're far too understanding," Zuko muttered.

I sent him a big toothy grin. "Nah, I just have a tendency to see the good in people."

And for the first time in the last three days, Zuko smiled back at me. Even if it was a small soft smile, it was still a smile.

"Woah Sparky! That was like a full-blown smile! You should do that more often, it suits you!"

Zuko scowled and I laughed, so much for that lasting. I was caught off guard as a loud bang erupted through the sky.

"Look Lee! The fireworks are starting!"

This was the first time I had ever watched the fireworks. As a kid, I didn't get out much, so I guess moving to Ba Sing Se served more than the purpose of finding the Avatar; it allowed me to relive the childhood I never got.

"They're so beautiful!"

"Amazing," Zuko stated.

Maybe he didn't start off happy, but I was pretty sure I had broken through some of his anger tonight, and that was more than I was expecting to accomplish. I knew that deep down Zuko was a good person, and believed that he just needed to hear it more from the people who cared about him.

_Whoa, since when do I care about Zuko?_

Ever since I learned about him, his past, his reasons for why he is the way he is. I did have a tendency to try and make people feel better, but something told me this went further than that, this wasn't a feeling I could brush off as nothing.

_Why could nothing ever be easy for me?_

**(A/N: Let me know what you think ;) )**


	5. Friends and Enemies

**(A/N: Happy new year! And to celebrate, here is the new chapter a few days early XD)**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Friends and Enemies**

_Three Week later…_

I woke up feeling completely refreshed; I seemed to be sleeping far more easily than normal lately. I had no complaints about it either, since this made me happier, and therefore I was able to handle Zuko's mood swings much better.

Zuko had changed since the night of the festival, but he changed for what Iroh and I considered the better. He was still his grumpy self most of the time, but he was a little bit more controlling over his anger. He lashed out about things far less often, and was even starting to earn more tips because of it.

We talked almost every chance we got, and I had to say that what was once a simple acquaintanceship was now more a friendship. Yet when Iroh called us out on it-

_Deny. Deny. Deny._

"Wake up sleepy head!" I called knocking on the door.

Iroh had left earlier, since he was promoted to team leader of the teashop. The way his eyes lit up when Pao said that, still made me chuckle.

"Alright, I'm coming," he called and slowly opened the door.

His hair had grown slightly longer since we first met, and this length really suited him. It definitely made him more attractive.

_Whoa Ana! Back up!_

"So Sparky are we taking bets on how many customers you're gonna piss off today?"

"You're hilarious Rei," he replied and I laughed. Well at least Sparky was getting better at understanding sarcasm.

We walked into the shop and proceeded to tie our aprons on. Iroh babbled on about the new tea he had brewed and hoped that the customers liked it.

I opened the doors and the customers flooded in. After the festival, the amount of people that walked in and out of Pao's tea shop had practically tripled. I guess with all the people there was, word was spread like wildfire. I had never been so exhausted from working here than I had been these last couple of weeks.

"Two green, one chai, and one jasmine Mushi!" I called out as he waved to me acknowledging my order.

Zuko was just as busy as me, but he still had a hard time serving a large amount of tables.

"You fellows doing okay?" I asked taking their empty tea cups.

"We're doing great Rei. I don't know what happened to that other kid, but please thank whatever gave him the attitude adjustment," the man stated as I laughed.

"I will surely do that."

I waved goodbye to them and took my next table, feeling similar to a hen with its head cut off.

It was late in the day when finally the volume of people had died down tremendously. I poured myself a cup of green tea and sat in one of the booths near the window. It had finally rained the past two nights, and judging from the clouds that were starting together, tonight looked like it would be a large storm as well.

"That was crazy. You're so quick."

Zuko plopped down next to me as I shrugged.

"I've been doing it for almost six months, I should be somewhat decent at serving by now. You're even doing better than ever Lee. I mean look at all those tips."

I was pretty sure a small amount of scarlet made its way up the neck of the man next to me, but he was sure a lot better at controlling it than I was.

"Ya…" he trailed off.

The chime on the door went off and I sighed.

"Well so much for some down time," I stated finishing the last of my tea. "Come on Sparky."

And I smiled on the inside, because he never turned angry when I called him that anymore.

We made our way slowly, helping the tables get their drinks and trying our hardest to keep the customers in a good mood. Iroh even came out and about to give us a hand.

"This is the best tea in the city!" One man stated dramatically as I held in a laugh.

"The secret ingredient," Iroh started, "Is love."

I could no longer contain my laughter and tried to keep the dishes steady as I walked to the sink. Iroh could be a real character when he wanted too, and Zuko's expression at his Uncle's words was just as hilarious.

"I think you're due for a raise!" Pao stated walking out of the back. He must've noticed how busy it was. He had been basking in his glory for the last little while and spending so much time in his office, I almost forgot he owned this place.

Just then, the door flew open and all the heads flew to the person standing there.

_Jeez Jet, do you need me to speak in another language for you to understand?_

"I'm tired of waiting!" He exclaimed as I put the dishes down and walked towards Iroh and Zuko. "These two men are fire benders!"

Iroh and Zuko kept their expressions unemotional as Jet drew two hook like swords from his back. Why did I see this turning ugly fast?

The people of the shop looked at Jet incredulously and he seemed to grow frustrated.

"I know they're fire benders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

This kid wasn't very good at making a strong argument.

"He works in a teashop…" One of the customers stated slowly, as if Jet was having problems thinking clearly.

"He's a fire bender! I'm telling you!"

"Okay Jet that's enough accusations," I stated as he walked closer to me.

"Drop your swords boy!" One of the soldiers stated rising. "Nice and easy."

Seriously Jet must've been going crazy. This was Ba Sing Se, the city of secrets, the soldiers here were made to silence those who spoke out against the perfect ways of the city. He obviously didn't care much for his life.

"You'll have to defend yourself," he muttered walking closer yet to the three of us. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do!"

The soldier reached for his sword, but another hand flew out and took it instead.

_Zuko…no._

"You want a show? I'll give you a show!" He stated pulling the sword into two.

I looked to Iroh for an answer, but it seemed he was also worried about his Nephew.

I pulled Iroh out of the way as Zuko used his leg and kicked one of the wooden tables towards Jet. Jet narrowly missed it, but continued to meet Zuko with moves of his own as well. Their swords clashed head on, as the customers stood by scared to move even an inch.

"Alright boys knock it off already! Jet look, I think you've made your point, they're not fire benders!" I cried out but they both ignored me.

_Stupid idiotic men!_

"There is no point in trying to get through to them Miss Rei. This is a battle for those two alone," Iroh stated and I scoffed.

"There shouldn't even be a fight going on in the first place!"

Was I the only here listening to reason?

Luckily the fight had made its way outside, and I was glad to see that Zuko could hold his own against the kid. Of course, my heart was still going crazy with worry.

"Okay since you're not going to stop…Let's go Lee!" I cried as Iroh raised his eyebrow at me. "What? Either leave em or join em. And since I'd rather not join, cheering Lee on seems like the best alternative."

Iroh laughed and soon he was cheering along with me. I almost thought the fight would never end, until the men in green finally decided to grace us with their presence.

"Drop your weapons!" The agent said as Jet and Zuko stepped away from each other.

"Arrest them! They're fire benders!" Jet cried.

_Okay boy, you've cried lion-sheep far too many times tonight._

"This poor boy is confused," Iroh stated lifting his hands to show indifference. "We're just simple refugees."

"This man destroyed my tea shop and harassed my employees!" Pao stated, somehow I figured he was more worried about Iroh quitting because of this, than anything.

"It's true sir! We saw the whole thing." One of the soldiers said.

"Yes sir! This kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city," I told him putting on my innocent face. Zuko gave me a look and I just winked at him.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you Rei."

"Come with us son," The Dai Li member said and surprisingly, Jet did not seem finished as he thrust his weapon right into the palm of the soldier.

_Not very smart are ya Jet?_

The agent then pulled the sword from his grip and earth bent the rock around his hands as some sort of cuff.

"You don't understand! They're fire nation! You have to believe me!"

"Oh give it a rest Jet," I told him as he continued to be pulled away.

The crowd made its way back inside as I ran up to Zuko. I grabbed his shoulders frantically looking over him, I never saw him get hit, but I figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

"You idiot," I cried hitting his shoulder with my fist. "What if you had gotten hurt huh? Think of what I would've had to go through finding a new partner to help me serve those crazy men!"

Iroh laughed, and Zuko gave me a small smile but deep down, I was scared. What If Zuko had given Jet what he wanted, what if the Dai Li took him and Iroh away instead? It hurt to think about the ifs.

"You got any chai tea left Iroh? I really need to calm down."

Iroh laughed as we headed back into the teashop. My body seemed to be dealing with a battle of its own.

v-v

The warm water felt great against my muscles. I was certain that every time Jet went in for strike I tensed up, and was certainly paying for it. I used water bending to freeze the water around my aching arm muscles. Ice was far better than warmth in this case.

For the first time in forever I felt completely lost. Did lying to keep Zuko and Iroh safe make me a bad person? The spirits were supposed to have blessed me with the gift to choose right over wrong, but in this case I was confused with my decision.

_Maybe it was time I paid grandfather a visit._

That however would be close to impossible. Getting into the Fire Nation was not something easily done, they had blockades and Fire Lord Ozai had enough soldiers to take me out no matter how skilled I was.

I looked at the ripples in the water, and in an instant it was like an epiphany had occurred.

_I need to be changing, just like the water._

I needed to be able to justify my decisions to myself, because only my heart could tell me right from wrong, and I never argued with the water.

I turned the ice back into a liquid and rose from the bath. I placed my under-dress on and tied my hair above my head, making my way back to the apartment.

"You need to think about how she's changed you Zuko!"

I opened my door, but stood outside hearing very clearly the words her neighbours were saying.

"I haven't changed Uncle."

"Prince Zuko! You may not see it, but Rei has helped you understand your anger, and for some reason she puts up with your mood swings."

I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"She is definitely different," Zuko stated with a sigh.

"Think about this hard Zuko. We have good lives starting for us here, if you continue your quest to find the avatar, all this could be taken away from us, and you could lose Rei as a friend."

"The only friend I need Uncle is my honour, and I will not get that back until I capture the Avatar!"

My eyes widened as I quickly closed my door. Zuko was hunting the Avatar to regain his honour.

What honour did one receive from taking away the world's only hope of peace? Was Zuko really going to follow through with that clouded idea for some invisible thing that in the end meant nothing? I had only known him for a few weeks, but was he really going to throw a friendship aside for honour?

What did the fire nation teach their people! I ignited a small amount of the destructive orange flames in my hand and put them out instantly. Anger was indeed the strongest emotion that fire drew its power from.

_Zuko, hopefully one day, you'll understand that having the honour or love of a single person, is sometimes not enough._

I pulled myself together and headed towards next door. I knocked and Iroh answered seeming as exasperated as I was.

"I bought this the other day, I thought you might like it," I told him handing the hand painted china tea set to the general. I tried to look around for Zuko but it looked like he had left and would probably not return until late in the night.

"My nephew is confused Rei, but he must find his own path."

I placed my hand on the door knob.

"Thank you for this amazing gift, I will certainly cherish it."

I nodded and turned to look at the old man, who was wearing a solemn look in his eyes.

"When Zuko returns will you let him know that I'll be here to pick him up in the morning?"

Iroh nodded sadly as I left.

I couldn't place the emotion I felt. It was like a mix of disappointment and hurt, and boy did it hurt. Somehow I figured the last few days of sleep I had been getting, would be my last.

**(A/N: Awww Ana's got feelings or something for him! Cute! And damn Jet for throwing a hissy fit in the tea shop! Oh well, hope you all had a great new year and let me know what you think ;) )**


	6. Bison Saving Makes for a Hard Day's Work

**(A/N: Wow, I would like to thank **_BookKailei_** for reviewing every chapter! It always brightens my day along with every other review I receive. But here ya go, next chapter)**

**CHAPTER SIX: Bison Saving Makes for a Hard Day's Work**

"You're harmonies are always dead on Rei."

Looking down at the board I laughed. My flowers were all arranged in a way that complimented each, maybe for once I'd actually beat a master at it. Then again, if my Grandfather had played it most of his life, I guess I wouldn't be a master until I was old and wise like him, and that was a time I had no desire to think of.

"He's changed because of you, you know," Iroh stated and my hand stuttered as I placed the dragon flower chip on the board.

"I didn't change him Mushi, I just helped him let loose, that all," I stated watching his moves closely.

Zuko had changed, sure, on the outside he was much less angry, but deep down, he still had problems that he needed to face. To him, finding the Avatar was the solution to that problem, and at this point in time, there was no way he would believe me if I told him the truth.

"Well, nonetheless, this Happy Lee is quite refreshing." He placed his last piece down as we tallied the points. "I only won, with two points Rei, that was a very close match indeed!"

"Close, but you're still far better than me Mushi."

I smiled at him. He was almost like a fill-in Grandfather, since mine was so far away. It was nice to get advice from someone as wise as Iroh.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun playing that crazy old person's game, but we have company!"

Zuko's voice rang loud and clear across the tea shop as the customers began flooding in. I figured Zuko probably heard us from across the room, because the way he snapped sure made the nice Zuko we had just finished talking about disappear. I let Iroh know that I would help him brew the tea since he hadn't really gotten a chance to talk with his fans. God knows I was the only one capable of brewing tea, since both Zuko and Pao were not blessed with any tea making skills whatsoever.

"One orange pekoe tea!"

I nodded and began brewing. I had to admit, making the tea was a lot calmer than serving it. Iroh took the pot of green tea around the tables, and wasn't gone long before I heard a gentleman speak to him.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew!"

I looked at Zuko who was just as confused as I was apparently.

"The whole city is buzzing about you," he continued. He was obviously a person from the upper ring judging by the two guards that were standing near him. "I hope Pao pays you well."

I crossed my arms and stood by watching. This guy was after something, and judging from the super sparkly, likely expensive ring on his finger, he could pay just about anything to get it.

"Good tea is its own reward," Iroh replied and I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh. Not the best time to turn humble Iroh.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward, how would you like to have your own teashop?"

Okay this guy knew exactly how to bargain.

"My own teashop?" Iroh replied. Yup, he fell hook, line and sinker. "This is a dream come true!"

And as if cued by some unknown force, Pao made his way from the back room. I walked towards Zuko and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and we continued to watch the display.

"What's going on here!" Pao demanded stepping in-between Iroh and the Upper Ring Member. "Are you trying to poach my tea-maker!"

Wow, when Pao's money was about to walk out the door, he sure jumped in to the conversation quickly.

"Sorry Pao, but that's business for you, am I right?"

I nudged Zuko's arm as he looked at me.

"I think your Uncle's already made up his mind."

Zuko gave me a crooked smile and nodded.

"Mushi, if you stay...I'll make you senior assistant manager."

_Really Pao? He was considered the manager anyways. You're fighting a losing battle._

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring,"

This guy really drove a hard bargain.

"The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom."

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked his voice full of hope.

"Of course."

And people we have winner.

I felt Zuko walk away, and wondered what his problem was. They were about to get a place in the upper ring to live, I figured since he was royalty once that the idea of that would totally appeal to him. But judging by the way he was clearing tables, it irritated him more than anything,

"Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" Pao pleaded one last time.

I found it amusing as Iroh handed him the teapot, and the grin on his face grew tenfold. He bowed at them, and turned to Sparky, who was acting grumpy, as per usual.

"Did you hear nephew, this man wants to give us our own teashop in the upper ring of the city."

_Jeez Zuko, I'd kill for the chance to be you right now._

"That's right young man, your life is about to change for the better."

"I'll try to contain my joy," he muttered walking out the back door.

_We should rename that as Zuko's escape door._ I thought.

I walked back towards the teapots and began to brew more, when a sad thought ran through my mind. If Zuko and Iroh left for the upper ring, that would mean that the teashop would go back to being a simple place to socialize because the tea would be crappy again, and I would be short two friends. For some reason, it really hurt to think of them leaving without me, but I guess it was inevitable from the start, considering his quest for the Avatar, and mine, were on completely opposite sides of the scale.

"Congratulations," I told Iroh as he came to collect two more cups of tea from me. "I hear the upper ring is gorgeous. I'm sure you and Lee will love it there."

"My nephew does not seem thrilled about the opportunity that man has bestowed on us," Iroh replied continuing to serve the members.

The customers slowed once again, and Iroh went in the back to begin packing his stuff. I decided to help him, since the shop was already clean, and I was in no mood to hear Pao complain about his life.

"What about the Silent Cup?" Iroh asked and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"It sounds like a bad fortune telling shop," I told him and he chuckled.

The door flew open to reveal, what looked to be Zuko, only he seemed to be extremely happy about something or other, perhaps the paper he was holding, helped brighten his mood.

"So Rei was helping me think of names for my new tea shop, how about the Jasmine Dragon, it's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

I had to admit, that name definitely won over the Silent Cup. Zuko looked at me and I stood.

"I need to speak to Uncle alone."

I brushed myself off and rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing Sparky, but must you act like a rude jerk when you ask me something?"

Okay, so he still pissed me off on a regular basis, but I was certain that if he was nice all the time, I would probably hate him more. Being ignorant was a personality trait that made him who he was, even if I hated it most of the time.

"I'll just head back to my apartment, good night gentleman," I stated leaving our job site.

I had to admit I was upset. I didn't want Zuko and Iroh to leave, but I knew that destiny had already set things in motion and I would simply have to wait for them to pan out.

"Ugh," I muttered feeling that something was stuck to my shoe. "What in the hell?"

My eyes widened as I looked at the piece of paper.

**Missing Bison**

I read through the paper quickly noticing the picture of the owner in the bottom right corner. The arrows on the boy's body could have only belonged to a monk of the air temples.

_This is the Avatar._

I walked as fast as I could to my apartment and changed into a pair of black pants and a black shirt, before situating myself on my futon.

The Dai Li were the only people with enough power to hide a giant bison. If they were hiding the bison, that meant that the Avatar was here in Ba Sing Se, which meant after seven months of waiting, my mother's words had come true! But that also meant that Zuko would more than likely be going after the Bison as well.

_Think Ana, think back to all those conversations you heard going on in the tea shop. If the Dai Li were hiding the Bison of the Avatar, where would they put him?_

I ran every conversation that I could remember through my head, but nothing stood out. Then finally I remembered two ex Dai Li members who mentioned Lake Laogai, and that it was a secret.

A lake seemed like a large enough place to hide a bison to me.

I heard familiar footsteps walk past my door, and figured that Zuko and Iroh had made it back to the apartment. I waited a few minutes before slipping out as silent as I could.

Lake Laogai was in the south, and I also figured that it wouldn't be too far from the lower ring, since many of the captured townsfolk were from the lower ring in the first place.

I wandered when finally, the large surface of water caught my eye, the moon was reflecting off the water, giving it an amazing glow. I slowly walked forward, not wanting to set off any traps that may or may not have been set up.

I placed both hands in the water as a welcomed shiver made its way through my body. It had been far too long since I had been around such an abundantly large amount of water. It made me feel at home.

I took a deep breath and began to move my arms fluidly around me as the water danced beneath my fingertips. I brought the water over top me forming an air pocket as I dove into the lake. I was not at all surprised to see an underwater fortress, obviously accessed through earth bending most of the time.

I used one hand to keep the water around me steady and used the other to bend the liquid to move me faster, and in no time at all, I had reached the inside of the Lake Laogai Dai Li headquarters.

The headquarters was made entirely out of stone and I knew it would be a while before I found the bison, since it seemed to be full of doors. So, I did the sensible thing, and started trying every single one.

I tried to be stealthy, but there were no guards anywhere near me. I fact it seemed far too quiet, but I had no time to waste on such ideas.

I had finally made it to the last room, and I quickly opened it, surprised as what I saw.

_Of course it had to be the last room._

I closed the door behind me, knowing that I could get back out from the inside and looked at the poor animal before me.

His six legs were shackled to the ground, and he seemed so lonely. I had to get him back to his owner.

"Hey big guy," I stated moving very slowly towards him so that I didn't frighten him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He snorted and backed further into the wall. I held my hands up and continued to advance.

"I'm here to set you free, to take you back to the Avatar."

At the mention of his air bending owner the bison seemed to calm down and I laughed rubbing his fur. He was very soft, and seemed to enjoy my ministrations as he licked me.

"Okay, Okay, how about I get you out of these chains?"

I looked at the metal bindings, which I could've broken easily with water bending, but considering my very limited resources, fire was my only option.

"Okay stay steady boy," I muttered heating the metal before kicking and breaking the chains.

The bison seemed nervous at the first sight of the orange flames, but after he realized I wouldn't hurt him, he certainly calmed down a lot.

"There you go, all finished," I told him petting him once more.

I was about to open the door, when two familiar voices stopped me.

"Shh," I whispered to the bison. "I won't let them hurt you, just stay calm okay."

He nudged me as if understanding and moved towards the back of his cell again, as I hid in the shadows, still very capable of hearing the conversation outside of the door.

"What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison?" Iroh asked as the door to the cell flew open. I was still hidden behind it, but I hoped the bison was still calm. "Keep it locked in the room at our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

"First I have to get it out of here..."

"And then what?" Iroh yelled causing me to flinch. It was the first time I had ever heard him raise his voice at his nephew. "You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the Northern Water Tribe. You had him then you had nowhere to go!"

I froze. So Zuko almost had the Avatar once before? Somehow his escape did not surprise me. Luckily neither Iroh nor Zuko had noticed the cut bindings on the bison's feet, and my luck continued with the bison remaining somewhat calm.

"I would've figured something out."

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would've frozen to death!

"I know my own destiny Uncle," Zuko protested ad I could see the bison growing anxious.

"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it Uncle, I have to do this!"

God that boy could be so stubborn, but I guess he needed someone else's opinion on the topic as well.

"No you don't," I replied stepping out of the darkness and making my way between the bison and the Prince.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of me, but Iroh continued the conversation.

"You need to look inward and ask yourself the big questions, who are you? And what do you want?"

Zuko growled throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm sick of the two of you telling me how to live. I need to capture this bison."

Zuko took a step forward but I held out my hands.

"Sorry Sparky, but I can't let you do that. This Bison doesn't belong here as much as it doesn't belong with you. We must set it free so it can return to its owner."

"Get out of my way Rei," He stated.

"Not a chance Zuko. I know who you are, what you've been through. I know you're after the Avatar for your honour, and for some reason you think that taking his bison will lead you to him. This animal weighs two tons, and no matter how much venom of fire you spew at it, I would hate to wager a bet on who would win."

Zuko's glare could've burned holes through me, but he seemed to be swaying, which was what I was hoping for.

"Listen to us Zuko! I'm begging you."

He seemed to contemplate for a while as I continued to calm the bison. Finally he walked out the door without a word and Iroh bowed to me.

"Thank you."

"But I didn't-"

"Just thank you." He stated.

We hurried quickly through the tunnels before reaching an above water area.

_We must not be the only ones here. Because this sure wasn't like this when I got here._

Zuko and Iroh stood on the edge of the lake, Zuko held his blue spirit mask with a lose grip as Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it here," He told the prince and Zuko obliged, dropping the mask into the deep waters of the Lake.

I walked towards him and took his hand in mine.

"You did the right thing."

He didn't say anything, but he tightened the grip on my fingers to show he acknowledged.

We made it back to the apartments without being seen, and I reluctantly let go of Zuko's hand. He seemed to be staggering slightly and my eyes grew wide. "Zuko?"

"I don't feel right."

And with that Zuko passed out before our eyes.

**(A/N: Okay so Ana has made it known that she know's who Zuko is. Crazy right? Wonder what's gonna happen now? Keep reviewing y'all!)**


	7. Imaginary Sickness and Truth Serum

**(A/N: Here we go. I know most of you wanted a harsher reaction from Zuko last chapter, but the poor boy was confused on all sorts of levels. But here ya go with the new chapter!)**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Imaginary Sickness and Truth Serum**

I ran towards Zuko and placed my hand on his forehead, flinching at the heat.

"Iroh," I pleaded as the older man helped me carry his nephew towards the futons.

This sickness had come on so quickly and it scared me. Did swimming in the cold water of the lake cause him to catch a cold within minutes? Was that even possible? I saw a bucket near the sink and filled it with cold water, bringing a washcloth with me as well. I noted that while I had been busy getting the water, Iroh had removed his nephew's shirt.

_Do NOT ogle the sick Ana!_ I scolded myself.

I dipped the facecloth in the cold water and placed it on Zuko's forehead. We needed to keep him as cool as possible. I sighed and crossed my legs, taking one of the Prince's hands in my own. I needed him to be okay, I cared about him, more than one should after the short weeks we had known each other, and I also knew that I would have to explain my reason for being in the lake tonight once Zuko woke up. I just hoped he wouldn't leave.

"My Nephew will be fine Miss Rei."

"He doesn't look fine to me Iroh," I replied and Iroh gave me a soft look.

"What Zuko did today, is causing a battle within him as his heart undergoes a change."

"So what you're telling me is that this is a spiritual fever?" The question was evident and Iroh nodded.

I had never heard of a spiritual fever before, but it must be a good thing if Zuko's heart was undergoing such a drastic change. Maybe Sparky had finally come to realize that chasing the Avatar had nothing to do with his honour.

"I still cannot believe this," I muttered pulling my knees to my chest with my one free hand.

"What is it that makes it so unbelievable Miss Rei? Or should I call you by your real name?"

"How do you know that _isn't_ my real name?" I asked with a sharp tone.

"You seem to have to think about it when someone calls you by that name. So I have reason to believe your name is something else."

Okay, the General still had his intellect going for him that was for sure.

"You're right, my real name isn't Rei. Rei was the name on the passport I used to get into the city, my name currently is Anara Uruha, but you already knew that didn't you?"

His eyes seemed to soften even more.

"You're the little girl from the civilian village."

I suddenly became fascinated with the breaks in the wood on the floor.

"My original name was Anara Kawahi, and my parents were killed during a Fire Nation raid on the southern part of the Earth Kingdom, by one General Iroh."

His eyes widened.

"That's right. After Fire Lord Azulon continued to attack the nations, it was illegal for a soldier of the Fire Nation to marry anyone from another nation. However my father fell in love with a skilled bender from the Northern Water Tribe, and they both escaped to the Earth Kingdom to be safe.

I don't know a lot about my parents, but both my parents were killed and apparently I survived at the ripe age of three. And I was told, that General Iroh had them killed. I can assume you know more of the details since you were older than I was at the time.

But you know what, I don't believe in revenge, because if I did that, my heart would rot with dark thoughts, and as much as part of me wants to avenge my parents, I can see the way you've changed."

He seemed to be thinking about how to answer me.

"Anara, I remember that day. It was not I who murdered them, they were ordered never to attack a civilian town, but word got out that a traitorous soldier was living in the area. My men betrayed my words and began to search the area burning down houses, until they found their target."

I could feel my eyes grow wet with tears.

"You were the girl they ran from, the one I took to General Kazai to look after."

My head shot up.

"_You _took me to them to keep me safe?"

"They disobeyed my orders, and killed your family, when you survived, I knew that it wasn't fair to leave you there."

"I guess I owe you an apology than Iroh, all this time I thought you were the person who destroyed what could've been a normal life."

I continued to hold Zuko's hand in mine as Iroh asked me a question.

"Judging from the scar on your hand, my men were not crazy."

I looked at the white star like shape that permanently marked my skin.

"Not many people get scars like that, especially from water bending," he said as I sighed. "You were born with an amazing talent. The Gods obviously knew your purpose, and I believe that purpose is not only to help the Avatar, but also to help my nephew."

"I guess I wasn't ready to use that skill, so I pay for it with this mark. And as for my destiny or purpose, my mother, or I guess Soina told me the same thing, minus the Prince part. I was told the God's had blessed me, but I'm still a firm believer in the idea that if it's meant to happen, then it will."

Zuko stirred and I pulled the cloth from his forehead. It was already extremely warm, so I dipped it back in the water, caught off guard when Zuko sat up.

"Water please," He begged as I handed him the ladle.

He knocked it from my hand and grabbed the entire bucket of water from me, pouring its contents into his mouth.

"What's happening to me?" He asked his voice horse.

Iroh explained what was happening to his nephew and I once again took his hand back in mine. He seemed so fragile in this state, and I knew what I had to do.

"Iroh?" I asked," I need you to keep all of this a secret from Zuko. With the high temperature of his fever I doubt he'll remember anything past arriving at the Dai Li headquarters. I just fear his reaction about knowing how different I am."

"If it's want you want, I will not object, but I can see you care for him Ana. All I ask is that you tell him as soon as possible, you may underestimate Zuko."

I nodded knowing that he was absolutely right. I couldn't keep this secret from Zuko forever and I hoped that I was right about his fever.

"Can I ask you a favour Anara?" Iroh asked as I nodded, still completely focused on his nephew. "The next time you see your grandfather, please tell him hello from me."

I raised an eyebrow at the older man and he chuckled.

"You both play Pai Sho the same way; it was easy to figure out."

"I haven't seen my grandfather in over a year," I told him, "But the next time I see him I will certainly tell him."

"Thank you."

My eyes felt heavy as the day continued on. I had been up for well over twenty four hours, and it wasn't like I hadn't done anything to warrant this tired feeling. I had helped rescue the Avatar's Bison, argued with Zuko and now I had just finished telling Iroh exactly who I was. Yup, it had been a very busy day indeed.

Zuko moaned in his sleep again, his fever was still high, and I wanted nothing more than to heal him.

_Sorry Zuko. I wish I could take the pain away, but this is something you need to figure out on your own._

"You should get some rest Miss Rei," He stated with a wink. "We've all had an exhausting day."

"I'm not leaving him," my protest was weak, and I could've sworn I saw Iroh smirk.

"I never said you had too."

I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms out. Who would've thought that I would be sleeping on the same floor beside Zuko? If you had asked me two days ago I would've said no one. But now, I found myself falling for the arrogant, confused and handsome Prince.

"Good night Iroh," I said with a yawn as I curled into a sleeping position on the floor.

"Goodnight Anara."

_I was running, but I couldn't see my destination._

"_Hello? Anyone? Where am I?" _

_I called out but no one answered. I was surrounded by darkness, and I couldn't seem to find an escape._

_Then, finally a light source shone weakly at the end of the black space I was caught in. I ran towards it as fast as my legs would carry me, but soon the light looked more like fire, it was a bright orange, and no sooner had I reached it, then the entire orangey-red color took the place of the darkness I had been running from._

"_You could've helped me."_

_I didn't recognize the voice, but I quickly turned to see the owner. But there was no one there._

"_Sozin's comet will destroy the world, because of you Ana."_

_No, there was no way. Sozin's comet was still months away. I still had plenty of time to find the Avatar…didn't I?_

"_Who are you?"_

_Suddenly a familiar face walked towards me._

"_Ana, you must help him."_

"_Yue? What are you doing here? You should be at the Northern Water Tribe."_

"_Ana, you must help the Avatar learn the art of fire bending before the comet reaches the earth."_

"_But Yue, I need to find him first!"_

"_Just teach him Ana… You must teach the world that Fire is not always destructive."_

_She began to fade away and I reached for her. _

"_Yue, please wait, I need answers, I'm confused! Please…"_

_But there was no answer, simply darkness that once again began to close in on me._

"_No!" I cried._

I woke up with sweat on my brow. Iroh was snoring in the corner, and I looked over at Zuko who appeared to be less restless. His fever had gone down slightly, but was still there, so I replaced the washcloth one more time, before walking towards the window.

The cool air felt amazing against my skin. That dream had certainly messed me up, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to teach the Avatar fire bending before the comet arrived. He would have to master the element, and I wasn't even a master at it. Yet, the whole universe seemed to think that I was the only person capable of helping him.

I walked back inside, and brushed the hair from Zuko's face. His breathing was calmer which was a plus, considering earlier it was quite ragged. I sat back down on the floor, laying on my back and studying the ceiling. I really hoped I would get more sleep than two hours worth, I had been doing so well, and now it seemed to be going to the dogs.

I closed my eyelids and reached out for Zuko's hand, intertwining our fingers. The warmth of his hand complimented my hands which were always cold. Just like a harmony on Pai Sho, maybe the two of us weren't so different from each other after all.

I woke to the sound of footsteps as my eyes snapped open.

"I'm just going to get us some breakfast Rei," Iroh said obviously noticing my distraught look. "Get some more rest."

I instantly blushed as I realized that not only was I still holding Zuko's hand, but I had somehow moved against the Prince in the middle on the night, and his hand was now around my middle. What a great sight for his Uncle to see.

Iroh left, and I sighed. After the dream I expected to get little sleep, but sleeping like this had given me the best sleep I've had in my entire life. Was that wrong?

I placed a hand on Zuko's forehead as a smile broke out across my face. His fever had finally broke, which meant one of two things. Either he was going to stand up demanding the truth from me about last night, or he wouldn't remember a damn thing. I was still hoping for the latter.

His eyes fluttered open as he looked straight into my own.

"Morning sleepy-head!" I said with a grin as the Prince noticed the position we were in.

I had to admit, that boy made my heart flutter, especially when he removed his hand from around my waist so we could both sit up, but he never dropped his hand from mine.

"What happened?" He asked as I took a breath.

_Now or never Ana._

"Why don't you tell me what you remember?" I asked.

Zuko told me that the last thing he remembered was me getting angry with him, and telling him and Iroh that I was going home. So he remembered even less than what I had thought.

"When you and Mushi came home yesterday, you were complaining about not feeling well, so your Uncle called me over to help. You definitely had me worried Sparky."

My voice was soft at the end, and I once again found myself fascinated with the floorboards.

"You were worried about me?" He asked lifting my chin with his pointer finger.

"Of course I was! Weather you think I do or not Lee, I care about you a lot."

He looked like he was about to reply as Iroh walked through the door, carrying three fruits and what looked like a bucket of rice.

"Good morning Nephew, and Miss Rei," He stated with a wink as my face flushed. Stupid silly old man.

I helped Iroh serve the breakfast and as we all sat down to eat, I forgot about something important.

"What's going to happen now? I mean you and Lee have your own teashop in the upper ring, so we probably won't see each other anymore."

Zuko looked like he was choking on his rice as Iroh's eyes grew wide.

"Well the Jasmine Dragon is probably going to be busy. And Lee still has a lot to learn about serving tea, so I guess I need to hire another server."

A smile reached from cheek to cheek as I ran towards Iroh and launched myself in a hug at him

"Thank you so much Mushi!"

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Plus you keep him happy."

I laughed and sat back down next to his nephew. Once breakfast was over, I stood up with Zuko as we cleared the dishes.

"Well, I guess I should go change and start packing; I can't wait to go to the upper ring."

Zuko rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm and I smirked.

"See you later," I whispered in his ear, before planting a peck on his left eye below his scar.

I was a woman, and we knew exactly how to get what we wanted.

**(A/N: So...Iroh knows her and what she's capable of, not to mention he is an aquaintance of her grandpa, but I'm curious as to weather lying to Zuko will come to bite her in the butt? Well, I know the answer, but you'll just have to wait ;) )**


	8. Did He Really Just Push Me

**(A/N: Hokay so a super special thanks to _BookKailei, Danika-chan07, and Chef _for the reviews! And here is the next chapter! Also some dialougue is directly from the cartoon, since this is a fanfiction I did need to use the original stuff too XD. Enjoy!)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Did He Really Just Push Me Out Of A Building?**

_Three Weeks Later…_

I smiled at Zuko as he served a table of higher-up gentleman tea. If I thought the teashop in the lower ring was busy, I was mistaken as this one was far busier, and the people here gave amazing tips as well.

Iroh was in his glory as he paraded around looking as though he had done this for years. I was happy for him.

Zuko had changed, and I had to admit, that this Zuko was great, he was far less grumpy than normal, but he was still himself. He was arrogant and stubborn, but was understanding, and calmer than normal. His smiles warmed my heart which fluttered like crazy anytime he was near me.

I laughed to myself, thinking about the day I had kissed his cheek, the day that changed our relationship. Of course the woman had to initiate it, but once Zuko told me why he was so nervous I laughed. The boy was nervous that if he acted on his feelings I would reject him, how very mistaken he was.

I still hadn't told Zuko the truth about what happened the day we released the bison from the Dai Li's capture. I knew that if I planned to do it, that I needed to do it soon, but I couldn't seem to find the right way to tell him.

A shadow caught my attention and I looked towards the door seeing a girl standing in what looked to be a water tribe uniform.

_What's a girl from the Water Tribe doing in Ba Sing Se?_

But no sooner was she there, then she was gone.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I took three cups of tea to the fourth table, happy to see some lower ring familiar faces.

"This place sure beats out Pao's ruddy old shack doesn't it Rei?" The soldier said as I laughed. "Not to mention that boy is a lot happier. Did he finally see what great charm you have?"

"I'm not sure what caused it, but I definitely saw something in him."

The table chuckled as I walked back to the serving station, not surprised when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Talking about us with your friends?" He whispered in my ear as a tingling sensation made its way through my body.

"I assure you, the information I handed out was very vague."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, taking the next order of tea to the other table.

I never would've thought Zuko to be one that was okay with public displays of affection, so I was surprised the first time he kissed me in front of the customers, or when he would hold my hand. I had to admit though, that I really did like it.

After the day felt like it wouldn't end, the customers were finally told it was closing time, and the three of us began to clear tables and clean. I sat down at the table, feeling like I had just run a marathon. It was such a long day.

"Where did Mushi go?" I asked as Zuko sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his hand wrapped around my waist. I had no desire to move from this position…ever.

"I don't know, not that I'm complaining."

"Perv," I muttered and sighed.

"What's wrong Rei?"

I shook my head as I looked at him, his face turning into a scowl.

"I know something's bothering you…what is it?"

"Don't you think all this good stuff is happening to quickly? Don't get me wrong, I don't want any of it to disappear or anything, but it just seems a little too good to be true."

He seemed to think about how to answer.

"Good news Kids!" Iroh yelled as he walked through the door. I was pretty sure I saw stars in his eyes as well. "We've been invited to serve tea to the King tomorrow evening!"

I rolled my eyes pulling my head from Zuko's shoulder and looking into his.

"See what I mean? Don't you think that's a little bit quick?"

"Well considering the fact that if this stuff hadn't of happened, that I wouldn't be able to wrap my arms around you, then no, I don't think it's happening to quick at all."

Somehow, I still felt uneasy about this entire idea.

"It will be such an honour serving tea to the king. I wonder what kind of tea he likes. Maybe I'll just bring every type."

I laughed at Iroh's antics.

"We must all look our best, Rei why don't you wear that pretty kimono and Lee…well…wear something nice."

I burst out in a fit of giggles as Zuko rolled his eyes and helped lift me up from the bench.

"Rei, how much sleep did you get last night?"

I hated when he asked me that. Lately I had been having the same dream, about Sozin's comet, and so of course my sleep had been deprived as of late. Yet, I still slept better near Zuko than I would if I was by myself.

"Enough." I replied to his question.

"Was it that dream again?" he asked as we walked back to the new apartment, which was even closer to the teashop than before. Iroh would finish closing the shop, before coming home as well.

I nodded at Zuko upset at the fact he seemed exasperated. He wanted me to tell him what the dream was about, but I knew I couldn't do that. So he was frustrated with me, not that I blamed him, because I was frustrated with myself.

I stripped into my underclothes as he took off his shirt. I knew that my eyes had definitely lingered because he smirked crookedly and I flushed.

"See something you like?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Nah," I muttered covering my mouth as another yawn escaped.

I crawled onto the futon, only to be captured in the arms of _my_ Prince. I snuggled into him with a happy sigh.

"Goodnight Rei," he stated with a kiss to my forehead.

"'Night."

v-v

"No!" I cried out sitting straight up.

Zuko was spread out like a starfish on the futon and obviously slept like a rock through my display. Why were the dreams getting consistently worse? This time I saw Iroh and Zuko both dying in front of my eyes, as the Fire Lord destroyed them and the Avatar in one blow.

I could feel the wetness from my tears along my face, and stood up quickly, as to not disturb the snoring Iroh and the passed out Zuko.

Today was the day we were to serve the Earth King tea. I however was still completely against the idea, thinking of ways we could change it for a later date, but somehow I knew I would be completely outvoted.

I picked up my kimono and headed towards the bath. Maybe being near the water would help clear my head again.

The water was nice and warm and the steam helped me relax as well. I didn't know how long I sat in there for, but my skin was definitely prune-like when I decided to get out.

I dressed in my kimono, putting my hair back into a silver tie and headed back towards the apartment. I only hoped Zuko would lay off the questions today.

"Ah Rei, you look stunning as always in that kimono," Iroh stated, and I felt my ego inflate.

"Thank you Mushi. Where is my boyfriend at?" I asked not seeing a trace of Zuko anywhere.

"He said he would return quickly, but I'm not sure of his exact intentions."

I nodded taking a seat on the floor. I hoped that the small amount of make-up I used helped to hide the dark circles from the man who would begin the Spanish Inquisition.

The door opened and in walked Zuko. Only he was dressed to the nines, and looked stunning.

"You clean up good Sparky," I said noticing the small package he was holding. "What's that?"

He took a seat next to me and handed the small box to me.

"It's for you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by the gesture and opened it to find the most exquisite necklace in the box. It was a beautiful silver color with a blue and orange pendant hanging from it. If I knew he didn't know I would've laughed out loud at the fact it looked like a pendant of both fire and water, but I didn't.

"Thank you Lee," I told him and kissed his lips. They were soft against my own, and as much as I wanted the kiss to go further, I was brought back to reality as Iroh cleared his throat.

"Now is the time we should start making our way to the castle."

I groaned.

"It'll be fine," he told me putting the necklace around my neck.

But deep down my heart told me another thing.

v-v

Iroh poured a cup of tea as we sat in the Earth Kings main room. I had to admit the palace was quite impressive, but something else seemed off to me.

"What's taking so long?"I asked aloud moving closer to Zuko.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh asked as a question.

That's when footsteps were heard, and soon there were Dai Li members standing right in front of us.

_You should've listened to your gut Ana!_

They circled us and I wondered what exactly was going on.

"Something's not right…" Zuko whispered.

"You think?" I hissed back.

That's when another person decided to grace us with their presence. I didn't recognize her, but I got a bad vibe from her as well.

"Its tea time." She stated as Zuko jumped to his feet.

"Azula!" He cried and my eyes grew wide.

This was the princess of the Fire Nation, and Zuko's sister as well.

"Have you met the Dai LI? They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it."  
She looked at me as she said that, and I wondered what she had in mind.

I looked at Iroh who simply stood up bringing his tea cup with him and I followed suit.

"Who is this?" Azula asked pointing to me. "You're girlfriend or something Zuzu? She's pathetic Earth Kingdom scum, Daddy would be so displeased."

I wanted so badly to smack that smirk off of her face, but attempted as best as I could to keep my anger in check.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'Dragon of the West?'" Iroh asked, and I really hoped there was point to it.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote Uncle."

She seemed bored with Iroh's words, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"It's more of a demonstration really."

Iroh sipped his tea as Zuko took a hold of my hand. He pulled me behind Iroh as the general of the Fire Nation began to spew flames from his mouth. Something I had never seen done before.

He blasted a hole through the wall as I was pulled along by Zuko. Wearing this kimono was not exactly the best idea, it was terrible to run or fight in.

The Dai Li agents continued to throw rocks at us, all of which we narrowly escaped. Iroh blasted one more hole through the wall and jumped into the tree garden.

"Go with him." Zuko told me as I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I'm not going without you!" I said. "Please Zuko…"

His eyes widened as I called him by his real name.

"C'mon you'll be fine!" Iroh called to the two of us.

"No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!"

"Are you crazy!" I cried as Zuko smirked at me.

"Maybe. But I'll be fine I promise, now go with Uncle."

I never would've thought that Zuko would ever push me out of a building, but I certainly proved wrong as I found myself falling into the trees. Luckily I landed more gracefully than Iroh.

_I cannot believe he just pushed me out of a building! What kind of person does that! I mean of all the things-_

"Come on Ana!"

I followed unwillingly as we continued to fight our way out of the palace.

I called the water out of the plants and used the water whip to send many soldiers flying; I continued to run as Iroh stopped throwing a Dai Li member over his shoulder.

"Maybe he can help us." Iroh stated.

I had no idea where we were going, but obviously Iroh had a far better idea, because soon we were standing in front of a simple house in the upper ring.

He tied the man to the post of the house and I looked at him.

"What's here exactly?" I asked.

"If I am correct…the Avatar."

I looked at the large solid wooden door. "And how are we getting in?"

Iroh laughed and simply knocked on the door. Really? I guess crazy ran in the family.

"Glad to see you're okay," the young girl stated as she answered.

Her eyes shared the same color as mine, but hers were foggy.

_A blind earth bender?_ I thought looking at the other two occupants of the house.

One was dressed in a male Water Tribe Uniform and looked less than unhappy to see us. The other, was the same face that had been on the lost poster, this boy was the Avatar.

"I need your help." Iroh stated as they all seemed taken aback.

"You guys know each other?" the young air bender asked. "And who are you?" He pointed at me.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice."

Iroh looked sheepish as the girl spoke about him.

"May I come in?" he asked as the girl nodded.

I went to follow when the water tribe boy stopped me.

"Not so fast. Who are you?"

"A friend." I told him and stepped inside anyways.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se," Iroh told him, and the young boy replied.

"She must have Katara!"

"She has captured my nephew as well."

I crossed my arms over my chest still not quite sure how to punish Zuko for pushing me to my death. Although perhaps being with Azula was punishment enough. I had only heard horror stories about the young princess, and I wanted none to come true.

"Then we will work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko."

"Whoa there! You lost me at Zuko!" The other boy cried.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I say there is good inside him."

I stayed quiet as the water tribe boy scoffed.

"Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too?"

He pushed Iroh's hands off of his shoulders, and decided that it was my turn to step in.

"I can only imagine that what Zuko has done to you is terrible, but he has changed for the better, you have to trust me."

"You're heart speeds up when you think of him," the girl whispered to me. "You must care for him a lot."

"I do."

"Sokka! Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Even though he was still young, the Avatar was wise.

"I know this might seem weird, but since we will be working together, can I at least know your names?" I asked.

"Sokka."

"Toph."

"Aang."

I smiled at them. "My name is Anara."

"Now that the introductions are done, I have someone who may be able to help us."

We walked outside to where the soldier was sweating with worry. Toph moved the earth so that the soldier was encased in it and couldn't move.

"Azula and Long Feng are planning a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" He said as my eyes grew wide.

If Ba Sing Se fell, that was another glimmer of hope gone from the world.

"My sister!" Sokka demanded. "Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace."

I had heard people talk about them over tea.

_Please Zuko. Please be okay._

I gripped the necklace and followed the others. I knew that today my secret would be out; I only hoped that I could protect the people I cared for.

**(A/N: Dun dun dun. So Anara used bending in front of Iroh for the first time, the good ol' water whip, and no he wasn't surprised because he already knew she could waterbend, what he doesn't know is that she can firebend as well. Azula is here now and boy is she gonna be a fun character to work with throughout the story XD. Tune in next time to see just what happens to our favorite group of people!)**


	9. A Lightening Storm

**(A/N: Thanks so much guys! That was the most reviewed chapter so far, and it definitely brightened my day! For those who don't know, I will update every tuesday of the week at least, and as for chapters, this story still has a ways to go. Enjoy)**

**CHAPTER NINE: A Lightening Storm**

"Well whatdaya know," Toph stated with her hand on the ground. "There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep."

She pulled her hands back and the used her strength to push the earth so there was now a small crater in the ground.

"We should split up," Sokka stated. "Aang you go with Iroh and Anara to look for the Katara and the Angry Jerk. No offense." He looked towards Iroh and I.

"None taken," We replied at the same time.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

We all agreed and Aang began to push the earth just as Toph had done. Slowly making our way to the city, I still found myself fascinated with the ways of earth bending.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" The Avatar asked me.

"I wasn't expecting to have to fight anyone today," I replied as I continued to illuminate the way while Iroh walked in front.

"I guess that is understandable," he smiled.

I had to admit, that the Avatar had a good heart, and perhaps teaching him fire bending after all this was over, would be worth it.

"So Toph thinks you give pretty good advice and great tea," he said to Iroh pushing more earth out of the way.

"The key to both is proper aging," Iroh replied as I laughed."What's on your mind?"

"Well I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar state and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love…and I just couldn't"

I found myself holding the necklace with my freehand. There was no way I loved Zuko this early on, but I knew that it would still hurt if I had to let go of him. Being the Avatar sure wasn't fair.

"Perfection and power are overrated; I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love."

"As much as you may not believe it Aang, Iroh is right," I agreed.

Aang stopped his bending and turned to look at the two of us.

"But what happens if we can't beat Azula and save everyone? Without the Avatar state, what if I'm not powerful enough?"

"Power is an illusion," I told him as they both looked at me. "Power does not come from skill, or the ability to use the Avatar state, power is derived from one's ability to use their foe's weaknesses to their advantage."

Aang's eyes widened and Iroh laughed.

"You were born as wise as me Ana!"

"Thanks Iroh," I replied with a wink as Iroh continued on.

"I do not know the answer, but sometimes life is like this tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place."

I was amazed at the wonderful green light that the crystals emitted. There was running water weaving through the earth, and for being underground the air smelt fresh.

"This is amazing!" I stated as Aang laughed.

"It sure is pretty."

"Come on you two we must find Katara and my Nephew," Iroh stated.

v-v

"Break through here," I told Aang and within seconds he had broke through the stone.

"Aang," a feminine voice rang out as the smoke cleared.

She was wearing water tribe clothes which meant that she must've been Sokka's sister Katara. She looked happy to see the Avatar, and for some reason Zuko was standing way to close to her for my liking.

"Zuko! You're okay," I cried running towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. You'd think I'd be more pissed off with the boyfriend who pushed me out of a building only hours ago.

"Rei," he replied softly, as he kissed me on the lips. Mmm, how I missed those lips. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do but-"

"It's okay Sparky, there's some things I need to tell you as well."

The glare that Aang sent Zuko did not go unnoticed by me either, it seems I wasn't the only one jealous of how close they were standing.

"Nephew!" Iroh cried pulling Zuko into his own hug.

"Aang, I knew you would come," Katara stated softly as she turned to me.

"Uncle! I don't understand, what are you and Rei doing with the Avatar!"

"Saving you, that's what," Aang muttered.

"Ugh!" Zuko growled out and lunged forward as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Zuko, it's time we talked… Aang go help your other friends. We'll catch up to you."

I watched as Katara lingered, casting Zuko a soft look. What the hell went on down here? And why was I so jealous?

"Uncle, Rei, I don't understand."

"You're not the same person you used to be Zuko."

"She's right Nephew. You're stronger, and wiser and freer than you have ever been, and now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose, it's time for you to choose good."

Zuko looked confused as if he was still struggling to believe he was good.

"Zuko the worst thing you've done since I've met you was pushing me out of a building, which I still have not punished you for yet." I smirked at him.

"Ya sorry about that," he smiled.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and before Iroh or I had time to react, we were both caught in the crystal that the Dai Li managed to bend around us.

"You know, I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, and from your little Girlfriend, but not from you Zuko. Prince Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor…are you?"

"Zuko don't listen to her!" I cried. "She's just filling your head with lies!"

"Will somebody please shut her up!"

Soon the crystal was over my mouth and my hands grew hot. Azula was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Azula! Release Uncle and Rei immediately!"

"Oh, is that what she calls herself to you!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Iroh who was just as worried as I was.

"What are you talking about Azula?"

"That person you consider your Girlfriend, is nothing but a disgusting loser, isn't that right Anara Uruha? You were adopted by an Earth Kingdom General because your parents were too disgusting to look after you."

I was lucky that Azula didn't seem to know the whole story, nor that I could bend, better than she could imagine. But to hear her spew lies to Zuko about my family hurt.

"She's been lying to you the entire time Zuzu, playing you for a fool. Too bad because if you ever brought her home, Father would simply kill her anyways."

"Azula that is enough!" Iroh shouted as I watched the wheels in Zuko's mind turn.

_Please don't believe her Zuko._

"It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself. The Avatar is still waiting, and you could leave this wench behind. I won't tell anyone you feel for someone like _her._"

This girl was evil, right down to the very core, and I found it hard to believe she was Zuko's little sister. My eyes began to water, and for once in my life, I felt true anger, and realized why it was so scary.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh mentioned.

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle." She growled out. "I need you Zuko, I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honour back and our Father's love. You will have everything you want."

I tried to make the crystal budge and I could feel the wetness slipping down my cheeks. Zuko had already made his mind up, I could tell. And that look alone, made my heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. I would always be treated this way, because people like me, just didn't exist.

"Zuko," Iroh tried one last time. "I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is you truly want. Think about Me, think about Anara."

"You're free to choose," Azula stated sending the Dai Li members into a retreat.

"You lied to me," his voice was weak. "Everything we shared, everything you ever told me, it was all a lie wasn't it? Azula's right, people like you don't deserve to live."

My heart stopped. How was it, that one girl, his little sister no-less, had the ability to take all the good in Zuko, and poison it with her words? Why did I feel, that fighting, was the only way to end this?

Betrayal coursed through my body as I closed my eyes. All the memories of the past month and a half broke into tiny pieces as I reopened my eyes. I had one purpose here, and that purpose was to protect the Avatar at all costs, as much as it hurt me that Zuko turned cold, I would have to think of that later.

I focused on the crystal remembering the words of my Water Bending Master.

_If you can find the water in anything, you can manipulate it to your will._

I concentrated on the molecules and took a deep breath through my nose and I released it at the same time causing the crystal around my upper body to liquefy.

I reminded myself internally to thank my Master.

"Iroh c'mon I'll get you out!" I cried as he shook his head.

"There is no time Ana! If Azula gets her hands on the Avatar she will kill him!"

"No please, I'll help him just let me help-"

"Ana! You know you're destiny. My Nephew is simply living the destiny that Azula and my Brother are forcing him to. He is lost and will need guidance when the time is right. Until then, you must help the Avatar. You may be the only one capable of stopping my niece."

"Iroh, I will have to fight him..." I muttered. "I don't know if I can."

"Ana, you are strong. You are the balance! In the end you will do the right thing, and show my Nephew what true honour is, and that honour is protecting the only person to give the world hope, the Avatar."

I nodded reluctantly and removed my outer kimono, so that only my under-dress was left. Cracking my knuckles I turned to the exit, with only one thought running through my brain…

Azula had messed with the wrong _half-breed._

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Katara was currently in combat with Azula while Zuko continued to attack Aang.

Katara had Azula almost caught as I saw him run towards her.

_Not so fast Sparky._

Katara's eyes widened expecting a blow of fire, but I made an ice wave that blocked his fire attack, but Katara wasn't paying attention and Azula broke loose.

_C'mon girl, work with me here._

"So I see you got the skill of water bending," Azula squawked. "But that won't save you."

"I thought you had changed!" I cried sending another wave of water towards Zuko. It hurt so bad fighting him, but I had no other choice.

"I did change! You lied to me!" He cried shooting two sets of fireballs towards me, which I blocked easily. "You never once told me you were a water bender!"

I froze the Ice to my hands as if to make two swords. I would show him water bending.

"You never asked! Fire benders destroyed my family and yet I never held a grudge against you did I!"

I growled reaching out to strike him, and yet he barely side stepped my attack. I went in for another strike, but the battle on the other side caught my eye.

"Oh no! Aang," I cried out as Azula sent him flying with her lightening. Katara was on her way to help, since Sparky still managed to hold my attention unwillingly.

Only the nastiest of fire benders chose lightening as their attack, and Azula was definitely the cream of the crop when it came to nasty.

"Katara look out!" I cried out blocking Azula's lightening attack with a wall of water. If that girl wasn't careful, she was going to get herself killed. Even though her skills were good, she needed better focus.

"We could've been happy!" Zuko cried as a fire ball which resembled a phoenix came my way as I rolled my eyes. I took the fire and separated it as his eyes grew wide.

"You're sister's right Zuko. I am different, I am a filthy half-breed. My mother was a beautiful member of the Northern Water Tribe, and my Father was a skilled fire bender. Even though it was forbidden, they fell in love, and I wish I could thank them in person for blessing me with such an amazing gift."

The bending around us had stopped as I brought my one hand in a circular motion drawing the water whip to be commanded by my left hand, and a large amounts of flames appeared above my right hand.

"Because I am the only person, beside's Aang, that can do this!"

I sent both attacks his way, knowing that he would be unable to block both, but two walls of earth were raised and smashed by the attack, and attack that would've likely injured Zuko, pretty badly.

Aang looked to be coming towards us on a giant ball of rock, but that was also stopped easily as the Dai Li members descended. Azula smirked as she stood near her brother, maybe they were more alike than I thought.

"There's so many of them…" I muttered closing my eyes.

Now my secret would most definitely be out.

I was surprised as Aang covered himself in crystal and yet deep down I knew what he was going to do.

"_Well I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar state and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love…and I just couldn't"_

He was going to let go of the one he loved, so that he could enter the Avatar state. I watched closely as Zuko and Azula slowly made their way towards the crystal.

_Ana, you better do something quick!_

I raised my hands out as Katara looked at me and I smirked. There was one technique that I knew that should never be taught to a bender, but if it was needed I had no choice but to use it.

I focused on the liquid flowing through their bodies, linking it to my fingers as if by invisible thread…

"It's over!"

I quickly turned to see Azula as the lightening rested on her fingers which were aimed straight at Aang's heart.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I growled and pulled my hands back as Azula fell to her knee's.

I had managed to take control of her body, to shift the lightening so that it grazed Aang's side. Still a pretty bad injury, but I had saved the attack from being fatal.

"Katara! Take Aang and go," I cried using my other hand to water bend a cloud of steam around them. "I'll hold them off!" I cried releasing Azula from my grip so I had use of my two hands.

"No, we'll hold them off!" Iroh cried stepping in to help me. "Now Miss Anara, let's show them what an Old Man and a Blessed Fire-Water nation girl are capable of!"

I nodded with a smirk as the Dai LI began their assault. I took control of one person's body and used them to fight while holding off the other members with some quick water bending.

Iroh was busy battling his Niece and Nephew and I felt a sharp hit to my hand and noticed that it was encased in Earth.

But as soon as Katara reached the top, I knew what time it was.

I stopped bending and set my hands against my side as Iroh did the same, and soon the green crystal which was once beautiful to me, imprisoned me.

"Well will you look at that Zuzu. We have an old man who turned against his nation after once being an elite army member, and we have an ugly half-breed whore, who knows the dark techniques of water bending."

I growled wishing I still had use of my hands so that I could teach her a lesson. Zuko's cold eyes looked into mine, and I never looked away, I would not show weakness against these two, because soon enough they would be lost, and I would not help them.

"You know what Zuko?"

"What is it Azula?"

"Help the Dai Li escort the Tramp out of here, as well as Uncle. Uncle will be transferred to a prison near the Fire Nation Capital so we can keep an eye on him."

"And the other traitor?" Zuko asked as I flinched.

"I think she's one we'll send to the Boiling Rock." Azula laughed. "Of course she'll get the highest of security. Make sure her hands and feet are bound at all times, if she knows that nasty trick of blood bending than she might know more."

I felt a tear slip from my eye as I was roughly tugged forward by the Dai Li.

My only hope now was that Aang still lived, because if he didn't, we were all doomed.

**(A/N: Well Azula is one crazy bender no? And poor Zuko falling for her lies again. Well, please review and we can find out what happens to Anara...in book three... ;) )**


	10. Boiling Rock Lockdown Part One

**(Wow I know this chapter is a few days early, but don't fret you'll still get your tuesday update too XD. I don't know what to tell you guys but I love each and every one of you! Thanks for the reviews, it really let's me know just what you guys are thinking! And Just a small WARNING this chapter kind of is a little bit dark, with some choice language. Mai is one of my favorite characters, but let's face it, in this fanfiction she's friends with Azula and anyone who is friends with Azula is a lil' bit off their rocker.)**

**CHAPTER TEN: Boiling Rock Lockdown- Part One**

"What are you in for?" The guy beside me asked, eyeing the shackles around my arms and ankles. "Must've been pretty bad if they've got you all tied up like that."

I rolled my eyes, but did not reply. That was probably the ninetieth time someone had asked me what I did to end up here. I was sure that telling them I attacked the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation so that they didn't kill the Avatar would earn me no brownie points.

It had been three days since the battle in Ba Sing Se, and since then I had been tossed around by the Dai Li, kept in a secluded room on the ship where I was given nothing but water and stale bread, and now I was currently on a Gondola that was taking me to a prison that no one had ever escaped from in the middle of a volcano no less. And I hadn't seen Zuko since he took Iroh to his prison room.

"Alright scum, get off!" The soldier cried grabbing the middle chain of my shackles and tossing me off. Fire bending soldiers had no respect nowadays. "Get in a straight line, and don't speak until the Warden gives you permission!"

Two other inmates began to laugh low in their chests. I smirked at their cockiness, but knew that in the end, it would probably cost them.

We stood there for what felt like hours, but were only minutes when finally a decorated man, with dark hair pulled behind his head, and an abnormally large mouth for his body stood in front of us, eyeing us like we were his next meal.

"Listen up you pathetic wastes of skin. This is going to be your home, and probably forever. No one has ever escaped from the boiling rock, and I don't plan on that happening as long as I am the Warden of this here facility. You may only call me Warden if you address me, and you may only address me with permission. Many of you will be on the main floor, where you will be permitted to leave your cells at certain points of the day. As for others," He stated looking at me. "You will remain in lockdown, indefinitely. Princess Azula gave me strict rules when it came to your care."

I once again held my tongue, knowing that it would only cause me more trouble. The only thing I could do would be to endure Azula's plans until I could come up with an escape plan, and I only hoped that plan came soon."

"Officer!" The Warden barked as the young soldier turned to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Escort the rest of the prisoners to their rooms; I'll handle this one alone."

The soldier nodded and I felt the Warden's strong grip around my bicep. I'd thought I'd be used to people harshly pulling my along, but the pain was still very much real as his grip tightened.

"I've heard a lot about you Anara Uruha. You attacked the Royalty of the Fire Nation, and are here because of your high treason. Now Princess Azula also warned me of your little magic trick, so my men have all be warned never to take the shackles off of you, and if you ask anyone to do so, they will report it to me right away and you will be punished accordingly."

He opened the door to cell that had only a small window barely big enough for one eye to let the light through. The darkness was cold and I thanked god for my breath of fire to keep me warm. He threw me into the cell and I looked him square in the eye, surprised as he started to chuckle.

"I can see the defiance in your eyes Uruha. Your strong now, but I guess I shouldn't have to worry about that for much longer. Another thing that the Princess told us was a part of your stay was that we would break you."

I did not gasp, or move, I sat there completely emotionless as the Warden left.

I sat on the floor with my legs crossed as best as I could, and was happy that the know-it-all Warden was finally gone. So he thought he was going to break me did he?

"Good luck."

v-v

"That's enough!" The Warden ordered as he threw his hand out to the side.

My breathing was heavy and I was sure that the scar's I had from the last ten days of being in the godforsaken place would probably haunt me, but I would never fall to the Fire Nation, they would have to kill me first.

"Sir, we've been doing this for hours and her attitude still hasn't chang-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, and then stalked towards me, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. "You will bow to me! You will bow to the Fire Nation you filthy half-breed."

He looked in my eyes which never once looked away; I had become immune to the pain, after the first session of beatings, and found that at this point it was just redundant. Same routine every-day and every-day the Warden would try and succeed in making me fall. But I was stronger than that, I had defeated nineteen full-fledged soldiers when I was just a baby, and there was no way in hell, one Warden would make me break.

"Send the Wench back to her cell, we'll continue this tomorrow."

The soldier nodded grabbing my bindings and leading me out of the room used for my torture. Once back in my cell, I carved another line in the concrete with the side of my shackle. Eleven days, and I was still going, although as much as I put on a hard face, I could feel my hope slipping with each punch to the ribs, with each burn to my back, with each time he called me a half-breed.

My cell was cold, and I could hear the footsteps outside my door. The guards were more than likely switching shifts, since I was never to be left unguarded. Whomever it was quickly opened the door, and tossed in a bowl of rice (most of it ending up on the floor) and a bucket of water. I drank most of the water, lapping at it like some sort of animal and ate what I could of the rice; I needed my strength if I was going to last in here.

v-v

Day twenty seven at the Boiling rock, and I felt sick. My wounds were sore, and probably infected, since I was unable to heal them with my hands bound behind my back. If I could simply pull one hand out when they dropped in my daily water, I might've been able to heal myself, but lately I had begun to feel worse and worse.

The Warden tried hard each day, and if he wasn't there, he got the second in command to take over his duties. It had gone from simply physical attacks, to torture with fire bending, yet the Warden seemed frustrated that I would not give into the pain.

I sat in my cell trying to ignore the pain that came from the sores, as my mind drifted to Prince Zuko. Something it had been doing a lot of lately, even though it was completely unintentional. I never wanted to see the Prince again. In fact, if someone was to push _him_ out of a building and he didn't make it, I probably wouldn't care.

I groaned and grabbed my head in my hands. No matter how much I tried to tell myself that I hated Zuko, that I wanted him to die, it was a lie. I had the uncanny ability to see the good in people, and at this point I had absolutely no desire to even think of the Prince.

"All right, let's go!" The door opened as the guard pulled me up. Same thing day-after day.

We finally reached the secluded room used for my beatings, as they threw me into the ever familiar beating chair and locked the door. But why did they leave me alone?

"You're all he talked about!" A feminine voice growled out as she stepped out of the darkness.

She was obviously Fire Nation, since she was here and the guards didn't question. That also meant she had to be high up on the military food chain. She had dark hair, pale skin, and her voice was monotone, although slight anger could be heard.

I said nothing and she walked towards me, her eyes showing her fury.

"He left me, just up and left me, with nothing but a pathetic letter, saying that he didn't love me," she drawled out pulling a sharp instrument from her sleeve. "He shouldn't like you, you're weird, different, not one of us!"

She through the weapon at me, missing by a few inches as it stuck into the wall on the other side. Maybe, this was going to be the end of me after all.

"Azula was right. Her brother was pathetic falling in love with you, I mean look at you. No matter how hard I tried though, Zuko never looked at me the same way. He always compared me to you, and I know that's why he left, because he wants to save you."

Okay so it was easy to see that this girl was obviously not in the right state of mind. There was no way Zuko really cared for me, especially after the cruelty he showed in Ba Sing Se, so she had obviously taken his leaving her and her anger and turned it on me.

She smirked walking towards me, as another silver object caught my attention.

"He said he liked your hair," she laughed. "Well, that's too bad."

I cringed knowing what would come as the slicing sound made its way through the room, and my head felt relatively lighter. I looked down as my raven tresses fell to the ground, I did everything in my power not to cry out.

"Oh and this!" She cried yanking the pendant from my neck. I had managed to keep it on and no one ever tried to take it away from me, even during my _sessions_ and now, I felt naked. "I wonder how much Zuko will like you now? You ugly whore."

The door opened revealing the Warden who was wearing a smirk that reached from cheek to cheek.

"Well Mai, how did you do?"

"I feel much better Uncle," She stated as her footsteps faded away.

I felt humiliated, and yet I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. What kind of luck did I have that Zuko fell for a girl who happened to be the Warden's niece and who seemed to think that his leaving was my fault? Apparently my luck was terrible.

I marked another day off on my cell. Maybe tomorrow would be better?

v-v

Fifty three scratches marked my wall. I was surprised I even had the strength to etch the days in anymore. My hair had grown out since Mai had visited me, but it was now an uneven glob of black that encased my head. I had once prided myself on my hair, and now, I just wished she had taken all of it.

Most of my older wounds had healed, and the scars still stood out, but luckily the beatings had gotten less painful in the past week. The Warden was apparently gone at some sort of meeting, and then was bringing back new inmates in a few days. I thanked the Gods for that.

I didn't need a doctor to tell me that I had lost a lot of weight. I didn't have a mirror, but I could tell by the way the prison clothes hung off of my body, that I was anything but healthy. The food here did nothing for me anymore, and I only ate and drank what I needed to survive, and I was wondering why I was even doing that? Was there any point in me being here?

"_Ana, you must help the Avatar learn the art of fire bending before the comet reaches the earth."_

Did I? Was I really the only one capable of teaching Aang how to toss a couple of fire-balls around? I had been in this prison for so long that I was sure my skill had probably returned to beginner level.

I wanted to leave this place! I didn't care how it happened, but I needed to leave. I was sick of the torture, and sick of being locked up. I was done trying to be the strong one, I was almost eighteen, and at this point, I had no desire to reach that birthday. I was tossing in the towel.

"Sir it's been four days and she hasn't eating a thing, and she's barely touched the water!"

I could hear the soldier's voices outside of my cell. Ha, the bastards sounded worried, like if I died from my own causes the Warden would punish them or something. Although what he said was true, I had nothing to eat, and maybe a few cups of water in four days. The beatings still continued, and I had apparently passed out in the one that occurred yesterday. Maybe, I was finally winning for once.

"I see…"

I zoned out in my own little world. I was thinking of all the good times I had. Times with Soina and Kazai, even the good times I shared with Iroh and Zuko.

I laughed at myself. I was a sick person. I still had feelings for Zuko. Even after everything that boy did to me, I could never bring myself to hate him. I tried, I tried to make my heart see the truth of the terrible things he had done, but it wouldn't listen to my rational side at all.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw him smile, or I felt his lips on mine and I didn't want it anymore! I didn't want to feel those things ever again! Why wouldn't anyone help me? I thought I was supposed to be blessed by the moon spirit? Where was Yue when I needed her! Why was no one giving me guidance when I truly needed it!

_Mom, Dad…anyone?_

But no matter how many times I called out for someone, nobody ever answered because I was meant to suffer and die at the Boiling Rock, and maybe that was my destiny from the beginning, because no matter what happened, I was still a firm believer in the idea that if it was meant to happen than it will.

I groaned the door to my cell opened. I closed my eyes waiting for the beating that was supposed to come like it did every day, but all I saw were two tear filled eyes looking into mine as I looked back into his.

"Ana…"

_Ana you've officially lost it._

**(Okay guys, that's the boiling rock for you. Just want to let everyone know that this was my own person interpretation of the rock. Let me know what you guys thought and the next chapter will be up on Feb. 1. Ciao!)**


	11. Boiling Rock Lockdown Part Two

**(Well thanks everyone those reviews were amazing. I didn't have a chance to reply to most of them but I love all of you! To _BellaLuz64_ I never had the intention of doing ZPOV for the last chapter, although is enough people are interested I might look into doing it as a one shot XD. Well here we go, enjoy!)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Boiling Rock Lockdown- Part Two**

It was true, I had finally reached the breaking point and conjured up an imaginary Zuko that actually seemed to care in my stressed mind. His hand reached for my cheek and I flinched away, no need to make the unreal cause me more pain.

"What happened to you?"

Okay, so imaginary Zuko wanted to know what happened to me, well where would I begin. Oh, you're nut job sister had the men in here beat me senseless every day, the girl you apparently hooked up with after you sent me here thought I was the cause for you leaving so she paid me a visit and decided to give me a haircut, and I guess I'd finish with the fact I had not had a decent meal since I had been in here.

I closed my eyes and pushed myself further against the wall, I would wake up at any moment, and this would all be fake, and I would've passed out from a beating, any moment now…

"Anara! Please!" Zuko pleaded as I felt a tear land on my arm.I looked at it in awe, and looked too Zuko. Those were not imaginary tears, they were real ones.

"Zuko?" My voice was weak, and my eyes were as wide as they could go. "Are you really here?"

I felt his arms around me, and I winced from the intense pain. Zuko was really here, after almost two months of waiting, he had finally come. And judging by the way he was in a lower level Fire Nation army uniform, he wasn't working here either.

"I am so sorry," he murmured against my hair, if that's what I could even call it. "We're going to get you out of here."

We? Who the hell was with him? Noticing my surprise Zuko answered my question.

"Sokka came looking for his father, we ended up finding a friend of his, someone named Suki, and I came to find you."

I picked up no hint of him lying as he placed his hands flat palmed on my back. A shudder of pain ran through my body and he pulled back suddenly, a worried look etched onto his face. He never asked me about my injuries, but I figured he must've known the extent considering every part of me he could see was bruised…that only left a lot to the imagination.

"Is there anything I can do?" He looked like he was about to continue but I heard someone talking and raised a finger to my lips, until the guards passed. Zuko was my hope at the moment, and I was willing to take him over death.

"I need water," I whispered. "I also need you to break this shackle."

I held out the chains that held my two arms together and Zuko nodded. With one quick shot of fire, the chain was melted and I was finally free to use my hands again. I pointed to the bucket in the back of the room as Zuko nodded and left.

At that point I felt alone again, my arms were stiff and every movement felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand swords. I needed water, because if I could somehow heal myself, than this would become a whole new playing field.

Minutes passed when Zuko finally returned, the bucket sloshing as he set it down.

"Will this work?" He asked as I nodded.

"Okay Zuko, this is going to sound weird, and I need you to promise me two things okay?"

Why was I acting so nice! There was no reason that I should be feeling happy towards him! It was his fault that I was in here!...

_Is it really Ana? Or would telling him the truth sooner, change exactly what is happening right now?_

I really wanted to tell my logical side to go to hell.

"Okay, I promise," Zuko stated and I sighed standing up.

"I need you to help me get my shirt off-"

"What!" He whispered harshly as I glared at him. "Sorry, but why?"

"I need to heal myself, and to do that properly, I need my shirt off, okay? Calm down some, I have a bra on you know; they at least gave me that luxury."

"Okay, and what's the second one?"

I was scared, more scared then I had been since the day I arrived, but if I wanted to leave this place, if I wanted to get better, Zuko had to help me now.

"Don't laugh at what you will see…"

I turned quickly having no desire to see his expression. I held my arms above my head, as his hands, still warm, slowly pulled the shirt from my body.

I ignored his gasps, and willed the tears in my eyes to stop. Of course he would think I was ugly, nobody would want me covered in scars.

Swirling my hands I brought the water around myself to encase my entire being, everything but my head was covered in water and I felt great. I focused on the healing energy and could feel the cool liquid entering the wounds that covered me, healing everything to the point of scarring. After minutes, I felt reenergized, like the way I felt the day I had come here.

I bent the water back into the bucket and dropped my arms to my side.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I muttered taking my shirt back from him, completely confused as his arms wrapped around me.

"What they did to you here, was beyond torture."

I pushed his arms off of me, and continued to get dressed. Did he think I would welcome him back with open arms? Zuko practically gave me the death penalty, or worse by agreeing to send me here, and as much as my heart ached to be near him, I was on my logical thinking side's side tonight.

Zuko said nothing as he moved to the wall to give him something to lean against. I felt my hair which was everywhere, and sighed. Freezing some of the water to the wall to make a makeshift mirror, I then made a sharp instrument attached to my fingers, and decided to fix the job Mai had done.

After I was finished my hair was shoulder length and my bangs were parted to the side. Maybe after this I would pursue a career in hairstyling.`

"Okay Zuko," I said taking a seat on the cold ground. It felt amazing to move without wincing again. "What is this Master Plan of Sokka's?"

"We were going to use one of the coolers to escape through the blind spot in the watch tower. That was until Sokka heard word that his father would be coming here, and Chit Sang blew up Sokka's plan."

I didn't bother to ask who this Chit Sang person was, but interrupted his story for a different purpose.

"The Warden was gone this week, the rumours I've heard say that he had to return to the Fire Nation because of some sort of meeting, and that he would be bringing back new inmates with his arrival."

"That must mean Sokka's Father is with them?"

I nodded and sighed.

"If we want to leave, we need to do it tomorrow, at least after Sokka informs his dad of what is going on. Not a bad choice in disguise by the way, I'm sure the rest to the soldiers probably haven't figured it out yet."

"It was Sokka's idea," Zuko said. "Our plan now is to cause a distraction and use the gondola to get out of here."

I laughed, well, it was the closest thing to laughing since I had been placed in this prison.

"The only way you'll have control of the gondola is if you take the Warden as a prisoner..."

Our eyes widened and I smirked.

"Apparently, I still have a few brain cells left."

I watched as a smidgen of hurt flashed through the Prince's eyes.

"Do you think you'll be able to get out of here?" He asked.

"Of course. I have use of my hands finally, and if someone comes in, then I'll just make it look like my hands are still shackled. I did just survive two months in hell; one more day shouldn't be too hard."

He frowned.

"I'm sorry."

He could apologize all he wanted, and in the end, it would take a lot more than two words to make this all better.

"I can't teach him you know..."

I snapped my head up to see Zuko shaking his head.

"We tried everything, we even visited the Sun Warriors and learned a crazy fire-bending move, but no matter how much I try and teach the Avatar, he can't seem to control the fire."

"You met Ran and Shao?" I asked as his eyes widened. "Even their wisdom couldn't help Aang? Maybe I'm not cut out for the job, especially if he knows the Dancing Dragon moves, but nothing happens."

"How do two dragons that don't talk have wisdom?"

I rolled my eyes at Zuko. No wonder his bending was weak. He wasn't able to open up to other ideas and changes.

"So did the Sun Warriors try and kill you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh no..."

He was definitely lying.

"How is it you know so much about them anyways?"

That was a story I'd rather tell him and Aang at the same time, because it was far too long to repeat constantly.

"Tell you what...once we get out of here, and back to the others, I'll fill you in on everything?"

_Whoa, back up Ana. _

What did I owe Zuko by telling him those things? Sure, his being here seemed genuine enough, but it hurt far more than I thought it would.

"When are we meeting at the centre of the prison tomorrow?"

I needed a subject change and the escape plan seemed like a good change.

"Midday, according to the other guards, the Warden will be back in the early morning with Sokka's dad, so he will fill him in, and the plan will take place."

"Okay midday it is."

I turned to the door, knowing that Zuko had been in here for quite some time, and I figured that any longer and the plan would be completely useless.

"Zuko, you need to go."

His eyes widened and I sighed.

"They're going to get suspicious if you're in here any longer."

He seemed to understand and stood up walking towards me.

"If you're late, I'll be coming after you."

"I wouldn't worry, I'm extremely punctual."

I felt his lips press to my hair as he left the cell, which felt colder than ever.

_Thanks Gods. Why did you bless me with balance? You know how hard it is to hold a grudge with this little gift?_

I curled into the corner, happy that maybe for once luck was deciding to grace me with its presence. If what Zuko had said about Aang being unable to learn fire bending from him was true, I would need to work harder than ever to make sure that the Avatar learned fire bending before the comet arrived. Otherwise, the world may in fact be over.

v-v

I had actually slept most of the night before the familiar screech of my door caused my eyes to snap open.

"Good news freak, you've got another special visit today..."

I tried to look sick, and trudged closely behind him so he did not notice how the shackles that were around my hands were not closed.

"Get in the chair!" He growled and I wobbled forward, easily conveying that I was still sick. Although, I was extremely hungry. I sat in the chair as a hand reached out to my shoulder and the room closed.

"I know he's here!"

Ugh, this girl was in need of serious counselling.

"What happened to your hair?" She demanded, perhaps she was jealous of my superior styling skills.

"I thought I needed to touch it up after the last haircut I got."

"Hm, you're actually going to talk back huh bitch! Zuko never loved you! You must be some sort of succubus!"

I rolled my eyes. This girl was definitely one of Azula's friends, only someone completely out of their mind would be friends with her, but that would mean-

"I hate you!" Mai yelled out throwing her shuriken my way which I blocked with my shackle as I stood.

"You know I think this is going to go a little different now that the odds are a little more even," I smirked raising my hands as her eyes widened.

"No!" She cried running towards me, the sharp instruments missing me as I sidestepped each attack.

"My turn!" I stated as she froze. "Now, the things I could do with you under my control."

She seemed genuinely scared as I forced her to sit in the chair. I used my free hand to use the chain that was left from my shackles to attach her to the chair, welding the two ends together with my fire bending.

I leaned down towards her ear and decided to freak her out, just a little more. "If I was anything like you, I would force you to endure everything I had for the last two months, the torture the suffering, the starvation, all of it. But that would make me one of you. You and Azula, you're both rotten to the core."

I made my way to the door and turned to her with a smile.

"And I'm pretty sure Zuko cares about me more, since he's the one who came to save me from this place."

Ana-1 Mai-0

I ran down the hall, glad that Sokka's distraction obviously had all the guards focused on the riot that was occurring in the main gathering area. I jumped over the rail and caught my breath. I was definitely out of shape.

I made a left at the bottom of the hallway, finally seeing the commotion that was taking place.

_Not bad Sokka._

"Ana!" I turned the voice and smiled. "You made it!"

"I just had to take care of something," I told Zuko and watched as a young girl scaled the wall knocking out the Warden's guards easily. She was a skilled fighter.

"Now that Suki has the Warden, we need to make our way to the gondola," Zuko yelled over the noise pulling me along.

"Zuko!...Ana?"

I nodded at Sokka who was running alongside an older man that resembled him, and the same girl who had taken the Warden captive.

"Does anybody know how to work this thing?" Sokka asked sheepishly as I rolled my eyes letting go of Zuko's hand.

I ran up to the contraption giving it a swift kick as the gondola began to move, and jumped back on before it was too far off the ground. I sat on the ground feeling completely out of energy.

"Who is this brave young woman?" Sokka's older clone stated.

"Everyone, this is Anara," Sokka stated pointing to me. "Ana this is Chit Sang, Suki, and my Dad."

"Hakoda," The water tribe man stated holding out his hand as Suki spoke up.

"Sorry to break up the introductions but we have company."

She pointed to the two fire nation members currently scaling the rope to make it to us.

_Not even the escape could go smoothly could it?_

**_(_Well folks, Zuko is back and Anara is saved...or is she? Let me know what you think! If enough people review I might start updating faster! XD)**


	12. Escaping the Boiling Rock

**(A/N: Sorry this is up a few hours late guys. My internet has been causing me intense grief and this semester of college is biting me in the ass! Lot's of you were saying you don't want Anara to forgive Zuko and trust me when I say she certainly hasn't. But she also has that special gift that lets her see the good and make rash decisions so that has to be taken into account too. Enjoy!)**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Escaping the Boiling Rock**

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself from the ground. Ugh, I had totally forgotten about the fact that if Mai was here, that meant Azula was likely not far behind. They were moving quickly up the rope when a voice suddenly rang out from behind me.

"Cut the rope!"

Wasn't anybody paying attention the Warden? If we wanted to get off this rock, we needed the rope to remain in one piece. I guess my battle wasn't over yet, although revenge was looking pretty good.

"Hang onto the warden!" I stated looking at everyone on the cart. Their worried looks were obvious, and although Zuko looked ready to fight, not even he was able to handle Azula at the moment.

"Suki?" I asked looking at her. She simply gave me a smile and pointed to the other girl running alongside the Fire Nation Princess. "I'll handle the Princess."

"I got the circus freak," Suki replied as I went to climb atop the gondola, a hand grabbed mine. "I'll be fine Zuko I need to do this, besides a little payback never hurt anyone…"

I did not wait for his rebuttal but used the strength I had left to finally reach the top of the Gondola. The car jerked and I noticed that the soldiers at the bottom had stopped the cart from moving with a small shuriken object. I needed to get rid of that if we were to have any chance at escaping.

"Suki are you okay?" I asked stepping carefully onto the wire.

"I'm fine!" She growled out obviously busy with her fight.

"So, my traitor brother comes to save you, how does this not surprise me," Azula's cold tone was familiar as her lightening headed towards me. I never wanted to thank the Gods for blessing me as much as I did at this moment.

With a smirk, I raised my hands, drawing up the boiling water from the volcano which the lightening impacted with and caused steam to rise, the perfect cover for me to get to the bottom and take out that knife. So as fast as my legs would carry me, I reached the bottom, still covered by fog, and was met by three guards.

"Now, it's my turn!" I stated with a smile launching two fireballs at them, which they narrowly dodged.

They attacked back, their fire attacks weak against mine as I tried to pry the shuriken from the rope. That damn thing was in there good.

"You no good half-breed!" Azula screamed another bolt of lightning heading in my direction as I smirked stepping back. Her lightening had managed to hit the shuriken, knocking it out with its tremendous force.

"Thanks _Princess_."

Her pained growl amused me as I took to the rope, moving quickly dodging each of her attacks.

"Ana!" Zuko cried reaching for my hand, I touched his fingers with mine, but suddenly felt the rope slip from underneath me. As if in slow motion, I turned to see that Ty Lee and Azula had cut the rope, smirking as they made their way slowly to the bottom. Suki had managed to make it aboard the cart, I however smirked at the fact I wasn't so lucky.

Quickly moving my hands, I commanded the water beneath me to rise, and as if time had stopped, I soon felt myself being carried up by the most changing force created. The force of water.

I used the water to push the gondola up a couple of feet so it was on the cliff side. Now that everyone was safe, we simply needed a way out of here.

I fell to the ground; I had never felt so weak after bending in my entire life. I blamed my lack of eating for this as Suki and Zuko ran towards me.

"Ana!"

For only knowing me for mere minutes, I was surprised at Suki's tone. She was worried about me, someone who was different than most.

"How are we getting out of here?" I asked my voice weak, as Sokka seemed to sound joyous.

"Azula and her slaves had to have gotten here somehow right?" He stated pointing to the Fire Nation airship. "That's our ticket out of here baby!"

I tried to stand only to feel myself fall over, into the side I had still coudln't bring myself to forgive.

"Are you going to make it there?" Zuko's worried tone reached my ears as I nodded, too tired to speak.

He helped me walk towards the ship, setting me in the corner to rest. I noticed the worried eyes of all those on the ship, and felt guilty at their concern. Maybe if I had found the Avatar sooner, maybe if I had taught him fire bending earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hopefully they find the Warden," Suki sniggered as Sokka sat next to her. "Those girls pack some punch though. Say Ana, what was your beef with them anyways?"

I tried to reply, but I suddenly felt sleepy, and the last thing I heard was Zuko calling my name.

v-v

I felt cold, and not an unlikeable cold. I actually felt comfortable, as the familiar water sensation ran over my body. It made me feel calm, collect and- Wait a second? Who in the seven hells was giving me a bath!

I shot up knocking the person who was helping me down, and winced from the pain that went through my back. The day I actually felt one hundred percent again, would be a day to celebrate for sure.

"Glad to see you're awake," she stated.

I turned to the voice and recognized it as Katara. Why was she healing me? I looked around and she must've realized what was going through my head.

"Some of the wounds re-opened during your escape," She stated as I calmed down. I guess I didn't do such a good job healing myself after all. "Zuko asked me to help you. He told me that you healed yourself there."

I nodded reaching for my shirt so I could put it back on. I now had two people who had seen what was left of my body. My horribly scarred and ugly body.

"He said you healed yourself in a few minutes," Katara stated rinsing a cloth in the water and passing it to me. "I've only heard of Masters being able to heal themselves that quickly."

"I assure you Katara, it's nothing special, I just work well under pressure I guess," I replied with a small stretch to help my muscles. "Besides, I obviously didn't do that good of a job, if some of them re-opened did I?"

"Anara, those scars, you must've had hundreds of injuries and-"

"If we could keep that between us, it would be appreciated," I told her standing up as she pulled herself from the ground standing next to me. "You must be a Master yourself Katara."

Her eyes widened and I laughed. "Your technique reminds me of my Master as well."

"Y-You were Master Pakku's student?"

I nodded putting on my shoes, I smiled up at her, but her eyes went from compassionate to cold. She turned away sticking her nose in the air as she walked from the stone tent that was set up.

_Was it something I said?_

No sooner had my foot reached outside the door, then I found myself being pulled into very familiar arms.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Zuko's breath was hot on my ear and I did everything in my power to keep my logical side intact.

"I won't," I replied looking up at him. "So, what's for dinner?"

Wow Ana, was that really the best subject change you could come up with? You need to work on that too.

"You'll have to ask Sokka and Suki, because I have no idea."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"Nah," he replied nonchalantly. "I was waiting for you."

_Well, that was sweet of him._

We made our way towards the Fire and everyone was there, including Sokka's father and Chit Sang. The only person I happened to know who was missing was Katara. Why had she disappeared anyways? I could find nothing in our conversation that would make her turn cold against me.

"Here," Suki stated handing me a bowl of whatever they had made. "It's not much, but I'm sure it beats prison food."

"Thank you ," I replied, digging in to the delicious stew. I had felt hungry before but this was a whole new level. In record time I had finished the meal in front of me, and felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ana, Sokka eats like that all the time, and he doesn't even have an excuse," Toph stated punching Sokka in the arm.

A laugh chorused through the camp, and I set the bowl on the ground pulling my knee's to my chest. I couldn't find any reason as to why these people would help me. I felt like I was taking advantage of their hospitality.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked, worry etched in his eyes as they looked at my drawn in knees.

I nodded slowly and felt his arm around me pulling me to his chest. It was nice.

_No! Bad Ana! Do not think about getting close to him again._

I still agreed that Zuko was still not forgiven, but his warmth was a comfort I was in desperate need of.

"Did anybody see where Katara went?" Hakoda asked, noticing that his daughters presence was nowhere to be found.

"She got upset at something I said, although I'm not quite sure what it was…"

They all looked at me so I explained what had went on between the two of us, and was suddenly met with a low whistle that was escaping Sokka's lips.

"So you're Pakku's number one student, no wonder Katara hates you so much…"

"I don't understand…"

"Pakku was always comparing Katara's skill to his number one student…"

Now I got it. Nothing hurt more than being compared to someone, and the fact that I was a great water bender obviously hurt Katara, even though she was great herself. Sure she had a few things she needed to work on, but didn't we all.

"You trained in the Northern Water Tribe?" Hakoda asked seemingly interested in this. "I hear that old man won't just train anyone."

"He actually trained me when I made a mistake."

Zuko rubbed my back soothingly as the group's eyes bore holes through me. I guess now was the time to explain my purpose.

"You might want to get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while…"

v-v

_I awoke with a start. I could hear the yelling down the hall, and pulled my teddy close to me. I always knew that teddy would keep me safe, and that's what Mommy had told me since I came to her house. I knew she wasn't my real mommy, but she made sure that I had nice things, and Daddy made sure I was safe._

"_She needs to know," An older voice said loudly as I crept to the door. It was slightly ajar and I could make out the shadows on the other side easily. "She is my granddaughter after all."_

"_She was brought to us so we could protect her from your people. Look what they did to her family!" I recognized mommy's voice, and was instantly scared. Why was mommy upset?_

"_Not everyone in my nation is bad, in fact some of us are working to try and stop this nonsense. I despise the Fire Lord for what he did to my son." the same voice said and my mother's cries grew louder._

_I clenched my tiny fists at my side, and strode out of the room. I never liked when anyone made mommy cry._

"_You leave my mommy alone!" I cried watching as the candles flickered, and not for the first time either. The man standing next to my mom was smiling, and didn't seem very mean. He had dark hair and nice eyes, but I was mad that he was hurting mommy._

"_Do the candle's do this often?" he asked as the flames died down. "Little Anara is blessed with a special gift."_

_I gasped. "A gift really? What kind of gift?"_

_I loved presents!_

"_A very special one, one that needs to be looked after just right," he replied as I walked over to mommy, who even though she looked like she was still crying, gave me a smile._

"_Anara," she stated pointing to the old man. "This is your grandfather."_

_I gasped. I had a grandpa? Wow!_

"_Hi there little one," he stated with a smile. I wonder why mommy was crying? He didn't seem mean at all. "Did you see how you made the candles move?"_

_I nodded. They had been doing that for a while now._

"_It's called fire bending and it's the very special gift I was talking about. Do you want to learn how to use it?"_

_I looked at mom, who was neither telling me to say no or yes. So I nodded innocently and heard mom sniffle._

"_Okay, Anara, you are going to leave home for a while and stay with your grandfather."_

_I was confused about the fact that I had to leave home, but I really wanted to learn this special gift. If I only I knew how long the days would be, and how tired I would be after I made this decision._

_v-v_

"_Keep the fire from burning the leaf!" Master Jeong Jeong stated leaving me in the woods. _

_Grandpa and I had found him a couple days ago, and to me he was smelly and old, and I didn't like him, but Grandpa told me that he would help me learn my special gift, so I decided to try and do what the smelly man told me._

_I held the leaf out, watching the orange sides fluttered and doing my best to keep the circle as small as it was when I first started. I found that if you simply breathed at the right time, the flames wouldn't expand, and in turn I had passed the first test._

"_She is so young only six years old," Jeong Jeong stated towards my grandfather who had a large grin on his face. "I have never seen such raw talent like this."_

"_My son, and her mother were both skilled, I believe Ana, has inherited the greatness in both of them."_

_We practiced what back then to me was a stupid silly leaf thing, but now I realized it taught me control. I began learning sets of fire bending and after one year of training, one year of being away from home, Jeong Jeong said it was time for me to meet the masters. This of course confused me, because Grandpa had said that _he_ was the master. _

"_But I thought he was the Master?" I stated to my Grandfather who simply let out a low chuckle._

"_Master Jeong Jeong is a master Ana, but where do you think he learned from? Where all fire benders learned from?"_

_My eyebrow shot up and a quizzical expression covered my face._

"_Dragons Little One," Grandpa replied ruffling my hair. "The greatest fire-benders in the world are dragons."_

_I had heard of dragons, but I had never seen any. Did the Fire Nation have dragons flying around all the time? Because in the Earth Kingdom we had badger-moles, and ostrich-horses, but no dragons._

_We took almost two weeks to travel to an island in the Fire Nation by boat. I had never been sailing before, and I wasn't thrilled with it either. It made my stomach upset. The entire ride, I was wondering about the dragons. What they would look like, if they were nice masters like Jeong Jeong, or if they were going to eat me. Grandpa assured me that the dragons wouldn't eat me, but the Sun Warriors might…_

"_Who dares stand in the path of the Masters?"_

_The man had a big belly that was hanging out for the world to see. Everyone was wearing funny looking skirts, and they all seemed to be fire benders. Grandfather had said that I would see almost everyone bending in the Fire Nation._

_Both my Master and Grandfather gave me soft smiles urging me forward. I gulped before putting on my brave face and walked ahead._

"_My name is Anara, and I would like to meet the Masters."_

_They all stood with their mouths agape, and then suddenly, a chorus of laughs rang through._

"_This little girl wants to meet them? What do you take us for?"_

_They were now looking at the two men that had accompanied me. Humph, I was a great bender! Grandpa and Master J had told me so!_

"_We did not do this to insult you," Master stated firmly. "She has a great talent. She has mastered advanced fire-bending moves and has only just turned seven years old. She has great control and-"_

"_She is like every other bender," The jiggly-bellied man stated. "Using anger to control fire, wage wars, she's just like the rest."_

_I wanted to cry out, claim this man was lying, yet I couldn't bring myself to do so. I just sat there completely untouched by his words when my Grandfather finally spoke._

"_Anara is unlike any bender I've seen. She has never once used her anger as a fuel for her bending, and for what she's been through, she should be filled with emotions we couldn't begin to understand. I believe she will be one to help us stop the hatred of the Fire Nation."_

_The men looked at my grandfather, and then at me…_

"_Fine!"_

_My eyes widened. Had they really accepted me? _

"_Take this fire," the man stated as I carried it in my hand. "Walk up those stairs to the top, that is where the Master's will meet you. However, if the flame goes out, or they sense your true intentions are ones of evil, prepare for the consequences."_

_I took a deep breath and began to walk the stairs. How many were there? Tens? Hundreds? I didn't know. What would happen if the Master's didn't like me? What if what I was doing was evil? Finally reaching the top of the stairs I held out the fire which was still burning strong._

"_My name is Anara Uruha, and I wish to know the true secrets of fire-bending."_

_I tried to sound strong, even though I was very scared. One year ago, I would've been hiding in my room playing with Teddy knowing that everything in the world was happy, but now…_

_I was caught off guard as two large creatures flew from the side shrines and began circling each other, almost as if they were-_

"Dancing?"_I thought extinguishing the fire in my hands._

_I began to combine many of the techniques Master J had taught me, moving swiftly yet cautiously, and realized that I was in fact dancing. I had never felt so graceful when fire bending until now, and no sooner had the dragons begun their judgment, then they were back to where they had come from._

_I felt refreshed and alive. A giant grin covered my face as I descended the stairs. The Masters, the true Masters of fire bending had excepted me! And I didn't even get eaten._

"_That was amazing Little one."_

_Grandpa pulled me into a hug and twirled me around. I was glad he was proud of me! Master J even sent me a smile, and all those weirdly dressed people bowed their heads._

"_We are sorry Miss Anara, we seemed to have misjudged you."_

"_Its okay," I told the funny man._

"_May we ask who taught you those moves? They are usually only learned by our people? Did you see the statue on the way in?"_

_I shook my head, I had never once seen a statue, and no one taught me that dance except-_

"_The Dragons, Shao and Ran taught me."_

"_How did she learn their names? They never spoke?" One of the warriors was whispering but I heard him._

_I wasn't sure how I learned so much about the Master's, but for some reason I understood them. I could feel their energy, their power, and embraced it. It was an experience I wouldn't trade for the world._

"_You know what Anara?" Master Jeong Jeong asked as we walked onto the ship._

"_What Master?" I asked as he bowed to me. I gasped and Grandpa smiled knowingly._

"_I believe you are now the true master."_

_Little did I know, my adventure was far from over._

**(And so the end of the chapter comes. How did you like it? Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Let me know ;) PS- this is the longest chapter yet lol )**


	13. Water Works

**(A/N:Well, even though I didn't get as many reviews last chapter as normal, all the one's I did get made me super happy, therefore, I bring you chapter thirteen a few days early again. Im in a really good mood since my favorite hockey team won, and my second favorite is already ahead! Let's get on with this!)**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Water Works**

"_Why do you always play with that tile first?" I asked as my grandfather placed the same tile he always played with on the Pai Sho board._

"_You will find Ana, that in times of trouble, the White Lotus is the strongest of the flowers."_

"_You always speak in riddles like that," I stated adding another tile._

_Lately, all we had been doing was playing Pai Sho. It had been a little over a year since I had travelled to the Fire Nation, and every few months, Grandfather would come and visit me here in my Earth Kingdom home. Asking how my fire-bending was, and telling me more about my parents._

"_Your mother was beautiful," he replied harmonizing with my tile. "Your father was quite taken with her. He would talk about her always."_

"_Why did they fall in love though? Why would they do that when the Fire Lord is so mean!" I asked trying to find a strategy. "I want to remember them…"_

"_They loved you Ana, and they wanted you safe. Sneaking your mother into the fire-nation would've taken away part of her soul as a water bender, and vice versa for your father. So they moved to the Earth Kingdom. I guess that fate had planned that out from the beginning. I regret not being there for you, but leaving the Fire Nation at those times, was difficult."_

"_Why! Why is the Fire Lord so evil!" I growled out._

"_That's the first sign of anger you've shown in a long time Little One."_

_I grumbled to myself as my grandfather stood. Why was he always right? Would I be that wise when I was older? I shook the thoughts from my head and accepted the glass of water from him. _

"_I wonder where Soina and Kazai are, I would've thought them to be back by now…"_

_I took a deep breath in and out, closing my eyes to calm myself. A small gasp was heard and when I opened my eyes, I noticed my water was no longer liquid, but it was now frozen completely solid._

_What did this mean! I was a fire-bender! If anything the water should be boiling, not frozen!_

"_It seems, that you have inherited far more skills than I had first thought," Grandpa stated pulling the glass from my hands. "Ana, can you unthaw this?"_

"_I don't think I-"_

"_Please try."_

_I nodded looking at the water, it seemed alive in a weird way, like it was constantly changing. I bit my lip and flicked my fingers forward as the water fell into the glass._

"_Incredible. The Gods have blessed you with both gifts. You are not only a fire bender Ana, you have your mother's water bending skills as well…_

_Did this mean what I thought it meant?_

"_We need to find you a teacher."_

_My mother and father did not return that night, but Grandfather had told me, that something terrible was happening in Ba Sing Se, and that Kazai was fighting and mother was with him. I didn't want to leave home this time, I wanted to pretend like the water thing had never happened and that I was just a fire-bender. But after bending the water for the first time, it was like a whole new part of me had awakened._

"_You're not coming with me!" I asked from the bottom of the ramp. We had just finished sailing a long ways, and Grandpa had just informed me that I would be doing this on my own._

"_People from the Fire Nation are not taken too kindly here. Be yourself Ana, and you'll be fine, your Master is a great water bender. His name is Pakku, he has a place for you to stay set up, and remember Ana, do not fire bend."_

_I nodded hastily before being engulfed in his arms._

"_You've grown up so much Little One. I believe you will go on to do great things."_

"_Good-bye Grandpa," I stated trying not to cry._

_His familiar hands ruffled my hair before walking away from me. I turned slowly towards the ice city that was just as intimidating as I had feared. This was going to be a hard thing to adjust too. _

_Trudging through the snow, in my earth uniform, the cold bit at my arms. I hoped that I would be able to get clothing more suited for the climate once inside the city. _

_I received weird looks from the villagers and was finally approached by an old man, who looked extremely grumpy._

'He must be the master…'_ I thought._

"_Follow me," he stated harshly, but I followed nonetheless. The room I was staying in was small and I was sharing it with two other orphaned children, to my dismay I regret that I never saw them as much as I would've liked to, in fact I never even learned their names. I was given a Water Tribe uniform that was far warmer than the Earth Kingdom one I was so accustomed too._

_I wondered what his training would be like. Would he be like Master J who was patient with me? Somehow I didn't think so. I curled up onto my bed and sighed. I just wanted to be at home, in my own bed. I hated being different._

"_But you're supposed to train me!" I cried as the old man glared at me._

"_I do not train females, they're purpose is to heal."_

_I was angry, an emotion I didn't feel very often, but sometimes it would rear its ugly head. He was making me look like an idiot in front of the male members of his class, and as I looked, I really did not see a single student there._

"_I don't want to learn how to heal! I need to learn combat moves!" I growled out in frustration. _

_I expected some sort of rebuttal on his part, but soon Pakku went from talking to me, to flat out ignoring me._

_Fine! He wanted me to learn healing! That's what I would do first! I would be the best darn water healer ever!_

_How many months had passed since I had arrived at the Northern Water Tribe? I had lost count at this point, and after being here for so long, I felt as though I was letting Grandpa down. That old man still refused to teach me, even after I had mastered the art of healing. My teacher was surprised at my excelled learning rate, and said I was healing things she even had trouble doing. That was when my scar came into question._

_It was an ugly thing. Almost like a giant white splotch had attached itself to my hand. I had asked Mommy where it had come from, and she said it happened when the Fire Nation attacked my family. _

_The healing teacher looked at the shape of it, and I was surprised to find out that the scar was not caused by fire bending, but by water bending. Only severe pain or attempting a water bending move without proper instruction can cause a scare like the one I had, but I never remembered manipulating the water until that day with my grandfather._

_I had left the healing hut confused. I needed some help understanding what was going on, and as I sat on the bridge lost in thought, a young girl ran up to me._

"_Ana!" Yue cried as she hugged me. She was the princess of this tribe, and we had become fast friends. She had strange white hair, I had strange dark hair and silver eyes, and somehow, we understood each other._

_I told her what had happened and that I was very confused, when she began to laugh at me._

"_What's so funny?" I asked putting my hands on my hips._

"_Why don't we go ask the moon and water spirits!"_

_Before I could question what she was talking about, I was pulled to the secret area where the moon and water spirits had taken on their life forms._

"_They're like yin and yang…" I trailed off watching as the fish swirled around each other._

_They danced in a way that was similar to Ran and Shao and being near them I felt calm._

"_The moon spirit gave me life," Yue said smiling at the fish. "I was dead when I was born, but Daddy says the spirit gave me some of its power so that I could live."_

"_I can feel their peacefulness. Thanks for bringing me here," I told her as we both giggled._

"_Of course, you're a friend right?"_

_My smile faltered. What would she think if she knew I was a fire bender? Would I still be her friend then._

"_Yue, I have a secret…" I whispered looking at the grass in the sanctuary. "I'm not just a-, what I mean is I'm a-"_

"_I promise I won't run away!" _

"_I'm a fire bender too."_

_Her eyes widened and I feared the worst. But when I opened my eyes Yue, my very first friend was smiling at me._

"_You may be able to control fire Ana, but you're not evil…"_

_My eyes widened._

"_You're nice, caring and a great friend. I promise to keep your secret!"_

"_Thank you!" I replied and gave her a hug. I had someone who trusted me._

_I looked into the pond and smirked at my reflection. I was Anara Uruha, and even if that old man didn't want to teach me, I would make him._

"_I won't take no for an answer!" I told him as sternly as a nine-almost-ten year old could._

"_We've been over this, I will not-"_

_I didn't give him time to answer as I flicked my hand as the water rose and hit Pakku square in the face._

"_Why you little-"_

_He attempted to shoot water at me, but I stepped to the side, even if my water bending wasn't great, I still had some moves learned from fire bending._

"_I think you're scared to teach me," I told him once again aiming that water at his face. _

_He growled and I laughed inwardly. Maybe if I could show him how capable I was, he would teach me._

"_No matter how much you try young lady, I will not teach you!"_

_We were all alone in the teaching hut, and I was not about to back down now._

"_Why not! I've mastered healing, even the teacher told you how much I have learned. I could heal better than her!"_

"_Arrogance!" he scoffed._

_I was not arrogant. I trained hard to learn everything I could. I practiced healing day in and day out, attempting advanced moves as quickly as I could._

"_If you were such a great healer, that scar on your hand would be gone."_

_Ugh! I didn't know what happened but suddenly my palms were a glow with an orange flame._

"_I've tried to get rid of that scar, your medics have attempted, and yet it's still there-"_

_I calmed myself down, fearing the worst now that the man who was supposed to teach me, had seen who I truly was. I was different, people like me weren't mean to exist. I expected him to yell for soldiers and have me taken away, and what I wasn't expecting was for him to smile at me._

"_A scar like that is not something one see's every day. It is only caused when someone prematurely uses a combat manoeuvre that has been banned for years. It's called blood bending."_

_I raised my brow._

"_We were told, that many years ago, almost six in fact that there was a small girl who had saved herself from a group of Fire Nation soldiers by reaching inside of them, bending their blood, and using them as puppets. I had never thought it was true, until right now."_

"_What are you saying?" I was confused._

"_You have amazing talent Anara Uruha, and I would be glad to teach you."_

_If I thought that Master Jeong Jeong's training had been hard, I was wrong. Pakku worked me every day, pushing me as far as I could go. It had taken almost three weeks for me to get through the basics of water bending and it irritated me more than anything._

_Master Pakku told me that being able to bend both fire and water was an amazing, and almost miracle like skill. He claimed that since I learned fire first, water would naturally be more difficult to learn, just like if the Avatar tried to learn his opposite element._

_Months of practice, sparring and finally a battle between Pakku and I. The whole village including Yue had appeared for that fight, and I was informed that it was the most anticipated in a long time. We battled long and hard, when finally someone called a draw._

"_You've improved greatly Ana," Master stated as I bowed to him._

"_Thank you Master!"_

"_Everyone," Pakku stated looking at me. "I give you water bending Master Anara Uruha!"_

_The whole village clapped and I felt my heart soar. People were clapping for me!_

_Yue ran to me and embraced me, and many of Pakku's other students congratulated me as well._

_It hurt when it finally came time for me to leave the Northern Water Tribe. I said goodbye to Yue and promised I would visit her again, and thanked the whole village for their hospitality._

_Master followed me to the area where the ship would be waiting to pick me up. Almost two years had passed and my tenth birthday was quickly approaching, I wondered if I would have to leave home like this again._

"_It's been a long time old friend," Grandfather stated._

"_Indeed it has," Master replied. "Your granddaughter is something amazing. She is not only my number one student, but she is also one of the best water benders I have ever seen. To be a master of two elements is a gift only the Gods could grant."_

_I blushed at his praise as my Grandfather chuckled._

"_I believe Anara will have a purpose in life, and that purpose will require her to know as much as she can about her elements."_

"_I understand what you mean, the Gods must have a great purpose in the stars for her."_

"_Thank you for everything Master. I have learned much!"_

"_You will do amazing things Ana."_

_And my purpose would reveal itself in seven short years from then…_

"Master Jeong Jeong was my fire bending teacher!" Aang shouted breaking the silence. "Well, he was anyways until, I hurt Katara."

I knew that story would have to be told before he could truly accept fire bending, but decided it could be done once we started training.

"I never knew that you were friends with Yue," Sokka stated a dreamy look coming across his eyes. Obviously Suki wasn't too impressed and smacked his shoulder.

"Master Pakku must've seen your talent," Katara's voice rang out.

I didn't even realize that she had returned, but she had obviously heard the last part of my story.

"I've been doing this for a while. I don't intend to shun anyone's abilities, but I know what skill level I am, and I realize my purpose. After learning water bending, I had become so much more in-tune with my fire bending as well, like they were yin and yang."

The questions continued and I laughed and answered them as best I could. When finally the subject was changed and instead of it being about me, we had word that both Chit Sang and Hakoda were heading out in the morning, and that they wished us luck in our journey.

We cleared the camp so that Sokka and Katara could have some alone time with their father, and we headed to our tents. Zuko and Sokka and been kind enough to set one up for me while I was busy getting healed by Katara. I was about to walk inside, but realized that I couldn't waste any more time.

"Aang, Zuko?" I asked as they both looked at me. "Training starts tomorrow, bright and early boys."

I knew they would be up for it; the question was, would I?

**(A/N: And alas the fire training begins. But is anara gonna be able to handle those two hot heads? Guess we'll find out tuesday! let me know what you guys think!)**


	14. Don't Hold Back

**(A/N: For some reason I have had no time to reply to anyones reviews for the last few chapters and for that I aplogize, however this week is pretty slow with school and work, and next week is a full week off of school! yay! But here's the chapter, so let's watch them fire bend...)**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Don't Hold Back**

Yawning I pulled myself from my tent just as Toph did the same. I smirked and walked towards her.

"I'm training the boys, you don't have to get up yet you know."

She chuckled and followed me to a more remote place to fire bend.

"Are you kidding? I wanna see Mr. Princey Pants and Twinkle Toes get their butts whooped."

Of course that was the reason she was coming. I found I quite liked Toph, she had this nonchalant attitude about everything and it reminded me of myself. There was a time to care and a time not too, and she seemed to be one of the only people in our little group that got that. Perhaps being blind gave her an edge that many were too stubborn to see.

I soaked in the sun, feeling its energy fill me up. I had eaten a few berries for breakfast and hoped it would be enough to tie me over for now.

"Are. We. Late." Zuko and Aang panted out together.

Toph and I laughed at them before she took a seat on the sidelines and I walked towards them. I could feel the hesitance from Aang, and decided now was the perfect time for him to let out everything he feared about fire bending.

"Before we begin today's training, you both need to come to terms with what you fear about bending the element of fire."

Aang's eyes dropped and Zuko looked like he was baffled. I knew both of them had fears and questions, even if they denied it.

"Aang, what happened when you were bending and hurt Katara?"

It was obvious Aang had no desire to tell me every detail of what happened, but it was necessary if he wanted to move on and heal. He told me how he had tried to learn fire bending before earth bending. How Jeong Jeong had taught him to take his time, and was trying to teach him control. Aang said he hated it, he felt like Master J was holding him back, and when he tried to take it further, he burnt Katara's hands.

"Do you see any positives in that situation?" I asked as Toph took a seat on the ground, looking bored, even though I knew she was just as interested in Aang's fear as I was.

"How can there be any positives?" The young avatar asked. "I hurt her…"

"You did," Katara's voice rang out, and I noticed that her Sokka and Suki had joined us. I assumed they wished their father a safe journey. "I won't deny that your first fire bending attempt hurt me, but it also helped me learn that I could heal through water bending."

Katara smiled at him, and I smirked. She really had a thing for the monk.

"See Aang, you helped Katara. You also have a good understanding now, of why you must always be in control of fire, and never the other way around. Once you let fire begin to control you, there is no escape. I have no doubt you'll be one heck of a student."

He laughed and I could feel the tension in the air leave. Aang had taken the first step in his learning process.

"Now for you," I stated turning to Zuko who glared at me. "What is it that _you_ fear?"

"I fear nothing about bending," Zuko growled out, obviously upset that I had called him out again. "I've been bending fire my entire life." His voice quieted.

"Just because you've been bending the element for a long time, does not mean that you don't fear it," I replied. "For instance, I bet you feel lame, useless, and outshone by your sister right? That's why your fire bending was so much stronger when I met you."

His eyes widened, he had no idea that I had noticed the change in the power he possessed.

"You will never be Azula, Zuko," I told him looking him straight in the eye. "And if you want to be like her, I'm afraid we will have to discontinue this training right here and now. Azula uses anger and hatred to fuel her bending, only the most vicious of benders can use lightening, and it takes a great deal of emotional control to use it the way she does. Your sister, she has things she needs to deal with before she will ever be the bender of your potential. Sure your bending may have weakened, but that's because you were used to using anger to help you, now you must find a new emotion, something stronger than hatred, to help you bend fire."

"Wow Aang, I think someone just beat you out in the wise books," Sokka muttered, earning himself a smack by his girlfriend. "What? What did I say?"

"So student Aang, student Zuko, do you think you can both let go of your fears, and learn the true way that fire is supposed to be used?"

"I'm ready," Aang grinned.

"Let's do it!"

I was happy that they were so enthusiastic. I was scared that having them open up would make the both of them angry, and that they would leave. I needed to get in as much training as I could before the arrival of that blasted comet.

"Both of you summon fire to your right hand," I commanded.

They did as told, and as expected Zuko's flame was quite a bit stronger than Aang's mere spark.

"When you visited the Sun Warriors and met the Masters, do you remember anything Ran and Shao taught you?"

They both scratched the back of the heads and I wanted to smack my forehead. Ugh, I knew this was going to be tough, but I didn't think it would be like this.

"Perhaps they need a demonstration?" Suki stated, and I somehow got the feeling, they all wanted to see my level of skill. I guess, if it motivated Aang and Zuko, that it couldn't hurt right?

I cracked my knuckles and placed my feet apart, one behind the other, and took a deep breath, summoning my inner fire and smirked. I wonder how they would take this demonstration?

In a lightening quick movement I brought my feet together and in the same time slowly brought my arms around creating a powerful ring of fire. I jumped into the air gracefully swinging my legs as yet another streak of orange coated my vision. I focused on my movements but that didn't stop me from hearing everyone on the sidelines.

"Is she dancing?" Toph asked, obviously confused as to what she could 'see'.

"It's, it's beautiful," Katara and Suki said at the same time.

I felt so happy to be able to bend like this. The last time, during the fight in Ba Sing Se, my fire bending had been little to none, and was more defensive than anything, but this, this was what made me happy that my father was a fire bender.

"Who knew anyone could make fire bending look that…nice?" Sokka questioned.

"Wow," Aang and Zuko said, and I figured that my demonstration had gone on long enough.

I crossed my arms across my chest and smirked. "Think you can keep up boys?"

Needless to say, they definitely wanted too. I taught them some basic fire bending sets, and even though Zuko complained he still did them. Aang seemed to be loosening up as well, and by the time a couple of hours had flown by, Aang had learned all the basic sets, and Zuko had become close to mastering them.

"Now…" I stated trying not to let my breathing sound heavy. I was nowhere near fully recovered, but I only had so much time left to waste. "We're going to have a little, well, in a way I guess an Agni Kai."

Zuko's eyes widened and Aang raised an eyebrow. I saw Zuko open his mouth, but a small earth bender beat him to it.

"I don't think so missy! I can feel your heart working overtime! I didn't lie when I said that I really wanted to watch you kick their butts, but you're not feeling good."

Thanks for selling me out pal.

"Ana, if this is too much for you we can wait," Zuko stated and it was my turn to growl.

"We really can't wait Zuko. The comet will be here soon, and I've barely begun to teach Aang what he needs to know…"

They all looked at me with anger, and I knew that if I decided to be a part of this battle that I would more than likely have six people riding me all day.

'_Well Grandpa, I guess it's my turn to practice something after all'_

"Okay I give," I replied raising my hands. They all smiled as though they had won, but were surprised when I made no movement. "We are still going to have a small fire duel…only thing is, Aang and Zuko will be using the fire, and they will be trying to hit me with it."

"Ana we just sai-"

"Calm down Sparky," his eyes widened at my term of endearment that I hadn't used in a long time. "You will both have to try and hit me once with your flame, you're only allowed to use fire bending, and I will not bend at all."

"But how are you going to-" Aang started as I shrugged.

"Bending isn't the only strategy in battle Aang, you have to be able to read into your opponents movements, sense what they are about to do and block," I replied.

"Who taught you this?" Sokka asked seemingly interested.

"My grandfather."

I took a stance and told them to come at me, like I was the Fire Lord. Aang seemed to struggle the most, which I found surprising since Zuko was fighting me as well. Their fire seemed to be soft compared to normal and I was able to easily dodge all of their ministrations.

"You're holding back on me," I muttered trying to egg them on. I few more streams of orange tried to whip me, lashing out like tongues and I rolled my eyes. "If you aren't willing to attack me, then there is no hope in defeating the Fire Lord."

A saw fire flash through both their eyes, and knew that this battle was about to go up a notch in intensity.

"Ooh she's good," Toph muttered, as I became focused on the way my students were fighting.

They were both skilled, having had good teachers, whether it was for just fire bending, or water air and earth, they attacked with ferocity, but it was still controlled. I was impressed that was for sure, and my defensive skill was certainly getting a workout as well. I wish I could've continued the battle but unfortunately my stamina was not near what it was a few months ago.

I held out my hand signalling them to stop. "Alright I think we accomplished what we needed to for today. Great job you two."

They gave me a small bow and I giggled, it felt weird being a teacher.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Sokka stated as he stretched his arms above his head.

I had to agree, the few berries I managed to eat this morning, sure weren't doing the trick.

"I'll go get us some water from the stream," Aang stated taking off.

"I'll go help him," Zuko told us sending me a soft smile.

No sooner had Zuko and Aang left that Katara left as well, saying she would give them a hand with her water bending. I scoffed, I knew the exact reason she wanted to go to the stream.

"Sweetness can get kind of annoying huh?" Toph stated beside me as I laughed.

"Sometimes, but then again, I guess we all can."

v-v

Sokka and Suki jumped apart like there was a fire between them as Toph and I climbed the hill. I didn't know their history very well, but you could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her.

"So, what are we having to go with this fish?" I asked starting the fire for them. "A leaf soup?"

"At least the fish will be a change," Sokka mumbled. "So Ana, your grandfather was from the Fire Nation?"

"Yup. I've been back here twice since I last saw him, and yet I haven't had time for a visit. I've been preoccupied," I told him. "Too bad really, I could use a good Pai Sho partner…"

"Wow Ana, he taught you to play that old person game?" Sokka howled and Toph and Suki giggled.

"First off it's not an old person game, you have to have a pretty good amount of patience and skill to play it. And second, I'm pretty damn good at that so called old person game."

"Okay calm down, I just never pegged you for that kind of type."

"Sokka's right Ana, you're more like the keep to myself, ignore everything type," Suki stated and my jaw dropped. Was that really how I come across to people?

"Oh trust me you two, even if she's blank on the outside, you should see what her heart does around Z-"

"Okay guys!" I stated throwing my hand over Toph's mouth. "How about we switch this topic to something else, I find myself boring."

"Oh Fire Eyes, you're anything but boring," Toph smiled at me.

Fire eyes eh? I think I got the nicest nickname out of everyone. Although it wasn't like she even knew what my eyes looked like. "Thanks Toph."

"The water is almost boiling, shouldn't they be back with the fish by now?"

Suki was right, they had been gone quite a long time. That's when we heard a sound that chilled me to my bone.

Katara's deafening scream.

**(A/N: Whaaaat? She's screaming? I wonder whats going on. I know this is one of my shorter chapters guys, but it was already written and fits in nicely with the rest of the plot even if it is kind of a filler chapter. Let me know what you think ;) )**


	15. A Change Of Scenery

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Made me super happy! XD. Here we go with another chapter, in which Ana and Zuko talk, now I get the feeling some of you might not be happy with it but remember, balance, she knows why he did it, blah blah blah not going to give anything away but still, look at it from her side lol. Also I tweaked the ages a lil and wanted to put them up here...**

**Toph- 12**

**Sokka-15**

**Katara-14**

**Aang-13**

**Azula-15**

**Zuko-17**

**Ana-17**

**Suki-15**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A Change Of Scenery**

I took off running. I didn't have time to process anything, and the others ran alongside me as well. Where were Zuko and Aang? Wouldn't they have been with Katara? The only thing I could think of to make her scream like she was, was the fact that we had either been found by the Fire Nation army, and they were attacking, or some wild animal had shown up. But she was a bender? Why would she-

My thoughts stopped as I looked at the stream where Katara seemed to be glaring at Aang and was soaking wet.

_You have got to be kidding me,_

She made all of us run down here, because Aang splashed her with some water? I wanted to smack her for being so stupid! A little scream, would've done the trick, but no, she had to scream like something was killing her. I crossed my arms over my chest, breathing in slowly. I needed to have a talk with her that was for sure.

"I guess it really wasn't an emergency," Suki stated and I noticed the lack of a certain presence. "Maybe we should head back?"

I saw her longing to play in the water as well, and smirked. Suki looked to be only a few years younger than I was, and I was not about to tell her she needed to grow up, especially when her boyfriend took off running for the river.

"I'll head back and check on the soup Suki," I told her as she smiled.

"Thanks so much Ana! Toph, what are you going to do?"

"I can hang here too, that way I can feel when Ana is coming to get us because the food is ready," She replied with a half smirk, half grin. "Besides I think Fire Eyes here wants some alone time with Princey Pants."

I rolled my eyes at her, obviously not caring that she couldn't see and made my slow walk back to camp. If Zuko was there, which I figured he was since Toph was so adamant about sending me back alone, maybe I needed to see where this put us.

_Not like my feelings could've changed._

Call me masochistic, but the entire time I was locked away, the thing that got me through, was hoping that one day Zuko would realize his true path and come back to me and Iroh. He came back, but even though my heart said yes to every action he took, my mind was another matter.

I saw the Prince trying to balance cooking the soup and the fish. He was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. It was cute.

"Typical boy," I muttered shaking my head as I went to help him out. I took the ladle in the soup, just as he noticed my presence. "I figured you could use some help Sparky."

"Uh, ya …thanks…"

The silence was not awkward, but just felt out of place. Zuko looked different to me as well, he was no longer the boy in search of the Avatar so that he could restore his honour, no this Fire Nation Prince looked far more grown up.

"I think the soup is ready," I stated as Zuko pointed to the fish and nodded.

There was no way I was about to walk towards Toph, so I signalled with a loud 'Dinner is Ready'. If I could hear Katara's scream loud and clear, there was no doubt my dinner call would be noticed.

"I'm starving," Sokka stated his arm wrapped around Suki.

"Tell us when that ever changes," Toph replied as we all laughed. That boy could certainly eat.

Through the course of dinner I had to stop myself from flying across the fire to stop Katara from flirting with Zuko. Aang had the same expression on his face, so I guess I wasn't the only one irritated.

I grabbed the dishes and headed towards the stream to wash them. I needed to get away from 'Sweetness' because she was acting way too sweet for me.

"You know, there is a place you two could get away for a while," Toph told me, carrying some of the dishes back with her, as though it was no big deal.

"And where, O'Mighty earth bender would you suggest?" I asked as she laughed.

"I could get used to that Mighty earth bender business, but when we were at the stream earlier, I could feel a place nearby that suddenly went from being earth, to water to earth."

"So, a hot spring?"

"Bingo Fire Eyes."

A hot spring sounded nice, just because of the warmth of the water, combined with the calming sensation of water, I was sure Zuko and I could get through a conversation. I thanked her, and when everyone split into groups, I walked up to Zuko and smirked.

"Any plans for this evening?" I asked coyly and he seemed to catch my tone. "Because if you're otherwise occupied I'll just-"

"Not so fast," he replied snatching my wrist. "What did you have in mind?"

I didn't give him any details as he released me from his grip, just a simple motion to follow me, and surprisingly he did. I would have to thank Toph for this idea later. It would give Zuko and I the alone time we really needed.

Sure enough, the hot spring was only around the corner from the stream, and seemed all the more inviting after the walk. We were both quiet, not saying a word, but it felt right this time, because it wasn't the right time for the conversation to begin.

I pulled off my shoes from the prison, frowning at the fact I still had to wear the clothes I had escaped with. When this was over I really needed to get something new. I dipped my feet in the water and moaned at the feeling, I really did need this.

Zuko took his shoes off as well, and sat next to me, but for some reason, my heart told me he wasn't sitting close enough.

"I guess we have a few things to talk about huh?" I asked giving him a reassuring smile. "A lot has changed in a couple of months."

"Ana I-" Zuko started but before he could finish I held a finger to his lips.

"Please don't apologize," I told him, his eyes going soft. "Everyone makes mistakes, everyone gets lost on the road of life. It just took you a little while to understand that Zuko, and if it meant me getting hurt in the process, than I'm glad Azula locked me in that prison."

I lowered my hand, surprised at the whisper my voice had turned into by the end of that sentence.

I gasped as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him. I had missed this touch so much it hurt. I responded by wrapping my on arms around his torso, taking in his warmth. I smiled contently suddenly feeling my shirt get wet.

Zuko was crying. My strong handsome fire Prince was crying, and he seemed so fragile. I wanted to do anything possible to take that pain away. And as much as my mind warned against getting close to him, my heart won.

"I never in my life would've thought she would do what she did," Zuko whispered against my neck. "How can you forgive me for that?"

"First off it's not like you told Mai to do it," I stated. "And second, what was your relationship with Miss Crazy anyways?"

I looked up at him, just as he rolled his eyes.

"She wouldn't leave me alone. She kept telling me that she loved me, and that she wanted to date me, but I never wanted that. She asked me why and I told her, well, I guess I told her about you. How I loved your smile, your laugh, your beautiful hair-"

"She definitely made a point of mentioning the hair," I winced at the memory. "You really told her all of that about me?"

He nodded pulling me closer, if that was even possible.

"I felt horrible. That's why I couldn't look you in the eye when Azula made you Uncle board the ship. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. You know, restoring my honour and all that. Yet, I felt empty, like a whole part of me was missing. I visited Uncle a few times and asked for his advice, he never answered of course, probably disgusted by the sight of me."

"Your Uncle loves you Zuko. And if General Iroh is the man I think he is, he also knows that you were simply lost."

"I treated you both horribly. I don't know how to make it up to you Ana. I don't know if I can face Uncle, I-"

I kissed his lips; there was ferocity behind it to let him know that it didn't matter. My Grandfather had told me that the past is simply a demon we must learn to let go. I knew that now. I could never change the past, that was a given, but I was hell bent on changing the future.

Zuko relaxed and kissed me back, sending a tingle through my body I had long forgotten.

Finally when the need for air arose, we broke apart panting slightly and I smirked.

"I guess I know how to shut you up huh?"

Those were the only words I could get in as his lips pressed lightly to mine.

"I could say it works both ways."

I pulled my feet from the water, so I could lean into his side. It was like our bodies fit together, like we were a puzzle that simply needed to find its missing pieces.

"I missed this," I told him honestly, drawing small circles on his hand. "I know we were only a couple for a few weeks, and this might sound ridiculous, but those few weeks seem like years. How is that possible?"

"I wish I knew the answer Ana, because I am just as confused as you are. Although, you won't find me complaining," He stated kissing the one scar on the left of my neck. "I will never be able to apologize enough."

"You need to stop that," I told him with a glare. "Besides it'll give Katara some practice in the art of minimizing scars."

"You can make them go away?"

"Well, we should be able to fade almost all of them to nothing, I haven't seen how bad the ones on my back are though so, it's hard to say."

He nodded, and I found his eyes focused on the scar on my hand.

"I've had this one forever, like I said the Healer of the Northern Water Tribe even tried to get rid of it, but I'll have it forever. Blood bending can hurt other people as well I guess."

"You know that technique was feared by fire benders?" He told me as I smirked.

"It's feared by all the nations Zuko, hence why it's been banned. I can see why, it's a scary technique, reaching inside of somebody like that, it bothers me."

"So why use it?"

"If you were in trouble or the people you loved were in danger, wouldn't you use every technique you could?"

"I suppose I see your point."

I snuggled back into him, feeling his body quake beneath me from his chuckle.

"Sorry Ana, but we should get back to the others."

I groaned in protest as Zuko helped push me up so he could get his feet out of the hot spring.

"Fine Sparky, I guess it is getting late," I stretched my arms above my head catching Zuko's gaze on me. "So, see something you like?"

"C'mon Spitfire," He said and a chorus of giggles escaped me. "What?"

"You just gave me a nickname!" I beamed.

"You gave me one…"

"You never seemed like the type to award people nicknames though," I howled.

He joined me in laughter as we walked back to the camp. After mending this relationship, I felt like many ghosts had disappeared. Maybe I had the Western Air Temple to thank for that.

"Where exactly did you two go for so long?" Katara asked as we filled our bowls with the stew Suki had cooked.

Everyone rolled their eyes, as she said this. When we had got back to the camp, our fingers were interlaced and it definitely didn't go unnoticed because Suki smiled at me, and Toph gave me a thumbs up, probably because my heart was beating incredibly fast.

"We had some things to talk about," I told her matching her icy tone.

"Pfft, fine, but I need to heal you and now that's been thrown off schedule."

"Sorry Katara, I didn't realize you were so busy that you had a schedule."

She stomped off, and I practically through myself on the ground next to Toph while Zuko and Sokka talked about something.

"So I take it my hot spring plan worked well?"

"Thanks again Toph," I told her rubbing the spot on her head after her headband. "Who knew there was a hot spring all the way up here!"

"I just hope this helps you recover," she stated punching me softy in the arm. Her own way to show affection. "Besides Suki already told me that we need to have some girl time, or whatever she calls it.."

"Really the Mighty earth bender wants to join us for girl time? You didn't seem like the type," I told her with a laugh.

"Ya laugh it up Fire Eyes, I just want the details on you and Princey Pants over there," She replied.

Of course she just wanted the gossip. I finished my one bowl of stew, and finally felt Zuko sit next to me.

"So what did you and Mr. Organization talk about?" I asked placing his hand in my lap.

He was about to answer, but Sokka beat him to the punch.

"Alright everyone, hey wait! Where's Katara?"

"She left a few minutes ago…"

Aang stated coming back to the camp, Momo resting on his shoulder.

"But why did she-"

I was cut off as the western air temple began to be bombed.

_Fire Nation_.

They were here already and they were definitely ready to fight.

"C'mon we have to go!" Zuko yelled and I saw the familiar hair running towards us.

"Katara!" I cried and soon there were rocks falling around her, luckily Zuko managed to make it there in time to shoot the rocks away.

_And she didn't even thank him!_ I huffed.

"Azula! What are you doing here!"

"Isn't it obvious Zuzu, I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She cackled sending a bolt of lightning his way.

I looked behind me to see that Appa was carrying Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph, and was happy they were at least making a getaway .

Another crack of blue headed towards Zuko but I stopped it glaring at the Princess of the Fire Nation.

"So still hanging around with those who are less than you brother!"

"Ana! Get out of here!" Zuko said, and during the moment we were distracted a bolt of lightning managed to cause us both to fall off the side of her air balloon. "Ana!"

I concentrated as best I could to grab his hand. Luckily the two of us were at a good enough angle that we landed on another war ship.

"Aang over here!" I called waving down the flying bison.

"Not so fast!"

Azula and Zuko began fighting, and even though it was definitely a life or death battle, the bending was amazing. Zuko had gotten stronger and it appeared Azula was having a hard time. Finally after managing to dodge most of the attack, both used their fire which sent us all flying with the tremendous force.

"Easy there!" Aang stated as I felt the familiar fur of the bison beneath us.

Instantly I began checking over Zuko, who much to my relief appeared unharmed.

"Look!" Katara shouted at the falling Princess.

"She's not going to make it…"

Zuko's eyes were the size of saucers as Azula used fire to fly herself towards the rocks, hanging on as if it were nothing.

"Of course she did."

v-v

I wasn't sure where we landed, but it was nice to be sitting around the fire curled into Zuko's side, without having his little sister shooting fire at us.

"Wow, camping! It really seems like old times again doesn't it?" Aang stated with a smile.

"If you really want it to feel like old times again, I could chase you around and try to capture you."

I chuckled-along with most of the others- and curled closer into Zuko's chest.

"Ha, ha," Katara muttered sarcastically and I shook my head. She seriously didn't act fourteen.

"To Zuko, who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, that today he'd be our hero!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, almost laughing at the slight pink tinge that coated his skin.

"Here, here!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm touched, I don't deserve this!" Zuko mumbled and Katara rose to her feet.

"You're right, you don't"

Okay that was it! I was so done trying to figure out her problem!

"Calm down Fire Eyes," Toph stated and Sokka drank from his cup.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"I really wish I knew…"

Zuko walked away from me, and the cold of the night made itself apparent.

"What's up with him?" Sokka asked and Suki elbowed him in the ribs gesturing towards me.

"I don't know," I stated wrapping my arms around me. "I think I'm going to head to bed…"

Suki nodded and Toph grinned.

"I'll walk with you!"

So we walked the twenty steps it took to get to the tent Zuko and I were sharing and as I sat down on the ground Toph punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"He loves you Fire Eyes," She said and I rolled my eyes, a gesture I knew she couldn't see. "His heart does flip-flops when you're around."

"I know," I stated sighing. I knew what Zuko felt for me, but at the same time, it was Katara that I didn't trust. I mean one minute she hates the guy, the next they're laughing together, and then she hates him again.

"Trust me, you got nothing to worry 'bout!"

I laughed touching the younger girls shoulder with my hand.

"Thanks Toph!"

"You're welcome!" She grinned. "Now get some sleep, I'll tell Zuko you're in here."

"Thanks."

I guess I needed to try and sleep off this jealously I harboured towards Katara. It wasn't really fair to anybody, but deep inside, I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

**(A/N: Hokay so Katara is once again bit by the love bug, the same love bug that caused me to dislike her character in the last few episodes of the cartoon, ugh. But luckily Ana isn't liking that, so maybe we'll be able to stop that. Please let me know what you're thinking! ;) )**


	16. Mine

**(A/N: Okay I know Zuko brings Aang to Katara when she goes to fight Yan Ra for killing her mother, but I needed to tweak the story again XD Also i tried to reply to as many reviews from the last chapter as I could! here ya go guys, enjoy)**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Mine**

"_Hello?"_

"_Anara…"_

"_Who's there?" I cried seeing nothing but darkness. "Show yourself!"_

_I was greeted with no answer, but with a great dragon appearing in front of me. I could sense something strange about this spirit, and soon I was joined by a familiar face as well._

"_Yue?"_

"_Ana, I am glad we get this chance to meet again. We have many things in which to discuss."_

_Okay, I was seriously losing it. _

"_Do not be scared child, for talking with the spirit world is a great gift. I am avatar Roku."_

"_The last Avatar…" I stated in awe giving a small bow. "It's truly an honour."_

_He gave me a soft smile, and Yue's eyes appeared sad._

"_Ana, many things are shifting in the world, the Fire Nation is growing in strength and we of the spirit world are sensing that a battle is about to begin."_

"_I have been training the Avatar to fire bend, he and Prince Zuko have both come along way."_

"_Yes, you have taught them both well Ana, however I fear that this may not be enough…"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked Roku my eyes going wide. That was my purpose, to teach fire bending to the two of them, so that this war could end, and the nations could finally live in peace again._

"_Ana," Yue told me, a sad smile coming across her lips. "If one had to make a sacrifice to save the war, would you make that sacrifice?"_

"_Of course," I stated valiantly. I would give almost anything to end the war._

"_That was all we needed," The previous avatar smiled._

I sat up quickly my breathing hard. What the heck had that been about:? What did they mean by a sacrifice? I could see the light outside and figured it must have been morning. With a sigh I fell back into bed, but was surprised when I felt no one beside me. Not only was Zuko not there, but his side of the bed was cold.

_Did he not come back last night?_

I was instantly worried, considering we had already had a run in with the Fire Nation yesterday. Quickly –ignoring the cold morning air- I emerged from my tent, looking around frantically. I noticed Aang sitting on a small rock, where Appa was yesterday staring off into the sunset.

"Where are they Aang?" I asked knowing almost instantly that Zuko had left somewhere with Katara.

The air bender gave me a soft smile, and proceeded to tell me, how the two of them had left to get revenge on the soldier that killed Katara and Sokka's mother. I wanted to be angry with him for letting them go, for even allowing them to think that revenge is good, but when I had first met Iroh, I too initially wanted revenge, until I learned the type of person he truly was.

"When will they be back," I asked knowing that my love was not the only one gone.

"I'm not sure."

v-v

"He did what?" Toph asked as she sparred with Suki, the three of us had nothing better to do since Sokka was thinking up battle plans and Aang was busy trying to come up with ways to defeat the fire Lord.

"So he just left with Katara without saying a word?" Suki asked dodging stone that Toph was throwing at her.

"Something like that," I muttered shooting fire towards a boulder coming for Suki's back. "Pay attention to all sides Suki."

"Right."

"I still can't believe he just up and left you like that," Toph said finally knocking Suki to the ground. "Guess it's your turn Ana."

I stood and helped Suki get up. I had to admit I really liked Sokka's girlfriend, she was fun to talk to and was sometimes better to talk to about certain things since she was older.

"You sure you're ready Ana?" Toph asked and I smirked dragging my feet on the ground in a slight circle. "Give it your best Fire Eyes."

I had never fought such a great earth bender before. It was also extremely hard to stay one step ahead of Toph since she could sense all my movements. I flipped backwards after a large section of earth propelled me off the ground.

"Not bad Toph!" I called weaving through her stone attack. "However you forgot one tiny little thing-"

"What do you-"

Suddenly her feet were frozen and I was behind her with my hand around her neck.

"I can bend two elements."

I released her from the ice and the three of us walked back to the campsite, having very successfully blown off most of _my _steam.

"Hey sweetie," Suki said kissing Sokka's cheek as Toph made gagging noses and I smirked. I had to admit the two were cute together.

"So they're still not back yet?" I asked Sokka as he shook his head.

"Nope, and they picked a really inconvenient time to leave. I mean, we need to find a better place to hide from the fire nation, not to mention we need to think about the attack on them and how we're going to do it!"

"Where's Aang?"

"Down by the water I think…"

Sokka pointed without looking up from his notes and I decided to take a walk. I wasn't followed by either Toph or Suki, and I really wanted some one on one time with the thirteen year old monk.

Aang was moving the water back and forth in the same way I used to do to calm myself. My heart went out to the boy, but I figured he of all people needed to know about my dream.

"Water is such a soothing element," I said standing next to him. "It's nice just to be around it."

He didn't say anything, but simply continued to move the water back and forth.

"I know you're worrying about the battle with Fire Lord Ozai."

The water stopped and Aang looked away, I wasn't sure if it was anger or shame that caused him to do that.

"All this violence is just leading to more violence! It goes against everything the monks taught us!"

Of course he was having trouble with all of this. The monks probably taught them that violence only causes more problems, and that fighting was wrong. So being the Avatar was probably affecting Aang more than anyone could imagine, and yet he had no one to talk to.

"I met Avatar Roku," I told him motioning him to sit down. "I had a dream last night and both he and Yue were in it. They said that I would need to make a sacrifice, and for some reason, I told them that would be fine, even though I have no idea what that sacrifice might be. Do you know why I said yes Aang?"

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Because no matter the choice I make, I have faith that you will do what you need to do in order to win this war."

"But killing the Fire Lord-"

"I don't believe you need to kill the Fire Lord to show the world, that the Avatar will not allow this turmoil to go on any further."

I really didn't know what came over me, but I pulled the boy into my arms. Aang had become like a little brother to me, in fact, this whole group was my family, and too see any of them hurting drove me insane. I finally released him and rubbed his head.

"Hey," he complained and I laughed. "So you and the Fire prince huh?"

"You and the water bender huh?" I retorted and he sighed.

"I like Katara a lot, but I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"I think that maybe Katara is a little bit confused, but I wouldn't doubt her feelings for you."

"You really think!" He cried happiness encasing his words.

"I'm serious," I told him with a smile.

The sun was beginning to go down and once again the air was getting colder. Aang and I were sitting by the dock near the water, the same area that Appa took off from early this morning.

"Shouldn't they be back already? I mean it's getting late," Sokka had stated before the two of us walked down here.

Sure it was getting late, but at least the sun was in the sky. The entire day I had been worried for Zuko and Katara, hoping that she never followed through with her revenge plan. And, almost as though the sun spirit sensed my eagerness for their return, I noticed the figure of a flying bison off in the distance.

"They're back," I whispered a soft smile on my face as the bison made its way closer.

Appa finally landed and I ran to Zuko, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Please don't ever leave without telling me again," I said then pressed my lips to his. "Or I might have to kill you."

He laughed and I noticed something different about Katara, but I just couldn't place it.

"I'm proud of you," Aang said smiling.

"I wanted to do it," Katara told him. "I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it, or strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing," I told her with a soft smile. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

"But I didn't forgive him…I'll never forgive him," her face went from angry to warm as she stepped closer to Zuko.

_Um, what?_

"But I am ready to forgive you," She said throwing her arms around him, and shooting me a look I did not care for.

_What is she playing at!_

Zuko stood frozen, like he wasn't sure what to do, and I had to stop myself from water bending her into tomorrow. She obviously didn't know the meaning of the word boyfriend.

She walked away smirking and I turned to Zuko.

"Ana, I, well, she, uh-"

"It's fine Zuko," I muttered as Aang walked away, the hurt very evident in his eyes. "She obviously doesn't understand that you're mine!"

I crashed his lips to mine, and felt giddy when he kissed back with the same ferocity.

_And she thought she could have him._

"She didn't kill that soldier."

"Good, violence is never the answer."

"Then how is the Avatar going to defeat my father…"

"We're still working on that," I muttered linking his fingers with mine as we walked back to the campsite.

v-v

"Ana.."

I grumbled and ignored the voice, snuggling into my comfortable pillow.

"Come on Spitfire, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes with a yawn as the large bison descended. I didn't remember falling asleep, after the very early wakeup call Drill Sergeant Sokka dished out. I blushed realizing that the pillow I had been so comfortable against was really my boyfriend. Zuko noticed this and laughed pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Wow Zuko, I got to admit, this place is way nicer than our camp site." Sokka stated.

I finally took in our surroundings and gasped at the enormous site that was Zuko's family summer home. It was like a miniature palace, with a large –what looked like- training area, where Appa managed to land perfectly. We all got off the bison as I gave him a quick pet.

"Thanks buddy."

He roared happily.

There were literally no words to describe this summer house. The wood had all been carved too match the entire layout of the building. The metal ornaments were all gold, the size was enough to shake my head at, and for so many years, it has been unoccupied.

"Care to share?" Zuko asked snapping me out of my reverie. "What's on your mind?"

What did he want me to tell him? That I felt extremely out of place here? No, it would hurt Zuko, and I could never do that.

"How about a tour Sparky?" I asked as his frown turned into a crooked smile. This boy was going to be the death of me, that was for sure.

Zuko took my hand in his, showing me every nook and cranny in the house. He seemed to be uncomfortable in some spots, but I simply squeezed his hands and we moved on. Our last stop, after the entire viewing was his parent's room, and I felt as though I was invading their privacy by being anywhere near here.

"We can't just not go in Ana, this is the most spectacular room in this house."

I nodded reluctantly, and the minute the door opened, I had no choice but to agree with the Prince. The room was magnificent, everything from the bed to the mahogany dresser was in pristine condition. I released his hand from mine, wanting to get a closer look at everything. Was this what royalty really lived like all the time? Where everything was immaculate and beautiful, because I don't think I could ever do that.

"Aw," I muttered looking at the shelf of pictures, as well as those that hung on the wall. "You were cute Zuko."

A small amount of pink coated his cheeks as he muttered a thanks.

Their family was all about pictures. There were many of Azula and Zuko, and finally my eyes caught one of the whole family.

"Your mother was beautiful. You look just like her," I told him in a hushed voice, not wanting to cause an issue if the subject was too hard for him to handle. "Wh-what happened to her?"

His face was covered in a hard expression, and he seemed to be pondering how to answer.

"She was banished…for protecting me."

I gasped and looked back at the picture. How could anyone, especially the Fire Lord banish his own wife for caring for their son? What right did he have to do such a thing?

"Ana, please calm down. I already have plans to find her after this mess is over."

"She could be alive…" I whispered realizing I had jumped to conclusions. "I am so sorry Zuko."

He raised an eyebrow as I laughed sadly.

"I wish I had a chance to know my Mother and Father. Sure Soina and Kazai are good substitutes, but it's not the same."

"Maybe we should leave the room."

I nodded about to follow behind him, when one more picture stood out brighter than the others. It was of Fire Lord Ozai, no doubt about that, but he looked younger, and next to him as a young man, with a face that was etched into my memory.

"_Grandfather?" I asked as he turned to me, a huge grin on his face. "Who is that?" _

_My finger landed on the young man standing next to a beautiful woman. I knew it wasn't grandpa, because they had different eyes, the man in this picture had eyes like mine._

"_That picture, is of your mother Sora and your father Koran."_

"_That's my mommy and daddy."_

_Grandpa gave me a sad smile as he hugged me into his chest._

"_They loved you so much."_

"Ana!"

I quickly looked up to find Zuko staring at me worriedly, as I pointed to the picture.

"Do you know who this is?"

"My father used to tell me this was the picture of his best friend and him when he was younger. I never met the guy though."

"Did the Fire Lord ever mention a name?" I asked trying to keep it together. There was no way this could be true…was there?

"Why is it such a big deal?" I gave him a pleading look as he dug through all those painful memories for me. "Koran."

I wanted to laugh at the sheer irony of it all, who would've thought that the fire lord, the very one who killed my parents, was in fact best friends with one of them.

"Ana, did you know this man…"

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "No, I never really got the chance, because Koran was my father."

v-v

"I want to see more ferocity!" I yelled at Zuko and Aang who were practicing bending.

"Wow, she's a total drill sergeant," Toph muttered and I caught Katara eyeing Zuko.

Sure I was the first to admit he was good looking especially without his shirt on, but really, she wasn't even being conspicuous about it.

"Okay boys, that's enough for today," I said as I bowed to them and they bowed back.

I walked over to Toph and Katara since Suki and Sokka had stepped out earlier.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we're hiding from the fire Lord at his own house?" Katara stated and the earth bender looked bored.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since my family was actually happy," Zuko stated sitting on the stone statue pulling me towards him to sit on his lap. "And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

I had to admit I was weary at the idea, but it was smart of him and Sokka to think of hiding right under the fire Lord's nose.

I was about to say something when Sokka and Suki came running forward with a piece of paper fluttering in their hands.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Sokka said. "There's a play about us!"

"We were just in the city when we saw this poster," Suki stated also carrying a parcel, which I hoped was the fire nation clothes I asked her to pick up for me. I was so not liking my boiling rock clothes anymore.

"Listen to this, "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Poo Ohn Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy south pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, a pirate, prisoners of war, tea drinkers and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players," Suki finished and Zuko groaned placing his head on my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worried something important was going to happen.

"My mother used to take us to see them! They butchered love amongst the dragons every year!"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about us?" Katara asked her brother.

"C'mon a day at the theatre? This is the kind of time wasting nonsense I've been missing."

And that settled it; we were going to see the Boy in the Iceberg.

**(Yeeessh! My favorite part (and most ppl's favorite part) the play! This will be fun XD. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know ;) )**


	17. The Boy In The Iceberg

**(Hey guys! Thanks for every review! I loved them all! And got some amazing criticism to boot. But to go along with all the good came a review... from someone called 'Mary Sue' basically disliked Anara, and that her character was very unrealistic blah blah blah...anyways, I would first like to know why said person read all sixteen chapters to tell me this? And another thing, if your gonna flame/critisize me, why is it you dont have an account for me to talk with you and discuss what turns you off so much? So if your reading this...feel free to let me know what you think, but please dont hate on a story because you've had a bad day and happened to click on it! I always take criticism to heart, but not when its deliberatly dumb.**

**Also wanted to clear up something, right now is the plot line of the cartoon, and right now Anara is pretty awesome...but this story has many many more chapters to go, and lets just say that things change...so ya...enjoy XD)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Boy In The Iceberg**

I owed Suki a lot for going to the city to get me some Fire Nation clothing. My outfit was comfortable, and yet looked presentable to the public. I just finished placing the sash across me when Zuko walked in the tent with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful," He stated kissing my cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself Sparky," I told him. Truth was he always looked good to me.

"Well shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

I pushed his arm down, lifted the hood of his cloak up (just in case anyone recognized his scar) and kissed him full on the lips. I moaned into his mouth, and finally after running out of air, we pulled away, and I linked my arm with his, grinning like a fool.

"Let's go and appease the leader."

v-v

Ember Island was crawling with fire nation citizens, and seemed particularly busy for tonight.

"Everyone must be going to see this play," Zuko whispered in my ear, as I shivered. Damn him!

We finally made it through the crowd, and found our seats in the upper balcony. Aang was wearing a dorky hat to cover his arrow but I guess it was better than the school headband.

Aang was about to sit next to Katara when Zuko cut him off. Aang looked so put out, and I wondered why boys were always so oblivious to emotions. I rolled my eyes, not exactly wanting him any closer to Katara then he had to be, and pulled him up to the row behind them. Aang ended up next to Katara and I was quite content next to my warm fire bending boyfriend.

"You know Ana, for being a fire bender, you're always so cold," Zuko stated obviously noting my icy hands.

"That's what I have you for," I told him as he kissed my knuckles.

"Knock it off lovebirds!" Toph stated and then grumbled. "Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see anything from up here!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara told her.

The curtain finally opened, and I bit back a laugh at the actors playing Katara and Sokka. However Sokka looked overjoyed and kept pointing at him and then at the stage, it was quite entertaining.

"Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling," 'Katara' said.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving."

The crowd howled with laughter and I raised an eyebrow. I would've thought the fire nation to have had better taste then this.

"Sokka is food the only thing on your mind?"

"Well I want to get it out of my mind and into my stomach! I'm starving!"

"This is pathetic!" Sokka cried. "My jokes are _way _funnier than this!"

"Well I think he's got you pegged," Toph laughed which caused me to giggle as well.

"Every day the world awaits a beacon to guide us and none appears, still we cannot give up hope, for hope is all we have!" 'Katara' cried. "And we must never relinquish it, even to our dying breath."

"Well that's just silly, I don't sound like that," Katara muttered and Suki and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, something the water bender didn't appreciate.

"This writer's a genius!" Toph stated.

The play continued on, and finally we reached the part where Katara broke Aang from the iceberg, but I didn't blame Aang at all with being upset with his character. He was being played by an extremely girly woman, and it would have been offending to anyone.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!" Aang shouted angrily.

"They nailed you twinkle toes!"

I think Toph was enjoying the play a little bit too much.

Then it was Zuko's turn to come in and Iroh was being played as well.

"They make me look stiff and humourless," Zuko told me and I kissed his cheek, just as Katara turned around, a hint of a glare on her face.

"Actually I think that actor is pretty spot on…"

"How could you say that!"

I placed my hand on his chest to calm him down, but it was kind of funny when the person playing Zuko repeated his words.

It was sad that they thought Momo was a flying rabbit monkey. Then it cut to the seen with Kiyoshi warriors, and Suki had told me all about them, but she never mentioned how Sokka was forced to dress like them once, so once again the two of us were laughing.

Then the actress playing Katara began moaning when they were at King Boomi's and I couldn't help but laugh, cause let's face it, it was really funny.

"Why did you have to steal that water bending scroll?" 'Sokka' asked.

"It just gave me so much hope!"

Katara scowled and I was even starting to get sick of all the hope jokes.

"The Avatar is mine! Wait whose coming?" 'Zuko' asked when the Blue Spirit appeared. I had only heard rumours about it, but apparently, judging by the way Zuko and Aang blushed, it did happen, even if the play wasn't giving the exact truth.

"Don't cry baby, Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!" The Jet actor stated trying to sound sexy, but coming across as having brain damage.

"You knew Jet?" I asked Katara, but she just blushed and turned away. Apparently she knew quite a few guys.

"Don't go Yue, you're the only woman who's ever taken my mind off of food," 'Sokka said holding the actor Yue's hands. It was sad to see her, even if this was just an actor. The two kissed when Sokka looked as though he had an odd taste in his mouth. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?"

"Good bye Sokka, I have important moon duties to take care of, but yes I did eat the pickled fish."

"Wow Sokka, you never told me you made out with the moon spirit," Suki sniggered.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch!" Sokka reprimanded.

Finally after Avatar Aang's battle in the Northern Water Tribe the first act was over.

v-v

"So far the intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko practically growled out, not that I blamed him.

"Ya, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!"

Sokka sat next to Suki and pulled out a strip of Fire Jerky.

"Ya, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics."

"I know!" He replied to Suki.

"Ya, well at least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you," Aang protested. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side then most guys," Toph told him.

"Relax Aang, there not accurate portrayals! It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time!"

We all turned to stare incredulously at Katara who appeared taken a back.

"What?"

"Ya, that's not you at all," Aang murmured.

"Listen friends, it's obvious the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on the stage, is the truth!"

Leave it to Toph to be blatantly obvious.

"Well we better head in," I said. "The second act is about to start."

Everyone grumbled and headed to their seats but I grabbed Zuko's hand and held him back for a moment.

"You know that this play is simply the past, I don't hold anything that you did before against you Zuko," I told him and he sent me a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know."

v-v

Now it was my turn to worry, because the second act was where I came in.

"This is it!" Toph exclaimed, "This must be where I come in!"

Sure enough Toph did show up at this point, only she was being played by a muscular guy probably three times her size and height. They also got the blind part right, but apparently she sees through sonic waves. _She_ loved the idea of her character.

"Zuko," 'Iroh' stated. "It's time we had a talk about your hair, it's gone too far!"

"Maybe it's best if we split…up…"

I turned to face Zuko running my hands through his hair, and placing my lips below his ear.

"For what it's worth, I love your hair…"

I could tell he was blushing, but I found it adorable.

The play continued on, and much to my dismay, the character of Azula was introduced, and of course the audience loved the fire princess.

The scenery changed again, and this time Jet was back, only he wasn't Jet, he was crazy.

"Did Jet just die?" Zuko asked slowly.

"You know," Sokka whispered. "It was really unclear…"

The next scene brought back terrible memories, but I guess it was time for my demons to be acted out. There was actor Katara and actor Zuko in the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se…that day I found them a little too close together, the same day I lost Zuko…

"You know Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive," 'Katara' said seductively as she moved towards the other actor.

"You don't have to make fun of me!"

"But I mean it. I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and saw Aang glance at Katara. I guess maybe there was a little more going on then I first thought.

"Wait! I thought you were the Avatar's girl!"

Aang nodded and I felt my heart break for the boy.

"Ahaha, the Avatar? Why he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way."

And that line was going to be the salt in the wound.

"Besides how could he ever find out about…this!" And the two actors embraced.

I felt enraged, an emotion I sure as hell didn't feel too often. Ugh, this play was driving me insane, and I could only wonder what my character was going to be like, since she was sure to show up anytime now. Toph and Suki sent me a sympathetic look; well Aang sent Zuko a death glare.

Aang shot up and I wanted to help him, but I knew I couldn't leave yet.

"Ooh you're getting up?" Sokka whispered. "Can you get me some fire flakes? Oo and fire gummies!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards the stage, and I almost chocked on the air I was breathing. Next to Iroh stood a girl, with a dark wig on, and who was wearing ripped and dirty earth kingdom clothing.

"Is that…is that supposed to be me?" I wondered aloud clenching my fists.

Azula was on the left and Zuko was in the middle.

"Well my brother! What's it going to be?" 'Azula' asked. "Your nation or a life of treachery?"

The Zuko actor looked torn, and the actress apparently supposed to be me, fell on her knees.

"Don't listen to her Zuko! She's lying! I need your money and power if I am ever going to leave the lower ring, where I belong!"

"Choose treachery!" 'Iroh said. "It's more fun."

'Zuko' walked over to the two actors and smirked.

"You're disgusting, being able to bend water and fire, people like you don't exist!"

"Please Zukie-kins! I love you! Please dont leave me, I can bend two elements and I am a freak but I love you!"

"No one will ever be able to love someone like you!"

The audience cheered as 'Zuko' said this so I stood up keeping my eyes down, and left the theatre. That was all I could take when it came to beating me down. It always came back to me being different, and this play did nothing more than make it seem like I was after Zuko for money like some street wench. I knew that none of it was true, but talk about it getting thrown in your face.

I walked towards the edge of the building, subconsciously rubbing the scar on my hand.

"Guess you didn't like it either huh?"

I tried not to gasp as the air bender scared me.

"It hurt, but it wasn't the truth," I told him, but all Aang did was scowl.

"Are you kidding, I've seen them together, she looks at him the way he looks at you!"

"I'm sorry that the crush is one sided Aang, I've tried to make it clear to her that Zuko is my boyfriend, but-"

"Why!" Aang cried and I heard footsteps behind us.

"The uh, intermission is on now," Katara said as I nodded and walked towards her.

"I'll leave you two alone."

v-v

"That's how I show affection," I heard Toph say as I rounded the corner.

Zuko was sitting next to the girl who was grinning like she could see. He however looked terrible.

"I'm sorry," I told him as his eyes widened at my presence.

He motioned for me to sit on the other side of him and I obliged.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked his breath hot on my ear.

"If I ever made you feel like I wanted you for your money or power-"

"Stop."

I looked at him and he kissed me softly.

"I never once felt like that Ana, so please don't worry."

"But I-"

"I'm serious," he stated with authority. "And for the record, any of that stuff with Katara, well-"

"I understand."

I stared at him, and saw a new emotion cross through his features, but just I was about to try and decipher it-

"Will you two knock it off! Sheesh what is it with couples and their public displays of affection!"

"Sorry Toph," I said with a laugh as Zuko traced my scar with his fingers. "But maybe one day when you-"

"Don't even start Fire Eyes. Although for the record the two of you make a good couple, she can control your temper Zuko, but you keep her on her toes!"

"Thanks I think."

v-v

The third act was terrible. Not only did it butcher the last month or so, it butchered the future as well. According the playwright, Zuko dies, I die, and Aang was killed as well. Needless to say, I was not in a good mood.

"That play was terrible!" I whispered watching the ground again.

"Agreed!" Zuko replied.

"But the effects were good," Sokka stated and for the first time since I had known the guy, I wanted to hit him.

"Do you really think that's how it's going to end?" Aang asked, and the words of Roku and Yue came back into my head.

"I really hope not Aang…"

v-v

"Zuko?" I asked knowing that he was awake, since his breathing was still uneven. "Do you think it's a coincidence that our fathers were friends?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as I turned to face him, his arms only loosening for a moment so that I could turn.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was something more than a coincidence that I met you, that's all."

"I don't care what it was. I'm just happy with the now."

I pressed my lips to his and listened till his breathing evened out. I had a feeling, tonight was going to be the night of many that I wouldn't get any sleep at all.

**(So the fire nation hates half breeds? could've told everyone that. I tried to add to this chapter but I didnt want to type out the whole episode cause thats both long and redundant. We simply needed the important parts XD. Let me know what you think!)**


	18. Secrets

**(Hello guys! Here's your update for the week! Once again tweaked the timeline more than the storyline this chapter but whatevs! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy!)**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Secrets **

_Two Weeks Later_

"_Why do you bother Earth Kingdom scum, you will never defeat the fire nation."_

_Azula took a step towards me._

"_I won't lose to you! Aang will win this, and when he does, the Fire Nation won't be able to hurt innocent people anymore!"_

_She smirked, and I felt frozen in place as she pointed to the sky._

"_The Avatar has fallen…"_

_I cried out, and soon felt an intense pain rip through my stomach._

"_And so have you."_

"Ana!"

I jumped from my bed, noticing the sun that was almost directly overhead. "Ana quick!"

One thousand thoughts made their way through my mind. Was Azula attacking us again? Where was Aang? Why was I left sleeping so long? Why was Katara yelling my name so loudly?

I ran from the house and was surprised to see Aang with his hands raised in defense and everyone was glaring at Zuko.

_What did Sparky do this time?_

"Zuko's gone crazy! He's been attacking Aang!"

Really? How did I not hear any of this?

"What do you think you're doing? You could've hurt Aang!" Katara roared.

Seriously, did I really miss that much?

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko asked. "What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?"

And again the truth becomes reality. I was almost certain that the other group members where feeling nonchalant lately about the deadly comet that was approaching much quicker than Zuko and I wanted to admit, but I couldn't fathom why. Perhaps they underestimated how much strength fire benders gained from the comet? However, it was used to wipe out the Air Nomads one hundred years ago…

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's comet," Aang said rubbing the back of his bald head. "I was actually going to wait to fight the fire Lord until after it came."

So, apparently they didn't feel the need to communicate that with Zuko or I. When exactly had they thought this up anyways?

"After?" I asked and Aang turned to me.

"I'm not ready; I need more time to master fire bending."

The small guy was stating the truth. Sure he and Zuko had both improved tremendously, but there was still a long ways for the two of them to go.

"And frankly, your earth bending could still use some work too."

"So you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko stated slowly, looking baffled at the idea.

"I'm afraid they neglected to tell me this as well," I muttered sending a small glare towards Sokka.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the fire Lord, he's going to lose. No offence." Sokka said.

"The whole point of fighting the fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much did that when the conquered Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

I was about to agree with Katara, until Zuko shared the terrible news he had learned whilst being in a war meeting.

v-v

"This is bad! This is really, really bad!" Aang cried throwing his head in his hands.

The whole situation was off the scale when it came to terrible timing.

"Aang stop, you don't have to do this alone," Katara comforted.

"Ya if we all fight the fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!"

Wow, Toph was being optimistic today!

I had never met a group so willing to help each other. I took Zuko's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, knowing that the Avatar was not the only one who would need help during the comet.

"Alright!" Sokka shouted. "Team Avatar is back! Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Fire-Water, Fan and Sword!"

"Fighting the fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together," Aang spoke softly. "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

I dropped Zuko's hands and pulled the bender I considered my little brother into my arms.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" I asked. "Come join."

Soon everyone was gathered in a group hug, and for a moment it was carefree, and felt like we could do anything.

"Aang, there's one other thing _I _want to teach you, before you attack my father," Zuko told him. "How to redirect lightening."

My eyes widened and I was about to object, Zuko noticed and raised his hand.

"Uncle taught me this technique Ana and I think it would be wise to pass it on."

I knew he was probably right, and that having Aang as educated as he could be on defensive maneuvers was likely a good idea.

"If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightening will follow it."

_It's like water bending._

Aang voiced my thoughts and Zuko gave a curt nod.

"Exactly."

"So have you ever redirected lightening?" Aang asked and Zuko stopped moving.

"Once," He said looking right at me. "Against my father."

I gasped –my ears shutting off- and leaned against the house for support as my hands came up to my mouth. Knowing that Zuko had done that had just caused me to realize something terrible, that I could very well lose the fire prince I had come to love in the war.

I could truly admit that I loved Zuko more than anything. Sure we hadn't exactly said those words out loud, because the last thing I wanted to do was scare him off. Zuko had a hard time with emotions like that, which is why it would be so hard if it ever became too late to say those words.

_Note to self, tell Zuko the 'L' word ASAP._

"Steady there Fire Eyes," Toph said helping me sit down. "Sheesh, what been up with you lately…"

So she had noticed a difference? I thought I was hiding it quite well to be honest. Sleep seemed like a fleeting illusion and I was surprised to still be in the house, when everyone else was up and about. Of course, anytime I did sleep usually brought terrible nightmares or spirit visits with it, hence the not sleeping. My body must've been trying too hard to compensate.

"I'm just a little bit tired that's all," I told her.

"You're lying."

And ladies and gentleman this is why you never try and fool a blind earth bender. Toph is a human lie-detector.

"Wait not over, over right? I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action am I right?" Aang asked, and my attention was once again drawn towards the two.

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you."

"You'll have to take the fire Lord's life, before he takes yours."

"Alright," I stated trying to divert the topic. "How about a small break, I bet everyone's getting hungry…aw, who am I kidding, Sokka is always hungry."

Everyone agreed and began to move supplies together so that we could cook.

"Why are you letting him take a break! The comet is only three days away and-"

I placed a finger to his lips and gestured to the others.

"They're kids Zuko." I stated softly. "I know this is going to be a terrifying battle, but three more hours of training may just drive Aang insane. He's thirteen and has never even had the chance at childhood. I mean, some of them haven't had the luxury of witnessing the war as much as we have. So why not let them have a chance at peace before the storm hits?"

Zuko smiled softly, his fingertips reaching to caress under my eyes.

"You're nightmares are back."

It was a statement and not a question.

"It's fine," I told him trying to give a full smile, but for some reason I couldn't pull it off. "Okay, I'm worried."

"We're all worried Ana."

"No Zuko you don't understand, when the comet comes I-"

I stopped my sentence when a loud grunt from Toph was heard.

"I guess we better go help."

v-v

"Alright! Gather round team Avatar!" Sokka cried placing a watermelon on the end of a stick, like he was making a person out of it. "In order to take out the fire Lord, or in this case the Melon Lord our timing has to be perfect. First Suki and I will draw the fire, then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence, and while the melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM!-"

We all jumped.

"He delivers the final blow."

"Uh, what about me and Fire Eyes?" Toph asked, and I just realized that I to did not have a spot in Sokka's plan.

"For now you're the Fire Lord's forces."

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph grinned.

"Whatever makes the training more real."

"Sweetness."

So we were definitely tossing flaming rocks then.

v-v

"Mwuhahahaha!" Toph cried and I wanted to laugh, but figured Sokka would probably get angry for not taking this seriously.

I had lit fires and the rocks were coated with oil so that Toph could toss them. I would be throwing fire balls at the attackers while watching Aang from the sky.

Sokka and Suki headed in for the attack and Toph earth bended some rock to look like soldiers. Sokka however was caught off guard when I tossed a fire ball his way followed by a flaming rock from Toph.

"Watch it Toph!"

"I am not Toph," She replied, "I am Melon Lord."

Now it was time for Zuko and Katara to join the fight, but together Toph and I certainly weren't making it simple for them.

"Now Aang!"

Aang suddenly appeared overhead, ready to strike with his staff, but I saw his hesitation and blocked his attack. Momentarily everyone stood frozen, obviously surprised that Aang had not managed to complete the task.

"Why didn't you take him out!" Zuko hollered.

"I couldn't."

"What's wrong with you! If this was the real deal, you'd be shocked full of lightening right now!" Sokka said pushing Aang's shoulder with one finger.

"Back off all of you," I said throwing my hands up in the air. "Aang's doing his best, and I'm sure that he's not the only one who would have difficulty with killing someone! The Air Nomads weren't exactly known for taking lives!"

Aang's eyes widened in my defense and I was pretty sure the rest of team Avatar was shocked at my outburst.

"I'm sorry," Aang told them. "But it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Then Sokka being inconsiderate reached out with his sword and sliced off the melon lords head.

"There! That's how it's done."

v-v

"Here," I said handing a plate towards Aang, who had been quiet ever since the training. Zuko had tried to talk to me but I had no desire to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Thanks," The air bender said. "I'm glad you understand."

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was blessed with the gift of balance remember? If anyone should understand, I'm probably at the top of the list."

He muttered a thanks and I nodded walking to sit by Zuko.

"So?" He asked taking my icy hands into his.

"I'm still angry at you," I muttered, "but, I don't think Aang's okay."

Zuko looked over to the same boy I was just standing by, and then kissed my cheek.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara exclaimed holding a scroll.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!"

Nice one Toph! We all gave off a small laugh, which of course caused Sweetness herself to get snippy.

"Uh no… I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!"

She let down the scroll, and there was a baby. Dark hair like Zuko, but something told me this wasn't him.

"Look at baby Zuko!" she cooed. "Isn't he cute? Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing."

_A lil' hypocritical don't ya think?_

"That's not me," Sparky replied. "It's my father."

"But he looks so sweet and innocent," Suki muttered.

"Ya well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster! Not to mention the worst father in the history of fathers."

"But he's still a human being," Aang protested.

"You're defending him?"

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's gotta be another way!"

"Like what?' Zuko asked as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't know. Maybe we can get some big pots of glue and I can use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!"

"Ya and then you can show him those baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again."

"Zuko!" I scolded.

"Do you really think that would work?"

"No!"

Aang sighed with defeat.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks, I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can, you're the Avatar," Sokka told him. "If it's in the name of balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in." Aang exploded.

"We do understand it's just-"

"Just what Katara!"

"We're trying to help!"

"No! The only one who has been any help is Ana! She's the only one trying to help me find another way to stop the fire Lord! So when the rest of you come up with an idea I'd love to hear it!"

"Aang don't walk away from this!"

I stopped Katara from walking after him.

"Let him go. He needs to sort this out alone."

For the first time since I had joined the group, the rest of the night was silent.

v-v

"Coin for your thoughts?" Zuko asked as I sat on the futon we were sharing. "You've been in and out of your head all day."

"Sorry," I said as he sat beside me. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to help Aang. I agree with him, we need to find another way to defeat your father."

"I just don't think there is another way Ana."

"We have to hope," I told him and suddenly his lips were on mine.

I wasn't sure what it was that caused Zuko to be this way, but I sure wasn't complaining. Everywhere his hands touched left me wanting more, and sure enough the fire prince obliged. I couldn't express in words the things he was making me feel, but his kisses were different this time, like he was trying to tell me something, and who was I to tell him to stop? After what felt like too short a time he rolled beside me, his breathing evened out, and I was trapped in the death grip of his arms. It was enjoyable just watching how peaceful he looked when he slept.

v-v

"_Ana…"_

"_Yue!" I cried as she smiled at me. "Please I need your help! Aang is suffering, and I can't do anything to help him."_

"_Don't worry Ana, Aang is getting the help he needs."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Just trust us Ana," She told me, and apparently she expected me to drop it. "Please."_

"_Fine."_

_I turned away from her and she touched my hand._

"_I assume you are worried because of the comet. Although your reason is different than that of the others am I right?"_

"_You know the answer," I told her, a hint of bitterness in my words. "Not only do I get that ever so wonderful _surprise_, but apparently I am supposed to sacrifice something as well?"_

"_Balance Ana."_

"_I know, I know. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, I don't have it half as hard as Aang."_

"_Ever so optimistic."_

_I grinned at her._

"_Be strong Ana, I have faith in all of you."_

"Morning Spitfire."

My eyes opened at the feeling of Zuko's breath on my ear. I wanted to rejoice. A full night's rest and no nightmares to boot! Just a visit from Yue.

"Morning Handsome," I said kissing his jaw bone, then his neck…

"Okay, that's enough, we need to get ready to leave."

I nodded and blushed when Zuko stood up refreshing all of the memories from last night.

"Really Ana, blushing?"

"Oh stuff it Sparky," I said moving to get up and having to catch my balance. Apparently the sleep just made me worse.

"Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly, but I waved him off.

"Nothing to worry about."

He helped me up and kissed me passionately.

"Ana, you know I'm not good with words but ugh…I well,-I ..."

"What is it Zuko?"

"Did you know that Uncle once killed a dragon?"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. He had really struggled that hard to say that? Did he think I was a dragon activist or something? Of course I also know that whole thing about Iroh killing the dragons wasn't true.

"We better hurry Sparky," I told him and made to leave the room. "Oh and Zuko?"

"Ya?"

"I did know that."

v-v

"Okay I think that's everything," Sokka said placing the last bundle on Appa.

"No it's not. Where's Aang?" Toph stated.

And of course everyone began freaking out, forgetting that the thirteen year old avatar was probably still angry about last night. Then I remembered what Yue told me, about how he was getting help.

"Ana, he's not here!" Katara cried as they ran back out.

"He left his staff," Sokka said holding up the object.

"Let's check the beach."

Following Zuko's idea we headed to the water, where Aang's footprints were.

"So he went for a midnight swim, and never came back?" Suki asked.

"I think he went to find some answers," I told them.

"Nah, that can't be it," Sokka said and I rolled my eyes. "He's got to be on the island so we'll have to split up and look for him."

"I'm going with Ana and Zuko!" Toph said and I let out a laugh. "What? Everyone else went on a journey with him, and since he's with Fire Eyes, I figured the three of us could go together."

And who was I to deny the earth bender.

v-v

Toph told us her life story as we walked, telling us all about the time she ran away and Zuko and I would steal glances at each other.

"There's something different about you two today," She said and we both flushed.

When we arrived back at the house, everyone was there except Sokka and they had as much luck as the rest of us.

"So by the looks on your faces you had no luck either?" He asked arriving back on Appa.

"We have a real problem…"

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked for the first time in a tone that didn't make me want to hit her.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are the expert on hunting the Avatar…"

They had a very large point there.

So we rode on top of Appa, and then I realized the exact place we were travelling to.

"The earth kingdom?"

"Just trust me."

**(For the record, no...ana and zuko did nothing more than well...heavy petting? lol. But none the less that still changes a relationship hahaha, or i guess it does there's. Oh no Aang is gone! Everyone must be on the look out! Tell me what you guys think! Oh and PS- next chapter we find out just who ana's gpa is!)**


	19. Of Shirshu's and Old Men

**(Sorry this is late, but fanfiction was being a big pain in the butt ive been checking everyday and I can finally edit my story content. ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! *does happy dance*. And I couldn't have gotten here without all of you! Now for the long awaited revealing of Ana's Grandfather...I hope you guys like it...and if you dont well, I do lol. I also wanna thank everyone who has commented on their love for Anara's character, cause it makes me feel warm and fluffy. But enough of my rambling, here ya go!)**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Of Shirshu's and Old Men**

We landed in the Earth Kingdom but I didn't have a clue whereabouts. Zuko however seemed positive this would be the best place to find Aang.

We stood in front of a building, a style I recognized to likely be a pub. What business would Aang have here?

"Let's go inside," he said taking my hand as we walked through the worn down wooden door.

It stunk like alcohol and old man, but then I noticed a woman sitting at a table with a smug look on her face.

_I wonder why she's here?_

"Jun," Zuko stated and I raised an eyebrow curious as to how they knew each other.

"Hey I remember her! She helped you attack us!" Sokka cried, clearing up my question.

"Yup, back in the good old days," Zuko sighed and walked towards her.

"Oh great it's Prince Pouty, wait what's this? Found yourself another girlfriend hey?" She said eyeing me up.

"Something like that," I told her with a smirk only just realizing she had said '_another'_.

"Where's your creepy Grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here."

"Well at least you got yourself a better girlfriend," She said looking at Katara. "She doesn't seem as lame as the other one!"

"Hey!"

"She was never my girlfriend!" Zuko bellowed.

"Okay, calm down, I was only teasing. So what do you want?" She asked like it was no big deal. I kind of liked her spunk, but she could keep all talk of Katara and Zuko to herself.

"I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Well that doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun!"

There was the persuasive Sparky I knew and loved.

v-v

"I've never seen a real live Shirshu before," I told her, tentatively petting the animal on the head. I had heard about them and knew they tongue could paralyze.

"Her names Nyla," Jun said throwing a piece of meat to the animal. "So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"Here's Aang's staff."

Katara handed the object to the animal that sniffed it before it began to circle the same area. Almost as though it had given up, it sunk to the ground and covered its nose with its paws.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means your friend is gone."

My eyes widened and I realized that maybe Yue was wrong.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him," Toph told her, the attitude in her words was sharp.

"No I mean he's gone, gone, he doesn't exist."

Aang was safe, that was what Yue told me, and I guess I had to trust the spirit over the animal that could track any scent.

"And Nyla would still be able to find him if he was dead. A real head scratcher this one is, see ya!"

"Helpful, real helpful," Toph muttered.

"Wait I have on more idea. There's only one other person in the world who can help us face the fire Lord."

"Iroh…" I whispered and Zuko nodded and pulled out a sandal. "What? You've been keeping that?"

"I think it's sweet," Toph stated.

The Shirshu found this scent no problem and soon enough we were following on Appa at a quick pace.

v-v

"Ana," Zuko said nudging me awake. "We're landing."

I groaned realizing that I had fallen asleep again, but after flying for so long, I guess it was a good thing.

"Ba Sing Se?" I asked.

"Apparently," Sokka replied as we got off of Appa.

"Your Uncle is somewhere beyond the wall," June told us. "He can't be too far, good luck."

And she was off.

I looked at Zuko and felt a pang of sadness. He would be talking with Iroh again, but this time, he was Zuko, and not the Fire Lords Son, looking for honor.

I interlocked our fingers and kissed his cheek.

"Have faith in your Uncle Sparky. The guy loves you like a son."

"Alright, it's been a long day, we'll camp here and start our search in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Katara said.

"Ya, not all of us get comfy boyfriends to sleep on," Suki laughed looking at me, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"You mean I'm not comfy."

Cue the Sokka pouting.

v-v

On my list of top ten things to do, following closely behind my first choice of getting to know Zuko better, was kissing and cuddling Zuko. It brought out a softer side in him and it was nice to know, that for the most part, I was the only one to be on the receiving end of that side.

We were all lying on Appa's tail, everyone asleep besides me, when I heard Toph's earth tent move, and we were surrounded by a ring of fire.

I took a defensive stance and the others quickly followed. That's when I noticed some very familiar figure's walk into view.

"Well look who's here!" Boomi stated, and I could feel the grin spread across my face.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people," I told her. "Master Pakku, Master Jeong Jeong, it's great to see you both."

"Anara, it is a pleasure my dear," Pakku said bowing back to me. "I see you have met Katara; the spirits must've seen what amazing water benders the two of you are."

"You have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you Ana," Master J said with a soft smile.

"Katara can your new grandfather get a hug?" Pakku laughed. Yes Laughed.

It was nice to see him care for her; she was a great water bender, and a good person at heart.

"Can I call you Grandpakku?" Sokka asked earning a swift no.

I then walked slowly over to the man beside Boomi. A man I had not seen in far too long.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said. "You know master Piandao?"

I wanted to laugh at Sokka but stopped myself and through my arms around the man.

"Of course I know him Sokka," I said. "Everyone, meet my Grandfather."

And I knew how to silence a crowd.

"Grandfather?" Zuko sputtered out.

"But you look so young…" Sokka said.

"My side of the family has always held our age well," Grandpa replied.

I had so many things to ask of him, but knew this wasn't quite the time for that.

"Grandfather, I'd like you to meet Zuko, ugh, Prince Zuko…" I stumbled through that sentence as Zuko stepped forward with an awkward look on his face. "My boyfriend."

I knew he was so much more than that, but boyfriend was the only word I could use that my Grandfather would understand.

"Nice to meet you Prince Zuko, Iroh talks about you often."

Zuko's eyes lit up like flames when those words were said.

"Wait a second," Toph stated. "How do you all know each other?"

"All old people know each other," Boomi told her with a laugh.

"We're all part of the same secret society a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," My Grandfather told her, smiling at us all.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko and I said together.

"That's the one!"

Everyone looked sideways as Boomi said that.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty and truth. One month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important," Master J told us.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle Iroh to be exact."

"Great!" Toph cried. "That's who we're looking for!"

"Then we will take you to him."

I smiled at my Grandpa when suddenly Boomi pushed him aside, looking around our group worriedly.

"Wait a second, something's missing…" I held my breath. "Where's Momo?"

"He's gone," Sokka specified. "And so is Aang."

"Oh well, as long as they're both together I am sure we have nothing to worry about."

I was happy I wasn't the only one who believed Aang to be safe, even if Boomi was a few noodles short of a bowl of soup.

"Let's go kids," Pakku said as we made our way through the wall of Ba Sing Se itself. It felt weird being back on Earth Kingdom territory after being away for so long.

There were many tents set up and I realized quite quickly that there was more to the group then I thought. Sure it was made up of five skilled masters, but there was also the fact that they were living like refugees and giving the Earth Kingdom back the hope that the Fire Nation had stolen the day Ba Sing Se was conquered.

"Welcome to old people camp," Boomi introduced.

"Where is he?" Zuko asked dropping my hand for the first time tonight.

"Your Uncle is in there Prince Zuko."

Zuko made his way over the large tent with a Lotus covering the entrance. I could understand why he was hesitant to go in, especially since he believed the relationship he had with his Uncle was destroyed.

"Your Uncle will understand Zuko," I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Iroh is a good person, and so are you."

"You don't understand Ana!" He barked. "I need to do this alone."

I removed my hand, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I need to speak with my Grandfather, but I will be back."

Zuko said nothing as I made my way to my Grandfather's tent, hoping he could help with the dilemma of my own.

v-v

"That is quite the predicament."

I laughed bitterly as he handed me a cup of tea. I had just finished explaining everything that the Spirits had told me over the past few weeks. I swear I wasn't anywhere near as important as the Avatar, but it was like they were asking so much of me, and yet the rational side of my head couldn't deny anything that would bring the war to a swift end.

"Well I am glad I brought this," He told me pulling out a very familiar sword.

My sword was made from firestone, which was the only metal capable of repelling fire without warping or weakening the sword. I had trained for two years with my Grandfather after coming back from the Northern Water tribe, which was where most of my defensive tactics had come from. I was also given this sword, because apparently I had earned it.

"Thank you so much," I cried embracing him. His chest rumbled with laughter and he was finally able to pry my hands away. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Before I left, I had this feeling that your sword would be needed, I am glad that I brought it with me."

I smiled at him, and watched as his smile of joy turned to one of sadness.

"You're eyes are not as soft as they once were. When I heard about the Boiling Rock, it took all my will power to stop myself from breaking in and setting you free."

"I did what was needed. It was a sacrifice, but it brought Zuko into the light again, and made us all stronger," I replied.

"You love him don't you?"

I almost spat my tea everywhere being caught off guard, but instead I gave him a soft smile. "Ya, I do."

"I think you're good for him."

"Oh really?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you Ana, it was the same way your father looked at your mother."

I gazed at the flames burning in the center of the tent and sighed.

"Did you know?" I asked. "I mean, did you know about the Fire Lord and my father?"

"I did, and I didn't mention anything because I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Irony always comes about in the weirdest forms."

"That it does my dear."

v-v

I had polished up my sword and smirked as I held it in my hand. Maybe, I could be useful on this mission after all. I helped Katara set up a few of the tents for us, and made some dinner with the help of Suki, since she and I seemed to be the only people with some sort of cooking skill on the team.

"I'm going to take this to Zuko," I told her and Suki nodded.

I found him exactly where I had left him. He was sitting cross-legged outside Iroh's tent and I wondered if he was ever going to actually go inside.

"I brought this for you," I told him handing him the food and putting the blanket over his shoulders. He looked like he was going to protest, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't complain please, the last thing we need is you getting sick."

That was the end of the conversation as he began to eat and I sat next to him, bending the small amount of water in the puddle near the tent.

"My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him…?" He muttered and I placed my head on his shoulder, wrapping the blanket around the both of us.

"I think you need to believe in yourself Sparky," I told him. "You're not giving your Uncle or yourself enough credit here."

I tried to stop my yawn but it came through anyways.

"Go to bed Spitfire."

I snuggled closer to him and shook my head.

"I'm going to stay with you; it's not fair to spend the night alone."

He didn't say anything after that, he simply rubbed circles on my lower back, and soon enough I found myself in dreamland; the last place I wanted to be.

v-v

I woke up startled yet again at the sound of Azula's laugh as she took Zuko's life. I looked up at the scarred Prince and had a good idea that he had not gotten any sleep. I guess he just needed a push to do what he came here for. The sun was barely peaking over the trees but I took my hand in his and stood up.

"Ana?"

I said nothing as I pulled him into Iroh's tent, hoping that the old man wouldn't consider this an invasion of privacy. Zuko once again sat on the mat and I left the tent, hoping that the two would finally reconcile and be the family they were meant too.

"Morning Fire Eyes," Toph stated suddenly walking beside me. "What's got you up so early?"

"Just had to take care of something," I told her. "Besides what about you?"

"Oh, once someone's up the vibrations usually make me get up too. One of the downfalls of seeing through the earth I guess."

I nodded and walked some more, where Master Pakku and Jeong Jeong were both talking.

"Good morning Master's," I told them, giving each a bow.

"I think we're past that aren't we Ana?" Pakku asked.

"It's just respectful," I told them with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Good morning to you to Toph," Master J said before turning back to me. "Where is that Prince of yours this morning?"

"Busy taking care of some much needed family business."

They both nodded, probably being informed by Iroh himself by the situation.

"Finally!" Toph cried. "He was moping more than ever lately; maybe this will cheer him up!"

"I sure hope so."

We talked some more, before Toph ran off to practice some earth bending with Boomi. I decided to see if any progress had been made, and walked back to Iroh's tent just as they both stepped outside.

I could feel the joy coming off the two of them, and their eyes were still wet from the tears they had likely shed. I ran towards them, and pulled them both into a hug, willing the tears in my eyes to stop.

"Thank you," I told Iroh. "Thank you for bringing Zuko back."

"I could say the same to you." Iroh said, and I could feel the moment we had just shared. "However, before I forget I want to give this too you."

I gasped as he pulled the object from his pocket. It was necklace that Zuko had gotten me in Ba Sing Se, the same one that was stolen when I was a prisoner.

Zuko clasped it around my neck and I grinned.

For once everything seemed normal again.

**(A lil bit of normalacy before everything turns to shit again. Oh well. Next chapter...THE FINAL BATTLE... and then of course there's plenty more story after that XD. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. )**


	20. Gained and Lost

**(FINAL BATTLE! OMG can't believe there is twenty chapters to this XD. It makes me extremely happy. And I couldn't have made it this far without all of you wonderful reviewers! Continue to tell me what you think ;)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Gained and Lost**

You know that feeling where it seems like the whole world has finally lifted itself from your shoulders, and you can genuinely feel happy? I was pretty sure that was how Zuko and Iroh were feeling and I loved it. Seeing the both of them so happy, made me joyous and it seemed like the rest of the group was enjoying this rare moment as well.

However great that feeling was though, it did nothing to make the true situation ahead dissipate. Soon we would be facing the Fire Nation, whether we were ready to or not.

We were all sitting in a circle eating lunch (lately all we did was eat), and Iroh had joined us as well, apparently neither he nor Zuko were willing to be separated from the other quite yet.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord," Zuko said, and apparently I wasn't the only one to catch the mistake hidden in those words.

"You mean Fire Lord," Toph stated through a mouthful of noodles.

"That's what I said!"

Iroh however looked like he wasn't exactly sure of the words his nephew had said, and if I had a say in anything, I wasn't sure that Iroh would be able to defeat his brother either.

"No Zuko it won't turn out well."

"You can beat him," The fire Prince insisted. "And we'll be there to help!"

"Even if I did defeat Ozai- and I don't know that I could- it would be the wrong way to end the war."

I nodded and decided to say my piece, because for the most part, I was sure Iroh and I were thinking the same thing.

"History would see it as a brother fighting a brother for power," I told them. "It would just be more senseless violence; we need the Avatar to end this war peacefully and properly."

Judging from the unhappy looks, I guess not everyone was happy with that idea.

"Then would you come and take your rightful place on the thrown?" Zuko asked.

I froze. In all the calamity that had been going on lately, I almost forgot that Zuko was in line to take the thrown of the Fire Nation. He would be the leader and I would be-what? I saw Toph move her head in my direction and sighed. I guess I would think about it after, right now my duty was to keep everyone safe, like Yue had asked me too.

"Someone new must take the thrown. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor," Iroh stated looking right at Zuko. "It has to be you Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor?" He sounded surprised. "But I've made so many mistakes…"

"Yes you have, you struggled, but you have always followed your own path, and in doing so, you have restored your own honor. Only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation, I am sure the young lady next to you has told you that."

I looked down sheepishly. I had hinted at that fact many a time.

"I will try Uncle."

"But what if Aang doesn't come back," Toph voiced the silent question that appeared to be on everyone's mind.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us," He said.

"Aang will be there."

I tried to convince them with my words, but I wasn't sure what to believe at this point.

"When I was a young boy I had a vision that I would take Ba Sing Se," Iroh started. "Only now do I see that my duty is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," Suki whispered.

"Yes," Iroh replied and turned his attention back to his nephew. "Zuko you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can take the thrown and restore peace and order, but Azula will be there waiting for you."

"I can handle her," Zuko growled.

"Not alone," I told him gripping his hand.

"She's right, you'll need help."

"I am here for you Zuko," I told him brushing his hair from his face. "Besides someone has to keep you focused in case she decides to play any mind games."

He nodded, and for some reason I found myself turning to my fellow water bender.

"I know you have a beef with her, what do you say? You in?"

Katara smirked, and it was like a silent truce was cast between the two of us.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Sokka asked. "What's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?"

"I think that even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the air ship fleet-"

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we will be right there if he needs us," Toph interrupted.

v-v

It was weird seeing everyone headed in separate directions. Katara and Zuko were already on Appa, and my grandfather was wishing the other's a safe journey. I had it in my mind that he looked at Sokka like a son, and it was nice to see.

"Thank you," I told him after he was finished seeing Sokka off.

"For what my dear?"

"For preparing me for my destiny. For helping me understand the ways of the world and why people act the way they do, and most importantly, for finding me when I was little."

"You're welcome Little One," He said passing me my sword. "I expect you to be careful." I saw his eyes move to the others. "Do they know?"

I shook my head.

"Probably for the best, it's not good to let people know your weaknesses."

"Good-bye," I told him walking towards Appa.

I climbed aboard the bison and sat next to Zuko, who was wearing a look of pride and happiness, while Katara just sat in the back with a giant smirk on her face. We were in the air swiftly, and I looked ahead, trying to shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I can't wait for this," Katara said cracking her knuckles. "Say Ana, where did you get the sword?"

"Made it when I was eleven."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and Katara seemed surprised.

"What? My grandfather is a sword master, you can't really expect me not to know how to use a blade..."

"We'll have to see who's better," Zuko said his breath tickling my ear.

"How about we just get through this battle first Sparky, then we can decide what you want to challenge me too."

"I'm holding you to that Spitfire."

v-v

We had been flying for a while when the orange glow of fire became noticeable in the distance.

"Zuko stop worrying, I'm sure the three of us can handle Azula."

Katara rolled her eyes like she was annoyed, but it was something else bothering Zuko.

"It's not that," He replied. "What if Aang doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose, not as long as we believe in him," I told them trying to convince myself again of my words, and I was almost certain I heard Katara muttering behind me,

"He has to come back."

"So what are we expecting when we get to the Fire Nation?" I asked the two of them. "Seriously, shouldn't we at least be thinking of what might be waiting for us? We're not exactly on their favorite people list."

"Well Azula is likely the only person who will be there to challenge us," Zuko said. "And she doesn't worry me one bit."

Somehow, I thought the Prince to be underestimating his sister a bit.

"I know that look Ana, and trust me, we'll be fine."

And I decided to believe Katara and Zuko, because it hurt too much to think about the 'what if's'.

v-v

Normally, or at least from what I remembered hearing, many people were usually gathered at the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation. And, there were normally flames lit all over the city. However, this time, the city looked dead. No life was apparent, and I grew angry. How could a group of people run their own nation into the ground like this?

"Over there!" Katara stated as we noticed a gathering, and just who that gathering was centered around. "There she is."

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked Zuko who nodded grimly.

"A coronation ceremony…"

I turned my gaze back to the ceremony, where still no people were gathered.

_Can you really call that a ceremony?_

We descended on Appa just in time to hear the words of the man decreeing that Azula was now Fire Lord.

"On behalf of Fire Lord Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord-"

Our presence was known to everyone, except for the Princess herself, who seemed miffed at the interruption of her ceremony.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" She declared.

"Sorry," Zuko said as we made our way towards her. "But you aren't going to become Fire Lord today, I am!"

Hearing his authoritative tone made me all tingly, but I ignored that and stood on one side of Zuko while Katara joined his other side. There was no way I was gonna let Zuko be within one thousand feet of her, without me there with him.

"You're hilarious Zuzu," Azula laughed her eyes darting over to me. "So, she's still following you around like a puppy huh? You know I thought all that time at the boiling rock would've taught you something you dirty half-breed."

I made to take a step forward but Zuko's arm held me back.

"This is between you and me Azula!"

"And you're going down," Katara stated.

The man leading the ceremony went to place the royal symbol on her head, but she brushed him off, as that wicked smirk I had learned to fear covered her face.

"So, you want to be Fire Lord? Fine, let's settle this, just you and me _brother_ the showdown that was always meant to be, Agni Kai!"

"You're on!"

I turned to Zuko trying to make my jaw go back into place. There was no way he seriously just agreed to duel his sister? I must have been losing it right? I looked pleadingly at Katara but was met with the look that mirrored mine.

"What are you doing, can't you see she's playing you Zuko? She's trying to separate us because she can't take us all at once. Fighting her now isn't going to end well."

"Ana's right Zuko! Don't fall for it."

"I know," he said, his amber eyes looking into my pale silver ones. "But I can take her this time."

"But you told Iroh that you would need help fighting her," I begged.

"There's something off about her…"

I wanted to ask which part. 'Cause frankly, I thought my hairstyle in the boiling rock was bad, but the fire princess obviously wasn't fairing to well. Not to mention that her laugh had gone up ten times on the creepy meter.

"And this way no one else has to get hurt!"

"It's settled then," Azula said as she made her way to leave, followed by a wary Katara. Zuko was about to follow them, but I grabbed his hand, pulling him back to me.

"Please think this over," I told him, willing myself not to cry, because right now that was not needed.

"I have Ana. I need to do this."

"Why? For your nation?" I spat. "You can only become Fire Lord if you come back _alive _Zuko!"

"You think I'm doing this for my nation?" He growled back and I stepped back from him, surprised at his outburst. "I mean sure, I am doing this to keep her from ruling, but I need to do this for me Ana! All my life, Azula has treated me like I'm less than her, and now it's my turn to show her that she was wrong."

"I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you…"

He brushed his thumb lightly under my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll come back alive," he smirked. "I love you."

My eyes widened and my inner Anara was doing the dance of joy. Zuko loved me. Plain and simple. I pulled his lips to mine in a fierce kiss, hopefully one that portrayed my feelings to him.

"You better! And I love you too, take her out!"

v-v

"You need to breathe Ana," Katara said.

I could tell she was sick of me practically hyperventilating in the first stand, but I couldn't help it. After all those visits with Yue and her call of a sacrifice, I was now regretting my decision to give up whatever they wanted.

_What if they wanted Zuko?_

I couldn't bear to think that. Not only was I worried, but I had never felt such anger towards the spirit world. Why would today of all days render me the most useless person on the planet!

"Looks like they're starting."

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother," Azula growled out, tossing her cape to the ground.

"No you're not," Zuko replied.

The look in Azula's eyes made her look crazy, and kind of reminded me of Boomi, obviously Zuko was right about something slipping in her mind.

I barely had time to blink when a sea of orange and blue flames washed over the field. I was truly seeing just how much power the comet gave to fire benders, and just how feared that power was- is. I clenched my fists and Katara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust him."

I nodded, because in truth, I did trust him, it was her I didn't trust. Which was probably the reason why my left hand was currently holding on to my sword, incase Azula decided to cheat.

Watching them fire bend like this was like watching two people trying to out dance each other. They were both quick, and each had the same amount of ferocity behind them, but both were pulling on different emotions. Azula was using hate, which is a powerful emotion as long as one does not let it wear on them, whereas Zuko was pulling from an emotion much stronger, an emotion of love.

Strike after strike they matched each other, and watching them made me all the more wary of what could happen if this turned sour.

"Scary isn't it," Katara asked me, obviously she was also surprised at what the comet would allow.

"Very."

I watched as Azula once again moved in to attack, and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Zuko will win," I told her watching as he slowly calculated his movements.

"How do you know-"

She was cut off at the sound of Azula's grunting as she rolled across the ground. She had lost, and Zuko was fine. I could finally breathe again.

"No lightening today?" Zuko taunted, and my eyes went wide. "Afraid I'll redirect it."

I quickly made my way towards him followed by Katara; there was no way this was going to end well. We both stopped a few feet back wondering what was going to happen now.

"Oh, I'll show you lightening!" She cried as the electricity formed on her fingers.

I watched her movements carefully; unsure of what was going to happen next. That's when I saw it, the small shift of her eyes towards Katara; obviously she figured I could redirect lightening.

I moved quickly, completely out of reflex and drew my sword, pushing Katara out of the way at the same time.

I had never been happier to have made my sword from firestone then right now. The lightening shot off in another direction, but the force was more than enough to push me back quite a bit. I looked up to the worried expressions of my comrades and the pissed off look of the loopy fire princess.

"What!" She cried and I smirked.

"Well, you weren't really playing fair were you?" I asked as she fell to her knees still laughing as she did so. "Are you okay?"

"Ya, fine," Katara stated as I walked towards the Fire Prince.

"Please don't ever do anything stupid like that again," I cried into his shoulder as he embraced me. "Get over here Katara!" I motioned.

For a moment it was like I had forgotten completely about the Fire Princess, like hope was finally about to be restored to the world, but in truth, I had really forgotten the danger of turning my back to my enemy.

Pain. It was all I felt, a burning ache in my chest, and when I looked down, the horror made itself known. There in my chest was the end of a fire nation crest.

"Ana!" Zuko cried, as I coughed, the red liquid coating my hands.

I couldn't tell you what I was hearing because the only thing I was focusing on was Zuko's voice.

"Katara!" He growled out. "We need water!"

I wondered what happened to Azula…

I heard the footsteps as they left and quickly returned, but my eyesight was starting to get fuzzy.

"Can you heal this?"

"I-I-I I can't. I don't have any spirit water, but maybe Ana can," She asked and I was sure she was probably looking at me.

It was a sad irony that today of all days I would die from a chest wound.

"Sorry," I managed to cough out through the blood. "I can't heal myself."

"You need to try…please," Zuko pleaded, and I shook my head, regretting that instantly as the pain increased.

"On the day of the comet…" I sighed, my breathing becoming shallow as Katara began to attempt to heal the fatal wound. "I lose my bending."

**(Holy stab wound batman! Wonder whats gonna happen...let me know what you think...)**


	21. Guilt Can Eat Away At You

**(Thanks for the reviews guys! All of you sounded super upset after last chapter! But never fear! Here is the new one ;) )**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Guilt Can Eat Away At You**

I wondered if this was what death felt like? I could no longer feel the pain in my stomach, nor could I hear the voices of those that mattered to me. I had always thought that heaven, or hell would be more colorful though, yet all I saw in front of me was a darkness that looked anything but inviting.

I wanted to cry, although I doubt it would've done much good in my present scenario. I mean, I was dead, so even if I did cry, who would bother to care about my tears.

"I would…"

I looked over at Yue, my childhood friend, and saw the anguish in her eyes. I had wanted to yell, be angry with her for being the moon spirit and asking so much of me, but seeing that look caused me to stop myself from merely causing more problems.

"I'm sorry," She told me and it looked as though her eyes were watering. "But I must still ask for your sacrifice."

My eyes widened and I paled. I was dead, what more did she want?

"I'm sorry we spirits have done this to you Ana. However, it is the only way to win the war…"

"So I'm truly dead?" I asked the question, even though I wasn't sure I was really interested in hearing the answer.

"Not exactly," She replied walking towards me. "This is merely the cross-over between the human world and the spirit world. Normally when one dies, they transfer directly into the world of spirits."

"So why haven't I?"

"It is not in our best interest for you to die today Anara, but that was needed to bring you here, to make your sacrifice."

"Yue, can you explain or something, cause I'm scared, angry and a little bit worried right now."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I was surprised that I could actually feel her touch, then again, I was closer to the spirit world now than I had ever managed to be in my dreams.

"You are not the first bender to ever be blessed with the gift of two-or balance, although the last person born like this was over five thousand years ago. He was given the gift to bend air and earth, and like today, he was called upon during a time of great need. For as the saying goes, history tends to repeat itself."

"So that's how you knew that I would lose my bending?"

She nodded and continued on with the story.

"This man was friends with the Avatar, and suffered greatly alongside him, but when the time came to destroy the threat, the power of the Avatar was not enough. So, we spirits called upon him, the man with abilities like you and called for him to make a sacrifice."

My eyes widened and she smiled at me.

"No it was not death Ana, but for any bender, what we asked was practically for his life force, the gift he had been blessed with so long ago…"

"You want my bending."

It came out as more of a statement than a question in this case, and the confirmation of Yue's head nod was all I needed.

"Aang is strong, but it's unfortunate to fight the Fire Lord on a day that grants all fire benders gratuitous amounts of bending power. He needs your strength, because with the added strength of fire and water on his side, along with the energy of his past lives, he will be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. A great spirits has already told him how to accomplish it, he simply needs your strength as well."

"But without my bending, what does that make me?"

All my life my bending had been my soul. Without it, even today, I felt like a part of me was missing, and it made my heart hurt. I grew up loving the water because it would calm me and loving fire because it would keep me warm on the coldest of nights, so would it really be that easy to give it all up?

"But that wound in my chest…" I trailed off remembering the object and how it was lodged in place.

"In turn for you granting Aang your gift, I will grant you the gift of life."

That was really the wager I was given. Either give my bending to Aang, or die and be gone forever.

"He loves you."

I looked at her and she smirked.

"That soon to be Fire Lord is devastated right now, "she told me and my eyes widened. "You make an impact on everyone Anara, you're special."

"But without my bending then-"

"You're bending doesn't make you, it's your love and kindness that imprint on people Ana. I know this for a fact."

"But what-"

"You'll be able to deal with it. You've got amazing friends, a great Grandfather, and a loving boyfriend to help you, but I must ask you to make a decision."

I don't know why I hesitated because in my heart I knew what the right choice was. I gave Yue a soft smile and embraced her for the first time in too long. "I'll do it."

"I'm glad."

v-v

Okay, one second I'm talking with Yue about my drastic lifestyle change, and now she's gone everything is black again and all I feel is pain, everywhere. I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't seem to find the strength to do so. I felt something soft in my hand, something extremely familiar, and squeezed slightly.

"Ana?"

I knew that voice from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. Why did it sound so familiar? So calming?

"I love you Spitfire. Please come back to me."

Again that same voice called out to me, and with a determination I didn't know I had I opened my eyes.

"Oh thank god," the voice of the man I loved cried as his arms wrapped around me. I ignored the pain, because frankly I wanted him to hold me and never let go. "I thought-"He didn't finish his sentence and I could feel wetness on my shoulder.

I had never seen someone look so vulnerable before, especially someone as strong willed as Zuko. Yet seeing him here like this, with such an anguished expression on his face, made my heart hurt more than any pain I had ever felt.

"I'm here," I told him, my voice slightly raspy.

_How long was I out for? I was only talking to Yue for a few minutes._

"Zuko you should-"

The door to an unfamiliar room opened and Katara's eyes widened as she saw me.

"Ana!" She cried running towards me, Zuko moved slightly causing me to wince and her to look at us in disapproval. "How long has she been awake? And for spirit's sake Zuko you're crushing the poor girl."

"Calm down Katara, I've only just woken up, and I am more than okay with Zuko crushing me."

He pressed his lips to my forehead and I let out a contented sigh.

"Well you've only been asleep for a week thank you! We were all worried, I didn't know what to do about your chest wound and then I saw that it had healed itself for the most part."

Zuko was playing with my hair and I smirked.

"Ya, I guess I had a little help with that…"

The door was suddenly thrown open again as the rest of the crew ushered themselves in. Good thing the room was as big as it was.

"I knew you'd be okay Fire-Eyes!" Toph roared and looked like she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Glad to see you made it," Sokka told me, pulling Suki closer to him. "I don't know how to repay you for saving my sister."

All these emotions were beginning to dwell on me.

"Okay guys I think she needs more rest, we can all talk with her tomorrow," Katara said practically pushing my other friends out of the room. "I'll check your wound in the morning kay?" Apparently she knew how adamant I was about not having Zuko leave me.

I nodded, watched as she left and turned to Zuko.

"I missed you," I told him and my tears began to fall like waterfalls down my cheeks.

Zuko kissed both my eyelids and then kissed my lips. It was soft, but it was more than enough to show just how much the fire Prince- no, Lord cared for me.

"Don't ever do that again," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't like I wanted Azula to stab me…"

His gaze turned sharp, and I wanted to ask what happened to her and the Fire Lord. Did we win? Did my sacrifice help? And where was Aang anyways?

"Sleep," He told me drawing circles on the palm of my hand that he had taken hostage. "We can talk in the morning."

And who was I to argue with that?

v-v

"Morning Spitfire," Zuko said as my eyes fluttered open. I was curious how long he had been watching me for, but was distracted as he kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I attempted to move and noticed that the pain was far less that it was yesterday, but was certainly still there.

"To be honest, I feel a lot better," I told him with a grin. "So since I'm feeling so much better, can we talk?"

I expected Zuko to agree, and was surprised when he shook his head no.

"Katara is going to check you out first, then we'll talk with everyone. I wasn't with Sokka and the others and they tell that part better."

I guess that made sense.

I wanted to curl into him but Katara wasted no time in bursting the door and practically threatening the Fire Prince to leave the room as she healed me. Little did she know he had seen far more than that. I started blushing and shook my head, hoping the water bender didn't start asking questions.

"It's almost healed," She said in awe as the cool water on her hands pressed against my skin.

I held myself together surprisingly as she did this. I would never again bend water…

"You okay?"

I snapped from my thoughts and nodded.

"Okay let's sit you up; just let me know if you feel a lot of pain."

And help me she did, and it was painful, but nothing that I couldn't ignore for the most part.

"Great!" Katara exclaimed. "Do you think you can walk on your own?"

Me, being stubborn told her yes, but after the first five steps and the intense pain in my chest, she was at my side again.

"Looks like someone will have to help you for a while."

And my stubborn side was anything but happy about that.

v-v

"Ana!" The group chorused and I let out a small chuckle against my protesting ribs.

Zuko practically ran towards Katara and I and took her place.

"Thanks," I told him and they sat me in a chair, good thing too, because I doubt I would be able to get off the ground.

Zuko sat at my feet laying his head against his knees and I played with his hair. Toph, Katara and Suki were all smiling, truly smiling, something that I had seen none of them do. Finally Sokka came in, and appeared to be dragging an uncooperative Aang along with him.

"So where should we start?" Toph asked.

"How about Zuko and Katara go first?" I asked and everyone seemed to agree.

I turned to the both of them, and it looked like Katara was going to do most of the talking.

"Well, after _Azula_ decided to play dirty, I took a few minutes and ended up using water bending to freeze her. I knew that wouldn't hold her long, so I used the metal chain near her to tie her up and chained her to the ground. After that I ran back to the two of you, and Zuko asked me to get water-"

"I remember that," I told her.

"I tried to heal you but I couldn't, sure I was good at healing, but I never truly excelled at it. When you lost consciousness, Zuko and I were afraid that you were gone."

I saw Zuko's hands clench and sighed at the thought of what the two of them went through.

"Then, just when we thought it was over, the wound on your chest began healing. I was confused but I figured as long as it was healing than who cared how. But then a chunk of your hair turned white, and we knew that the spirits had saved you."

I probably looked shocked at this. A part of my always raven hair was now white? No doubt Yue's doing.

"We brought you here after that, and you've been in my room ever since."

Zuko's voice was unexpressive, I assumed he was trying not to look weak in front of everyone.

"What happened with you guys?" I asked looking at Aang, who still refused to make eye contact with me for some reason.

"Well we had a heck of a time dealing with the war ships, but somehow we managed," Sokka said.

"It was teamwork," Suki told me with a smile.

"Good thing I was there," Toph smirked arrogantly.

"You defeated the Fire Lord?" I asked Aang who nodded. "That's great Aang! How did you do it?"

He stayed silent, but of course someone answered for him.

"He took the Fire Lord's bending away! Amazing really," Sokka said. "And now the whole lot of them are in prison. Er, no offence Zuko."

And Sparky waved him off.

"Took his bending away huh? Why didn't we think of that?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Somehow I knew that I needed to figure out what was bothering Aang so much, and there was only one way to do that.

"I need to talk with the Avatar alone please."

Everyone gave me wary looks, but eventually left. I looked right into the eyes of the last air bender and sighed.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I should be happy that the Fire Lord was defeated, but I can't be! I took your bending Ana!"

"That's all?" I asked with a slight laugh, his eyes shot over to me and I rolled my eyes. "You didn't take it Aang, I have known for the last while that I was going to need to make a sacrifice. If taking my bending let you beat Ozai than I am ecstatic that I gave it to you."

"It's not fair Ana! You shouldn't have had to make that sacrifice."

I pushed myself off of the chair and slowly walked towards my 'little brother'.

"Aang, when I was given the gift of balance, the gift of two, it was given to me by the Gods for this purpose. I was never truly meant to bend forever."

"Why aren't you upset!"

"I am upset," I told him. "It's going to be hard adjusting to not being able to control water and fire anymore, not to mention I don't know how the others are going to treat me because of this, but none of that is because of you."

I put my arms around him. "You're like a brother to me Aang, I could never truly be angry with you. But you can't continue to feel guilty about something that was not your decision to begin with. Like I said, I would make that decision one thousand times if it meant that the war came to an end."

"Thank you," he said and I smiled down at him.

"No problem."

That's when I heard the quick movement outside the door and my eyes widened.

"I think they were listening in."

I nodded still frozen in my spot. Now they all knew.

"You can come in now," I said and the door opened to reveal everyone wearing solemn looks on their faces. "Come on guys. Please don't look at me like that…"

Everyone rushed over and everyone- minus the earth bender- looked upset.

"You gave up your bending?" Zuko asked and I nodded leaning against the wall. I was tired from standing.

"You mean you can't do any of it anymore? Like at all?"

I raised my hand and asked Sokka to try and move, he did and I smiled sadly. "None at all."

v-v

I was currently in the tub in the bathroom after asking for some alone time after such a long day. Zuko helped me get into the bath before leaving me to my thoughts. I remembered all those times I would come to the water to relax myself, and now I realized that even though I couldn't bend, I still held a connection to this particular element.

After I began pruning I pulled myself from the tub with more effort than I should've used. I noticed the clean clothes that Zuko had brought and hoped that they weren't Azula's. The last thing to catch my eye before I left was the streak of white currently standing out against my black hair.

"I like it."

I jumped slightly startled, but Zuko wrapped his arms around me.

"How was your bath?"

"Good, I think I needed the time to think. It's hard losing something that you're so used to. I keep flicking my fingers across the water thinking that it should move, and I always end up disappointed when it stays."

"We'll get through this Ana. I didn't fall in love with you for your bending."

"Oh really why did you fall in love with me then?" I asked cheekily.

"Your smile, your ability to forgive everyone especially me for their mistakes, your laugh, and of course…"

I blushed at the look he was giving me, and knew it would probably be a while before we could do anything close to _that_ again. Sadly.

"Alright Casanova," I said and walked towards the bed deciding on a change of subject for the moment. "Zuko, I'm not sure if you know the answer, but any idea when your coronation will be?"

He shrugged and climbed in next to me.

"I'm supposed to meet with the council tomorrow."

I nodded and sighed. How long was this happiness going to last before something destroyed it?

**(Let me know what you think ;) )**


	22. Alone

**(Sorry its been a while guys. Ugh my damn lanyard with my usb drive went missing again and I really need to copy the files on it to my removable hard drive. Anyways thanks for all the reviews last chapter! And here's where things get interesting...)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Alone**

_Three Days Later…_

I couldn't believe this! I was finally taken off of the 'must have someone with you at all times list' by healer Katara last night, and what do I go and do? I get myself lost in this god-forsaken palace looking for the library. I'm certain that my thirst for knowledge was making karma a bitch. I sighed and decided to continue wandering aimlessly. It's not like I could get any more lost than I already was.

The past few days were hell, if I was speaking for myself. I had barely seen any form of Zuko since the council members stole him away, I would feel him climb into bed at night, but by then he would be so tired that it felt wrong of me to ask anything of him. I was getting sick of waking up alone and wanted my Fire Lord back.

It still kind of scared me to call him that. Sure the official coronation wasn't until tomorrow, but with Zuko as exhausted as he was, I wondered if he would even be up to something of that magnitude? Zuko's time was being eaten up by the council now, how much of it would be gone when he was officially made Lord?

I took two more rights and a left, and found myself in the room I had been searching for. Books lined the walls everywhere, and there seemed to be some from nations besides the home nation.

I sat in a chair and put my head in my hands. After Zuko's coronation, Katara, Suki and Sokka were heading home for a reunion at the Southern Water Tribe, Aang was going to visit his home air temple again and fix up some things, and Toph was heading home to the Earth Kingdom to see her family again.

This of course made me think of Soina and Kazai. I knew that my Father was likely fighting in the battle that happened mere weeks ago, and I was certain that Soina was worried about me, since I had not had contact with her in months. I owed them a visit, I needed to tell them that I was alright and that everything had worked out, but that meant leaving Zuko.

The freshly crowned Fire Lord would have more important stuff to do then travel to the earth kingdom with someone of lower stature.

I know that Zuko didn't see me that way, but it wasn't exactly a secret that I was the one who had killed those Fire Nation soldiers many years ago, that I was the one blessed with the gift of two, that I was the one who had lost all aspects of her bending, and I could see it in their eyes. Sure the servants here were nice enough, but their eyes held a look I was very familiar with, one of disgust, and dislike.

"Now that is not the look a pretty young woman should be wearing."

My eyes widened and I rose from my chair.

"Iroh!"

The old man walked towards me and I found myself enveloped in his arms. I had really missed him.

"I assume you are here for the coronation?"

He nodded, a look of pride in his eyes.

"I am happy to see Zuko taking the place of Ozai. This Nation needs someone like him running it, someone with a strong will and a need to do good."

I agreed and saw his eyes upraise me and I braced myself for the upcoming question.

"How are you?"

Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph had all asked me that lately, and I simply waved them off, saying that I was fine and everything was good. However, Iroh had a different way of getting to me, so it took all my power to tell him the same lie I had been telling everyone else for the past few days.

"I'm fine."

I knew that he didn't believe me, but I was thankful he didn't ask any questions.

He offered to walk me back to the main hall where everyone else was, and I nodded grabbing random book from the wall, considering how bored I had been lately. The walk back was silent, and Iroh smirked obviously sensing the question that was currently on the tip of my tongue.

"Have you been to see them?" I asked solemnly as he looked straight down the hallway.

"My Brother and my Niece are both where they belong, and I don't believe seeing them now would do any good for anyone. They are a type of poison for good minds Ana, and one should stay away from poison."

I had heard that they had both been transferred to high security prisons, and that Ty Lee and Mai were with their friend as well. All of the people with so much wrong within them held in the same facility would warrant the highest of security, and I shuddered at the memory that brought.

"Ana!" Katara cried her brown hair flowing behind her. "There you are!"

"Sorry, just needed a book."

I held up the object and she laughed before giving Iroh a hug. I swore the old man grew on you.

"You look better today," she told me and I knew she was meaning physically.

"I feel better."

Lying was apparently becoming second nature to me.

"Sparky is still gone?"

I knew that Toph wasn't near as 'blind' as she felt. She certainly saw a lot more when it came to me than I wanted her too.

"Ya," I muttered sadly earning a curious look from Iroh. "How about a game of Pai Sho?"

I needed a subject change, and Iroh never was one to turn down a good ol' round of the 'old person game'.

v-v

"You're upset Ana," Toph said as we walked back to my room later that night. "They might not see it, but I can."

"I'm fine Toph," I told her with a scowl. Damn perceptive earth bender. "I just need some rest."

"You're lying…"

I rolled my eyes and turned to her placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay Toph, this whole thing with Zuko is just taking some adjusting, but I understand and I am dealing with it"

And after those words were uttered and the earth bender said good night and walked away, I knew that my lying was now a talent, because Toph had not seen through my biggest lie yet.

I opened the door to the master room Zuko now had and felt my heart drop when once again he wasn't there. I shut the door and headed to the bathroom where I drew myself a tub of water. I climbed in and wished for the comforting feeling that water normally brought me.

I raised my right hand and whipped it forward, expecting something to happen, and didn't know why I felt so disappointed when the water remained as still as ever.

I was upset, and I had no way to vent. Zuko was gone, and that was not his fault. This was his life far before I came into it, and I couldn't and wouldn't expect him to change, besides he was the best hope for the Fire Nation right now, but I needed him.

I couldn't describe the pain I felt, but it was eating away at me with every day that passed by, and I hated it.

The tears flowed down my face and I rolled my eyes. I had cried so much the past few days I wondered how I had any tears left to cry.

I wiped at my cheeks furiously trying to stop the wetness, and realized that tonight I needed to talk to Zuko, even if that meant disrupting his sleep.

v-v

I wasn't sure what time it was when I heard the arguing outside the door, but one voice belonged to Zuko and the other was unfamiliar.

"Think about this Prince Zuko! She is not fire nation nor is she a bender!"

My eyes widened and I sat up, attempting to listen as best as I could.

"I don't care what you old idiots think! I love her and I want her to stand by me as I rule this nation, especially at my coronation tomorrow!" Zuko's voice was thick with anger.

"The servants have been talking, they refuse to serve a half breed, not to mention how people other than our nation would look at her! You must think of this Zuko!"

"She is a hero! She helped the avatar win the war, without her we would likely not have a world to share anymore!"

I heard a chuckle come from the other man, and I did not like it.

"You may not care Zuko, but have you asked that half breed how she feels about this? Being ridiculed because she was once different and now has no talent at all? She would have to suffer the looks and stares of the servants as well as those conversing about how they are better than her?"

"I am the Lord! They must listen to me!" I heard the slam of something against the door and figured it was a body. "And you best watch your tongue when talking about her!"

"Oh but there are plenty of those still loyal to Ozai, and I am simply voicing their thoughts, those who want no part of _her_ in the ruling of the Fire Nation."

I heard nothing after that as I ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents from my dinner that evening. Was this what the servants, not to mention the fire nation thought of me? Of Zuko? I hadn't seen any servants around since I had woken up, not to mention that I had to ask Katara about the clothing the other day.

I walked back into the bed pulling the blankets around me as if they were there to protect me. I heard the door open and melted into the warm arms as they wrapped around my body. Zuko kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes attacking his lips with my own.

"Ana!"

"Please," I begged turning to him, frantically pulling at his clothing. "I need you."

He kissed me hard and smiled at me. I had missed him greatly.

"Katara is-"

"I'm fully healed," I told him and soon enough my sleepwear found its way to the ground following his clothing.

"I'm sorry.,." He muttered caressing my skin kissing the few scars I had left from our countless battles together, his kisses leaving fire wherever they trailed.

I was happy he was so lost in the moment, and he never heard me mutter,

_Me too._

v-v

**ZUKOPOV**

I woke up to Ana's soft breathing beside me. I brushed her raven locks from her face and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips. Never in my life did I think I, the banished Fire Nation prince would find someone as amazing as this woman lying beside me, and I wanted to thank whatever brought her into my life.

I never thought I would find someone to love me, especially with the scar of my loss covering my eye. I never once saw Ana look disgusted by it though I knew that she loved me and every part of me, just like I loved her.

I chuckled softly and pulled myself from bed. These past few days had been particularly unbearable. I knew that being Fire Lord was going to be a lot of work, but besides simply ruling the nation I had my father's mess to clean up too.

Bitterness flooded through me as my hands clenched with anger. I had to will the fire in my palms to stop after telling myself that they were both locked away for good.

I hated leaving her this early, but with my coronation later today, there was plenty to be done, and I needed to have a long discussion with the rest of my men and servants about how to treat the woman who would be their Fire Lady.

The council was extremely adamant about her not being the correct choice to help me rule this nation and last night made me question everything the Fire Nation had been taught over the years. Could they not see how truly amazing she was? What she did to stop this war? My nation was extremely blind.

I walked down the hall slowly, not caring if I was late for another meeting that would likely just repeat what everyone had been telling me for the past four days. The Fire Nation needed to restore its honor and it wasn't going to happen overnight.

"Good morning Prince Zuko," they greeted me as I entered the meeting room. The familiar throne my father sat in for years still stuck out terribly and I refused to sit in it.

Instead I sat on the cushion at the head of the table as everyone looked at me.

"What!" I barked.

"Sir, we were hoping to discuss the upcoming meeting with the Northern Water Tribe about the peace treaty."

I growled at the hesitance in his voice. Nobody in this room was happy with the idea of peace among our nations…disgusting.

"Sorry to interrupt," I almost laughed…almost. "But could I sit in on this nephew?"

I had heard that Uncle had arrived yesterday but in the commotion of everything I didn't have the chance to talk with him, I barely had a chance to see my girl.

"Of course."

v-v

The meeting was finally over, and there was only an hour left until my coronation. They crowned the Fire Lord when the sun was at the highest point in the sky, and it would soon be there.

I wondered how the others were doing. After today, we were all going our separate ways, well except for Ana. I knew that we hadn't discussed much of anything, but I knew she would stay, she loved me.

"What is weighing on your mind Prince Zuko," He asked and then chucked. "Sorry Fire Lord Zuko."

"Plenty."

"Ah yes, you and Ana both seemed troubled."

I shot him a look and he sighed sipping his cup of tea, something I had seen him do countless times when a lecture was about to start.

"She's different Zuko."

I scoffed. "Uncle, she just helped save the world, got stabbed in the chest and lost her bending," I whispered. "Of course she's different."

"Ah yes Zuko, you have both been through so much, and together you can both come out stronger. I have heard rumors that you have barely seen her lately…"

My eyes widened and then glared. "Toph…"

"She is not the only one who is worried Zuko. They all have seen little of either Ana or yourself."

"I've been busy with Nation stuff, once my coronation is over everything will go back to the way it was-"

"Will it truly?"

I hated when he interrupted me like that.

"Zuko, being Fire Lord is not something that only happens for a day and then disappears. You must learn to balance your time between Anara, and your country, because if you don't you may wind up losing her."

"What do you know!" I cried angrily, knowing somewhere that he was probably right.

"I know that you can do this, with a little patience you will be the best Fire Lord this nation has ever had but-"

"But what?"

"But, I'll let you figure the rest out on your own."

v-v

The words of my Uncle stung and I knew he was truthful. Was Anara really having a hard time with this? I mean she did kind of throw herself on me last night, not that I was complaining, but I figured that since she was in the clear perhaps she just needed me.

All of this was so confusing and for the first time in a long time I found myself thinking of my mother and how much I would give to have her here.

"Prince Zuko?"

The young servant poked his head in the door as I finished putting on my dress attire. Something I would definitely not be wearing too often.

"The coronation is about to begin sir…"

I nodded and followed him. Soon this would be over, I would be holding Ana in my arms, and everything would go back to being normal again, despite my Uncle's words.

There was a large crowd, far larger than anyone at Azula's coronation. I wanted to laugh at that but held it back. The glare from the sun made it hard to see anyone in the audience but I knew they were there through the cheers.

"Prince Zuko. You have brought hope back to the Fire Nation, a nation that was feared for so long. We have learned that we must work in harmony with the other nations, and that the only way to achieve peace is through understanding. You are a hero to our nation, saving the Avatar and defeating your younger sister in an agni kai. We hope that we, as your people will fulfill the goals you have set out for our nation!"

A loud cheer rang through the crowd as the council member asked me to kneel.

"In the name of the Fire Nation, I now name you Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation!"

I couldn't explain the amount of pride that coursed through me when he said this. The only thing that would have made it better would've been having Ana standing beside me.

I stepped off the platform, looking everywhere for the silver eyes I had been longing to see all day. What I was not expecting was the teary eyes of Suki and Katara, and the worried eyes of Aang, Sokka and Toph. Where was Ana?

"Zuko I'm so sorry," Katara cried which caused my back to go up. "She-"

"Where is she?" I asked frantically and Sokka shrugged.

"We don't know."

"We looked everywhere for her Zuko," Toph told me. "But when we woke up Fire Eyes wasn't in the palace anymore…"

"And that's not the worst of it," Aang stated and my eyes turned to him.

"What. Do. You Mean." I said each word through clenched teeth. Why could no one get straight to the point with me.

"Anara is gone Zuko, and so is Appa."

And for the first time since that horrible day in Ba Sing Se, I felt my heart break.

**(A/N: So Anara ran away...uh oh.)**


	23. Familiar Faces

**(A/N: Haha Love the response last chapter got. Mostly the fact all of you were happy I was back! So Ana is on the run from her problems. If i started to have an influx of emotions I was not sure how to handle I would run too. Wonder what our Fire Lord is gonna do bout it?)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Familiar Faces**

**ZukoPOV**

"What do you mean Ana is missing?" I growled out as the avatar rolled his eyes. I was in no mood for attitude and felt my fists clench and grow warm.

"Calm down Zuko, no need to blow Aang's head off," Katara stated watching as my fists unclenched. "We've looked all over and we just can't find her, she could be in the city?"

I was not oblivious to the question at the end of her words.

"My Lord, there are some council members who require your presence."

Uqui, my father's longest and stupidest advisor was about to regret stepping in my way. Did he not understand that I didn't care what the hell happened as long as Ana was with me, but with her gone, I didn't think I'd be able to rule this nation.

"Tell them we'll have to postpone this until later," I growled.

"But sir-"

"Later!" I barked and he finally left me alone. I turned back to the other members I had travelled with for the past few months. "None of you noticed she was gone!"

Of course Zuko, pin the blame on someone else, even though you know the truth.

"Don't you dare try to get mad at us Zuko!" Suki told me poking her finger into my chest. "Ana's been lonely and we've tried to get her to talk but she just tells us she's fine!"

"Who she really needed was you, but no, you had to spend all your time with those stupid old men," Toph told me stomping her foot the ground as a small chunk of ground rose. "She's feeling terrible!"

"You're her friends!" I told them. "I'm the Fire Lord, I have responsibilities, she knows that."

"She loves you! She would never tell you the truth if she knew it would cause problems." Katara told me, a determined look in her eyes. "Maybe you should've though about that…"

I stepped back at the ice in her tone.

"Come on you guys, let's try and find where she might've gone, since Fire Lord Zuko is obviously not going to!"

v-v

"Arrrg!" I growled throwing the candle stand into the wall.

Why could nothing ever go right for me! We had finally defeated my father and it seems like everything else is going to hell! Ana has left, to god knows where and she didn't leave a single clue as to where she could be.

What excuse did she have to leave in the first place? She knew that this wasn't going to be an easy transition but I was trying to make it as easy for her as I could. I wanted her to be my fire lady, I wanted her by my side and I knew I needed her to rule this nation.

I sat on the floor, knees to my chest and hands in my hair. Did I really push her away? Did I push all of them away?

"Lord Zuko!"

I made no move to look up at my Uncle. I was just waiting for him to say that he was right, and that I didn't deserve Anara or-

"Stop wallowing nephew….I may just have some news you were looking for…"

I looked up at him; my eyes clenched tightly in a glare that I knew would probably be forever etched to my face.

"And what sort of news could that be Uncle? You found out why Ana left?"

He smiled at me and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes."

He handed over a piece of parchment and I instantly knew who had written it.

"One of the servants found it on top of the pillow in your bedroom."

I nodded not breathing and felt my Uncle grab my shoulder.

"A relationship is difficult most times Zuko, and unfortunately your circumstances are different than most couples. You are left to run a nation that was practically at nothing and you're trying to build it back up, so I understand that time is not something you come by easy. So I advise you to make every moment you spend with her the best it can be…"

My hands which I just realized were clenched tightly relaxed and I straightened out the paper with the words that would lead Anara…home?

"I'll leave you, just let me know what you decide…"

I nodded and once I heard the bang of the door I opened up the paper…

_Dear Prince (_that line had been slashed out)_._

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I'm not entirely sure how to start this and believe me when I say that I feel foolish for writing a letter to you, the man I love, but it seems we only get to talk through the parchment these days._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is- I miss you. I know it's completely selfish of me and yet some part of me feels angry. I'm feeling all these emotions that I never had the chance to feel and I have to say, it hurts more than I could imagine. I hear the way the servants whisper about me, how I don't belong in the palace, and I can't help but believe them._

_Please don't get mad at the others, they've all tried to help me, but how are they supposed to help when I have no idea what's wrong with me in the first place? _

_I'm not sure I'm the same person I was before. I feel empty, and honestly the only person that makes me feel anything is you. But now, your nation needs you, and I understand that, so I've decided to go and see the only other person that has ever been able to answer questions for me._

_Please understand that I was never meant to live in a palace, to be doted on, and I guess even the advisors can see that. I know your clenching your fists right now, so please just take a deep breath for me?_

She knew me too well.

_I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I need to figure things out, make myself right again, and as much as It pains me to write this, please don't come after me._

_I love you Zuko, and last night was amazing. You're amazing, but I need time._

_Forgive me,_

_Your Anara._

I pushed her away. I really managed to send the only thing that was good in my life away again, after I said I wouldn't lose her.

I had heard the rumors around the palace and the elders and council had made it clear that they did not approve of our relationship.

"I thought we were stronger then this…" I grumbled angrily, crunching the note in my hands as it ignited in flames.

I put my hands to my head and let out a dark chuckle.

_She didn't even tell me where she was…_

I fell to the cushion and crossed my legs on the floor.

_So I've decided to go and see the only other person that has ever been able to answer questions for me._

My eyes opened and pushed myself up.

I knew where Anara had gone, and I was not letting her get away from me again.

v-v

**Anara POV**

"Please don't look at me like that…"

Yup, I was crazy and talking to a flying bison. The very same flying bison that was making me feel guilty.

"The palace, it's just not for me Appa."

I rubbed his head and he licked me.

"Now go back to Aang before he gets worried! I don't want an angry Avatar coming after me…"

In moments Appa was up in the air and I was faced with the large wood doors that would forever be more comforting than the doors to the palace I had currently resided in. Raising my fist, I banged loudly three times.

No answer.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the blade of my sword between the wood of both gates twisting my sword so it pushed the doors apart. Luckily it wasn't too strenuous, because even though I was deemed okay, I didn't want to chance anything,

I loved this place so much and couldn't help the grin that reached from cheek to cheek.

It was very peaceful, and in a sense fit my Grandfather's style perfectly. It was not to over the top, but had a training area for the odd student he would take on, and was big enough for comfort.

"You there! Girl! What do you think you're doing!"

I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice and held my hands up re-sheathing my sword.

"You seriously don't recognize me Fat? Has it really been that long?"

I turned to face what you could call my Grandfather's assistant, or basically, big bag of no fun.

Fat was way too serious about everything. In fact I'm pretty certain I had never seen the guy smile.

"Is grandfather home?"

Fat eyed the pack on my back and moved his hands to guide the way.

"Of course Miss Anara."

v-v

"Here you go," Fat stated placing the cup of tea in front of me.

I thanked him and stared at the pai sho board.

"It's your move Anara," My grandfather stated and I chuckled.

"I guess I don't feel much like playing at the moment."

He set down his tiles and looked me straight in the eye.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

I found the hem of my top to be quite interesting at this point and I wasn't sure where to start.

"We defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and well, I made my sacrifice."

He looked at me oddly and I raised my hands over his tea flicking my fingers. I thought I would be used to the fact the water was not mine to command, but it hurt.

He looked at me, and the look in his eye was one of sadness.

"You are no longer a bender."

I shook my head and wiped the wetness from my eyes.

"You regret your decision?" He asked and I shook my head. "So then, what happens to cause the tears from your eyes?"

"Is it selfish to ask why me? I miss being able to conjure fire, and I miss being able to freeze water. I just don't know how I am supposed to adjust to being so…normal?"

"I assume that you left the Fire Nation capital?"

"I had no choice. Zuko and I were meant for different paths. He is supposed to rule the Nation, I was never meant for that."

"Apparently you were meant for much more than you think Anara. You doubt yourself to much. You need to learn that as humans we make mistakes, but in turn we learn to deal with them."

I slammed my teacup on the table, the unfamiliar feeling of anger raging through me. "I don't want to learn how to deal with it. I want everything to go back to normal!"

"Look inside yourself, and you will find the answer to your questions."

I shook my head. I had come here for answers only to realize that even my Grandfather was incapable of giving them to me.

"I no longer have any need to look inside myself Grandfather," I told him as I made for the door. "What was once there was taken away, and I am the only one who understands what I'm feeling!"

v-v

I couldn't tell how long I had been walking for but judging from the setting sun and the pang of hunger I felt, I had been wandering for quite some time. I growled in frustration kicking the stone in front of me. I felt angry, upset, and guilty all at once and my body felt like it was going to explode.

Why did Soina have to send me to look for the Avatar! If I had never went than I would still be able to be myself.

My head snapped up at the sound of a twig breaking as I reached for my sword. I took a defensive stance as a woman stepped from behind the trees raising her hands as if to say she was peaceful.

"It's not safe out here in the woods," She said. Her voice was kind and gentle like that of a mothers. Her amber eyes were soft and her raven hair was tied up in a bun as a light smile graced her features. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Truth was I had no desire to go back to my Grandfather's mansion, nor did I really want to sleep outside. So I shook my head somehow knowing that I could trust this lady.

"Well then follow me, we don't want you catching a cold."

v-v

The house was small, but homely. A small fire was burning to keep the cool air out of the house and the Lady was busy making tea for us both.

"You remind me of my son."

She said looking sad as she passed me my cup.

"You have children?" I asked as her eyes lit up ever so slightly.

"I have a son and daughter whom I have not seen in many years. When I left them, my son was confused, angry and upset, and yet, still had a heart of gold. I see the same thing in you my dear."

"Believe me, my heart is definitely not made out of gold."

_Not after I left Zuko like that._

She shook her head and tapped her forehead. "A mother knows these things."

"There is a guest room down the hall. Please spend the night, there is a storm coming and I'll feel terrible if you leave now."

I agreed to stay not wanting to be rude.

v-v

The tears fell like rivers down my cheeks as the next bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. I had been having the same nightmare for the past few days and even here it seemed that I could not escape it.

I could picture the look on Azula's face as she finished Zuko and Katara off and there was nothing I could do to help them as some invisible force held me back.

I wiped my eyes and leaned my head against the wall of the house, the sound of the rain finally lulling me back into sleep.

I awoke in the morning to the sound of the birds chirping through the window. It was peaceful and for the first time in a while I had a smile on my face.

I put on my clothes and opened the door heading down the stairs when a familiar voice rushed to my ears.

"He's looking for her," Grandfather said and I heard a sigh leave the mouth of the woman who had offered me a place to stay. "I can't say I blame him. They belong together."

"She's confused Piandao. She has been through a lot the past few weeks, if she wasn't confused I would be worried."

"She has never had to deal with these emotions before and I'm afraid if she doesn't figure out how to control them soon, they will take over her life."

"Give her time, with the help of her friends I'm sure she'll figure things out."

I listened longer trying not to make a sound.

"I know Ana. When she gets scared she doesn't want any help solving the problem, her independence kicks in and she runs."

_He knows me to well._

"You say he's on his way here?"

"Iroh sent a letter out by hawk and it arrived early this morning."

"He must love her greatly."

I covered my mouth to stop the sob from escaping.

"They have been through a lot together, but they both need to learn to rely on each other for help."

The lady laughed. "It reminds me exactly of her parents. Koran was always busy trying to help Sora and she was always to stubborn to give in."

Wait a second! This lady knew my parents and my Grandfather? Just who was she?

"You seem happier," Grandpa stated.

"I'm just glad that Ozai has finally been defeated. It pains me that Azula turned cold with power just like her father, and it makes me even more upset that I couldn't be there for Zuko."

"Be there for him now. With Ozai gone there is no need to hide anymore."

"What would they say though? I have been gone so many years and I was unable to protect them from their own father!"

"Offer guidance. I know of a Fire Lord who would be thrilled to know you're alive."

My eyes widened as I finally put two and two together. This lady looked so familiar and as I think back, the portrait I had seen in Zuko's summer home was one with her in it meaning only one thing.

"You're Fire Lady Ursa."

**(Dun Dun Dun! Zuko's Mom! Woot! I wonder what Anara's reaction will be? Let me know what you think ;) )**


	24. And thus the return, a simple update

Hello loyal readers:

So it has been a little while -cough- or a few years since this story was updated, however as life is slowing down I have realized how much I love this and my other stories so that I will not give up on it.

I will begin the new chapter updates on tuesdays with the newest one being this upcoming tuesday May 21, 2013.

Thank you for sticking through and I look forward to hearing from you all on tuesday :)

Xxvisuallkeii


	25. Running Only Leads to Being Lost

**(A/N: WHY HELLO READERS?! its only been forever. Like I said in the previous authors note, I have decided to continue on in this story. Now for those curious, the history before legend of Korra will not really apply and will be my own thing :)**

**Man Anara has gone a little crazy, don't know if I blame her but sure hopes she smartens up soon before she loses Zuko...**

**Enjoy the read :))**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Running Only Leads to Being Lost**

All I could do was look back and fourth between the two adults currently sitting in front of me. The shock seemed to only last a few simple minutes before the anger and confusion set in. Grandfather had known where the Fire Lady had been this whole time and did not feel the need to tell me of this? Hell he didn't think it would be wise to tell Zuko this?

I shook my head as my nails dug into my palms, my knuckles white. If I had never decided to come and visit him would either of them told Zuko? So we are able to handle the weight of helping the Avatar win the war, but not to know this very pertinent information? Was Iroh in on this as well?

"Anara…" Grandfather began caution noted in his tone. I guess he realized just how new emotions were to me. "We were going to bring this information up sooner rather than later but-"

"But everyone had a task to complete and to tell my Son would've drawn his focus away from what was important."

"So you don't think it's important that Zuko needed you! That he needed to know you were alive? No…not just alive, but living right here in the Fire Nation?" I growled. "For years he's thought you were banished and unreachable, perhaps even dead, but no you've been right here the whole time."

"It was dangerous to reveal my location. If anyone would've recognized me I would no longer be here."

_But that's what Zuko has thought anyways._

"Dangerous…" I chuckled slightly before heading towards the door of the hut.

"Anara stop this nonsense, let us help you and Zuko. There is still much you need to understand about the world."

I hardened my look towards my Grandfather as I opened the door. "I left because I needed to figure things out. Please let me do it alone."

v-v

I just walked. I didn't care how I got there, but knew I needed to head for a Fire Nation port and catch the next boat to the Earth Kingdom. The trails were rough through my shoes. I had nothing no food, no water, nothing to protect myself with. I just needed to get away.

The sun was hot and beating down on me. I stopped for only a few short seconds to catch my breath before I could hear the rumbling of movement coming from behind me. I could see a carriage in the distance being pulled along by rhinos. I stepped to the middle of the trail as it got closer prepared to plead a case.

"Hey there little missy! What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the trail! You could've been hurt!"

"I apologize sir, but I am in need of a ride to the nearest port, I was hoping to catch the next boat off this island."

He looked me over and let out a sigh.

"Well I'm shipping off some supplies at the south port, there's not to much room in the carriage but if you can fit in I'll give you a lift. I can't leave a young girl stranded, but a question…" I looked up at him as he peered at me. "You ain't a bender are ya? Cause I cant have any hot head accident with the shipment in the back."

I shook my head and solemnly replied "No sir."

"Well hop in then. I'm already behind."

And soon I found myself climbing into the back of the soft-sided carriage. In the back looked to be a lot of explosives, which would explain his weariness of fire benders who can sometimes be out of control with their bending. I found a spare cloth in the back that appeared clean enough and used it to hide my hair under. I wasn't extremely well known amongst the Fire Nation but I didn't want to take any chances.

The carriage travelled along the trail for quite awhile before the noise of the port came to my ears. I could hear the hustle and bustle of packages being moved and not long after the carriage came to a halt.

"Thank you," I told the man. "Your kindness is appreciated."

"No problem…" He looked at me and I gave a small smirk.

"Rei."

"Well no problem miss Rei. Just get to your destination smoothly."

I began my search and soon found a boat that seemed to be boarded by both Earth Nation and Fire Nation members and speeded my walk to board. I was met by the eyes of a Earth Kingdom soldier who asked me for my passport.

"I am sorry but I do not have a passport with me, however if there is a problem I am sure that General Kazai Uruha would be able to vouch for me," I stated as the Soldiers eyes widened, and he proceeded to let me board. There was one good thing about being the adopted daughter of someone high in military ranking.

"I'm sure its no problem miss, however can I ask your name to tell the members if they question me?"

"He knows who I am."

I could see hundreds of people on the boat. Some families, some elders and some were simply travelling alone, looking to escape. How was it that even though the war was won, this turmoil continued? People fleeing a nation that had for so long caused fear and pain among its members, how was Zuko supposed to change all of that?

"Um excuse me…"

I looked down to see a young Fire Nation girl, her dark blue eyes against her dark hair made my eyes widen. "Yes little one?"

"Do you happen to know how long it takes to get to the Earth Kingdom? See me and my mommy are going there to meet my daddy! He was fighting in the war and now that it's over I really wanna see him! I just hope this boat doesn't take too long."

She talked quickly, not stopping in between her words as she added a giggle to the end. I was about to answer when a Lady approached looking upset and relieved at the same time. "Liana what have I told you about running off!"

"I'm sorry mommy," She stated slowly.

"We can't have anything happen to you, you need to be careful."

"But mommy…"

"She was no bother," Anara stated bending to the floor to have eye contact with the little girl. "You are just excited."

"I really do apologize."

"It's fine I'm Rei by the way," I told her giving her my hand that she took tentatively.

"Lora," She replied before slowly picking up her child.

"I'm sure you'll make a great water bender," I whispered so only they could hear. Both their eyes widened before I headed the other way down the ship. She had reminded me of someone.

-v-

**ZukoPOV**

We had landed, and the whole group of the Avatars friends had decided to tag along for the ride. Once the sky bison had returned to the palace we had set out almost instantly. I wanted to know why she was running. What was Anara so afraid of that she couldn't even continue to be with me? We had accomplished so much together and overcome more than most, so why?

"Hey Princey Pants, brighten up will ya," The short Earth Bender stated. "I'm sure Fire Eyes is simply hanging out with her old Grandfather drinking tea and playing Pai Sho."

"You're probably right Toph, Ana isn't one for drastic decisions like this."

Katara's words were less than reassuring as we climbed the hill towards the house of Piandao.

"Maybe I can get Master Piandao to teach me some new moves," Sokka stated as everyone frowned at him. "What? I'd like to get something out of this trip…"

"How about we all work on getting our friend back, then we can get some new moves, hey isn't that it?" Aang pointed towards the large housing structure and everyone picked up pace.

"Um what do we do, just knock?" I asked staring at the dark gates in front of us.

"Master Piandao it's me Sokka."

But no leave it to the so-called water tribe warrior to scream at the top of his lungs.

"How about a little quieter next time," Suki stated as Sokka let out a nervous chuckle,

As quickly as Sokka's echo had finally stopped the gates began to open slowly, unveiling a rather beautiful portion of land. In fact in all my years living in the Fire Nation I did not realize a place this new and fresh existed outside the palace. The stream was comforting, the trees brought fresh air, Hell I wasn't one for meditating but being here almost made me want to try it.

"Well if it isn't some more brats to interrupt the Masters day," Fat stated lazily running a hand under his chin.

"I'm looking for Anara," I stated my tone firm, however this did not seem to phase the fat man currently blocking our way onto the property.

"I'm afraid you missed her," he replied his tone unchanging. "Masters brat of a Grandchild left without so much of thank you, that ungrateful-"

"What do you mean she's not here?" I growled feeling the heat run to my fingertips but managing not to let it escape.

"I mean what I said, she it not here."

"Well it's not like she would've left, she probably needed to clear her head," Aang stated, that goofy smile covering his face. Even though the Avatar had come so far, he was still just a child.

"And where would Fire Eyes go to do that?" Toph asked as I turned my head towards the trail.

"She'd find water," I replied. "Even without her bending, she told me she could somehow still be calmed by water."

"Then let's go," Katara shouted as the group began to walk along the trail, the man at the house simply slamming the door on us.

"Does he not realize who I am!"

"Easy there Zuko, we have more important things to do than start fights with grumpy old men."

"I can feel it, there's a stream coming up."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go find Ana, and then find something to eat," Sokka stated as Katara and Suki sent him glares. "What? I'm hungry…"

"When are you not hungry," Katara muttered.

We didn't have to walk too much further before we were greeted not only by the stream, but also by a man I had only had the opportunity to meet once before, Anara's Grandfather.

"I had a feeling you all would come," He stated slowly as if not to show his true emotion. I tried to read him further to get an idea of where Anara was and how come they were not at the house but he simply put on a small smile before bowing.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko. It is truly an honour to meet you yet again, last time we did not get the chance at a proper meeting due to the circumstances," He stated. "Aang wonderful to see you as well. What you did for the world, for the Fire Nation does not go unnoticed by anyone, you are our saviour."

Aang bowed towards the man as he continued to address the rest of the group.

"Ah Katara you have certainly made a name for yourself amongst the nations as a great Waterbender, I know both Pakku and your Gran Gran are extremely proud. And Sokka, my most trusted pupil you have certainly come along way, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Master," Sokka stated.

"And Toph and Suki I thank you for sticking by your friends in suck trying times, it can be difficult."

"Not a problem," Toph said proudly.

"I couldn't picture myself anywhere else," Suki exclaimed.

"Now why don't you follow me, I feel we have much to discuss," Piandao stated leading us further down the trail.

"Um Master Piandao, I know you're getting old, but your house is back the other way."

"But I did not say we were going to my house," He replied obviously not affected by Sokka's 'old' comment.

A small cottage building came into view. It seemed odd that such a place would be way out here in the middle of nowhere. We closed in on the door as the sun began to set. I was not getting a straight answer about where Anara was and hoped that I would not have to wait yet another day to see her, and hold her in my arms. A part of me felt empty. Something that I never noticed till I was separated from her.

"Have a seat, I have something very important to tell you all."

I rolled my eyes. Great they were finally going to tell us where Anara was.

"I would like to introduce someone."

-v-

**AnaraPOV**

The boats rocking was soothing as I curled up in the corner proceeding to sleep as the sun set. I didn't realize how exhausted I truly was, but knew it did not take long to fall asleep and let the dream world overcome me…

"_Anara…."_

_My eyes snapped open as I looked around. I was in some sort of swamp. The ground was soft and my feet sank with every step as I tried to near the voices, voices that I couldn't quite place._

"_Anara…we're here…"_

_I pushed harder through the weeds trying to move faster but the weight of the weeds kept pulling me down. "I can't…I'm stuck…"_

"_Giving up so easily Ana?" My eyes snapped to the left as my former friend giggled. "That doesn't seem like you at all."_

"_What would you know about me Yue, I've changed…" I growled out the voices still there but faint._

"_You've grown bitter…"_

_It was a statement and I rolled my eyes feeling myself fall further into the weeds. "What did you expect? For me to lose my bending and be all sunshine and rainbows after a few days? Well let me tell you it's not that simple…"_

"_We never expected it to be a simple solution Anara, but instead of letting those who love you help, you're running. Your grandfather was correct when he said you still had much to learn about the world, but you will never learn it if you do not let people show you."_

"_It's not their burden," I returned turning away from the moon spirit._

"_You see it is their burden. They are all looking for you, seeking for you to come back. Zuko is in turmoil wondering what he did to make you leave, what he could've done to stop you. Even Aang is confused and hurt, he looks up to you."_

"_Running away instead of facing your problems is causing more hurt than good Ana."_

"_They will get over it." I muttered as Yue slowly began to walk away. _

"_If you will not listen to me, perhaps you will listen to them…"_

"_Who's them Yue?!" I called when the voices that were originally soft sounded as though they were behind me._

"_Ana," I turned quickly to come face to face with people I only really remembered from photographs. "You have grown up so much my dear."_

"_Mom?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_We have always been here darling, watching over you," My father stated placing an arm around mom. "You have done so much Anara, you have come so far."_

"_But that's not enough," I stated. _

"_You are strong Ana! Bending was a part of who you are and will always live within your heart."_

"_But it's gone," I cried. "Poof."_

"_Is it really?"_

"_I can longer move water or create fire, what more is there?"_

"_You say yourself you still feel a connection to the water, one that is calming."_

_I nodded as my mother smiled down at me. _

"_And when you're angry you feel the heat of that anger rush to your fingertips, almost as though it is uncontrollable?"_

_Once again I nodded not sure where she was going with this._

"_The elements still remain attached to you Ana," My father stated, "Simply put, it is a different attachment than before. You no longer command them, but are connected as one. You fully understand them."_

"_If that's the case how come I can't bend? The Spirits took that away…"_

"_Again I'm not so sure it is…"_

"_What do you mean! I've tried to bend and it doesn't work! I'm left with a gaping hole in my heart."_

"_Is that caused by lack of bending? Or heartache?" My mother stated slowly. "Anara we can not give you the answers but we can say that to overcome this you must trust yourself and those around you that love and support you. Running only leads to further problems."_

"_I can try," I muttered as they both smiled down at me._

"_That is all we ask as we watch over you," they stated._

"_I do have one question though-" I started as they motioned for me to continue. "How am I still in touch with the spirit world…"_

"_One of life's great mysteries…"_

_-v-_

**UnknownPOV**

I had been beaten? No that was not possible. I was the most powerful person in the whole nation and somehow that weasel had managed to best me. Well guess what that would not happen again. I smirked knowing for sure there was an evil glint in my eye. I would be out of here soon and when I was, there would be hell to pay.

**(Well there you have it, a little dry I know but its gonna get all sorts of interesting... mwuahahaha)**


End file.
